Dangerously in Love by Bee1982
by NaiRK
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Bella pensou que tinha encontrado tudo em Edward Masen, mas quando ele misteriosamente desaparece da sua vida sem deixar vestígios, Bella não tem escolha a não ser seguir em frente. Quando Bella se muda para Washington DC três anos depois seu passado volta a bater em seu rosto com perigosas consequências.
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerously in Love**

**Título Traduzido: **Perigosamente Apaixonada

**Autora:** Bee1982

**Tradutora:**Nai

**Beta: **AnnaP

**Shipper:** Edward & Bella

**Gênero: **Romance/Suspense

**Sinopse: **Bella pensou que tinha encontrado tudo em Edward Masen, mas quando ele misteriosamente desaparece da sua vida sem deixar vestígios, Bella não tem escolha a não ser seguir em frente. Quando Bella se muda para Washington DC três anos depois seu passado volta a bater em seu rosto com perigosas consequências.

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**Bee1982**__, a mim só pertence a tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to __**Bee1982**__, only the translation belongs to me._

**Capítulo 1**

**A ruptura de um coração**

**_"Eu te amo, Bella._****_Eu nunca vou te machucar. _****_Você é a minha vida. _****_Você está em minha alma. _****_Você tem que acreditar em mim."_**

Cada palavra era mentira. Ele nunca me amou. Ele nunca me quis. Eu o deixei se infiltrar no fundo do meu coração e para que? Nada. Ele me deixou sem nada.

Como alguém pode seguir em frente sem respostas? Como você pode deixar de amar essa pessoa, quando todos os dias tudo o que você se pergunta é "por que"?

Ele era o ar que eu respirava e porquê eu saía da cama dia após dia, a razão pela qual eu tinha certeza de que o meu mundo girava.

Mas quatro semanas antes do meu aniversário de dezoito anos o meu primeiro e único amor desapareceu da minha vida sem um único vestígio.

Eu não tinha escolha a não ser seguir em frente para o vazio que agora enchia o meu mundo. Ele foi embora e nunca mais voltaria.

O que era o amor, afinal? Era mais fácil apenas procurar pelo número um. Eu sabia que nunca iria me deixar levar outra vez.

oxoxoxo

"Eu não posso acreditar Bells", meu pai chorou quando se agarrou a mim. "Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você, baby."

"Eu te ligo quando aterrissar, pai."Sorri abraçando-o de volta.

Eu tinha que lhe dar algum crédito. Desistir do amor três anos atrás me ajudou a navegar através da faculdade. Eu terminei como primeira da minha turma e fui recompensada com um estágio na 'Cetra Black Limited' como estagiária de assistente pessoal em Washington DC. Esta seria uma grande oportunidade para mim. Eu tinha certeza de que os contatos que eu faria neste trabalho poderiam me colocar no mercado de trabalho de forma brilhante.

BellaSwan nunca teria que contar com o apoio de um homem. Eu seria sempre uma mulher independente - para sempre.

"Seja feliz Bella", meu pai me disse antes de eu entrar nasala de embarque.

"Eu vou", sorri segurando a minha cabeça erguida enquanto caminhava em direção a minha nova vida.

Três anos. Tinha realmente passado tanto tempo? De algumasmaneiras, parecia mais, de outras, menos. Eu ainda podia sentir a carícia de seus dedos no meu rosto, me lembrava do gosto de seus lábios contra os meus. Ele estava preso no fundo do meu coração, mas nunca uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio, embora eu estivesse balançando mais para o ódio nos dias de hoje. O amor que eu já senti, tornava-se mais contaminado a cada ano que passava.

Eu não era a mesma garota. Eu tinha crescido muito, e ainda construído uma concha de aço invisível em volta de mim. Ninguém entrava. Eu não era mais a fraca e tolaBellaSwanque tinha sido uma vez.

"Você precisa de uma mão com a sua bagagem, senhorita?" o taxista perguntou uma vez que eu tinha tocado no solo de Washington DC.

"Não", respondi com firmeza, colocando as minhas malas no porta-malas. "Eu sou mais forte do que pareço." O taxista acenou para mim antes de entrar para o lugar dele no banco do motorista.

Eu tinha alguns dias até que meu trabalho começasse. Estava no meu apartamento, olhando pela janela, observando a agitação da cidade abaixo de mim. Charlie tinha vindo comigo para Washington no mês passado para ter certeza que o meu apartamento era adequado para uma mulher solteira que viveria sozinha. Ele ficou feliz com a segurança e até se ofereceu para pagar os meus primeiros três meses de aluguel. Eu consegui convencê-lo a pagar apenas um mês.

Ele estava feliz quando liguei para ele porque cheguei com segurança, e quando desliguei o meu coração doeu um pouco. Esta seria a primeira vez que meu pai teria que viver sozinho e eu me preocupava com ele. Desde a morte da mãe há mais de dez anos atrás, eu sabia que ele tinha secretamente temido este dia.

Eu comecei a tarefa de desembalar as minhas coisas e estava na metade quando a campainha tocou.

"Oi", um cara simpático disse quando abri a porta. "Eu sou Eric, seu vizinho. Só pensei em recebê-la no prédio."

"Eu sou Bella", sorri apertando a mão dele.

"Prazer em conhecê-laBella." Eu poderia dizer que Eric estava louco por um convite para o meu apartamento e talvez mais. Ele teria uma longa espera para qualquer um dos dois, entretanto. Quando se tratava de homens, eu era uma freira.

"Eu estou um pouco ocupada desembalando... mas obrigada pela visita." Sorri brevemente antes de me aproximar ainda mais da minha porta.

"Posso ajudar se você quiser. Eu tenho algumas horas livres."

"Não, obrigada, Eric" eu ri. "Eu não tenho o hábito de deixar estranhos ver os meus pertences pessoais."

"Oh, não, eu não quis dizer..."

"Adeus Eric", eu ri, fechando a porta na cara dele. Homens! Sério?!

Não demorou muito tempo para desencaixotar as minhas coisas. O apartamento já era decorado, por isso eram apenas meus pertences pessoais que precisavam ser guardados.

Era um belo dia de sol em Washington. Eu sabia que precisava comprar um pouco de comida, então peguei meus óculos de sol e saí para dar uma olhada no meu novo bairro.

As lojas não eram muito longe e eu fiquei feliz que o metrô estivesse a apenas a cinco minutos a pé, seria fácil ir e voltar do trabalho.

Eu só comprei algumas coisas no supermercado, apenas coisas essenciais. Estava um pouco cansada da viagem e faria mais compras amanhã.

Eu não pude resistir de entrar em um sebo no meu caminho de volta. Eu era uma idiota por livros. Eu sempre tinha sido.

Corri os olhos sobre os títulos, encontrando alguns para adicionar à minha coleção interminável, e enquanto eu estava pagando no caixa, acidentalmente derrubei alguns livros no chão. Assim que minha mão tocou Romeu e Julieta, o flashback me bateu como um raio. Porque eu não podia apagá-lo da minha mente?

_"Você já viu os novos garotos, Bella?" __Jessica perguntou, pulando para o refeitório na hora do almoço._

_"Não", respondi desinteressada e continuei a ler o meu livro._

_"Você realmente precisa olhar", Jessica riu, puxando o livro debaixo do meu nariz._

_"Jess", eu gemi, finalmente olhando para cima para tentar tomá-lo de volta dela._

_"Vem pegar, papa livros", ela riu, dançando ao redor da mesa agitando o livro no ar. __Eu corri, batendo acidentalmente no livro derrubando-o de sua mão. __Ele deslizou pelo chão e parou alguns metros à minha frente._

_"Ótimo. Obrigada Jess." __Eu resmunguei indo atrás dele. __Jessica poderia ser tão infantil às vezes. __Por que eu era amiga dela mesmo?_

_Eu ainda estava me recuperando quando me abaixei para pegar o meu livro apenas para perceber outro par de mãos agarrando-o antes de mim._

_"Jogando Shakespeare no chão? O que aconteceu com o mundo?" __Ouvi uma risada masculina._

_Quando olhei para cima para agradecer a voz, eu parei em um suspiro. __Puros olhos verdes pareciam estar derramando em meus olhos, me cegando.__Quando vi o rosto dele, todo o meu corpo tremia, eu estava olhando para um deus, eu tinha certeza disso._

_O corpo magro, mas musculoso, dele me cativou.__Seu cabelo bronze estava na desordem mais sexy que eu já tinha visto, e ele parecia elevar-se sobre mim. __Não de um jeito que me fizesse me sentir intimidada, no entanto.__Tudo que eu queria era chegar mais perto dele._

_"Eu sou Edward", o deus sorriu, entregando-me o livro.__"Edward Masen."_

_"Bella Swan", consegui forçar a sair. __Ele era o homem mais bonito que eu já tinha visto._

_"É adorável conhecer você, Bella. Deixe-me saber se você deixar cair quaisquer outros livros. Eu ficarei feliz em juntá-los para você." __Com isso, ele se aproximou de sua mesa._

_"Esse é um dos novos garotos", Jessica sussurrou.__"Eu aposto que você está feliz por eu ter tomado o seu livro agora, não é?"_

_"Você não tem ideia", respirei enquanto Edward sentava-se à mesa me dando uma piscadela sexy antes de se virar._

Eu sacudi a cabeça para me livrar do flashback. Qual era o ponto de pensar no passado, quando eu sabia como terminou?

"Você quer esse livro também, querida?" A velha senhora perguntou. Eu não percebi que o estava segurando com tanta força.

"Não, obrigada", eu sorri colocando-o de volta na pilha.

"É a maior história de amor jamais contada. Cada jovem deve ter uma cópia." A mulher sorriu quando o pegou para colocar na minha sacola.

"Não, na verdade eu tenho uma cópia." Eu protestei. Bem, eu costumava ter uma cópia.

"Eu insisto. Algo me diz que você será uma boa cliente minha, o livro é um presente. Divirta-se." A velha senhora sorriu entregando-me a sacola com os livros. Eu não podia ser rude com a velha senhora, muito menos quando ela estava sendo tão gentil. Além disso, ela estava certa. Eu provavelmente iria me tornar a sua melhor cliente.

"Obrigada." Eu sorri antes de tomar a sacola e sair.

Eu estava prestes a entrar no meu apartamento quando Eric me chamou novamente. O que havia com esse cara? Ele não conseguia entender uma dica?

"Deixe-me ajudá-la, Bella." Eric correu para o meu lado agindo como se fosse um herói de ação ou algo assim.

"Não, realmente Eric, não preciso de ajuda." Eu quase rosnei puxando a sacola de volta. "Eu não sou uma menininha desamparada e perdida. Eu sou mais do que capaz de cuidar de mim mesma."

"Eu só estava..."

"Eu preferiria que você não o fizesse, Eric. Sou uma mulher muito independente. Eu não estou procurando nada. Eu estou feliz por conta própria."

"Eu meio que já tinha percebido" Eric riu. "Olha, se você precisar de alguma coisa tudo que você tem que fazer é chamar, ok?"

"Claro", eu sorri. "Boa noite."

Eu fui para a cama muito cedo naquela noite. Eu não sabia como estava cansada, mas quando meus sonhos foram invadidos com imagens dele, tentei com todas as minhas forças acordar, mas eu estava presa. Aquele maldito livro. Shakespeare me deve muito.

_"Então, derrubou algum livro ultimamente?" __Edward perguntou quando parou na minha mesa na aula de Inglês._

_"Se você acha que eu vou cair nessa cantada de novo...", brinquei quando ele se sentou ao meu lado._

_"Eu não preciso", Edward sorriu beijando meus lábios. __Meu corpo incendiava como o inferno com seu toque.__"Eu já te ganhei com essa cantada."_

_"Você ganhou, de fato", respirei contra seus lábios._

_"Então", Edward avançou inclinando-se e colocando o braço por cima da minha cadeira, __"Charlie chegará tarde em casa hoje à noite, eu ouvi."_

_"Ele poderia."_

_"Você quer companhia?"_

_"Isso depende da companhia."_

_"Que tal o homem que está desesperadamente apaixonado por você e que quer valorizar cada segundo que tem sozinho com você?"_

_"Isso parece incrível. Eu o conheço?"_

_"Você é uma provocadora", __Edward sorriu torto para mim e mesmo em meus sonhos eu podia sentir o desejo se espalhar pelo meu corpo enquanto ele se aproximava de mim, olhando para meus lábios__.__"Eu posso ir? Eu preciso de você Bella."_

_"Sim", eu respirei enquanto seus lábios se chocavam contra os meus.__Neste ponto, eu estava tentando me forçar a acordar, mas meu coração tinha outros planos.__Ele queria refazer cada parte daquele momento incrível._

_"SENHOR MASEN! Por favor, coloque a Senhorita Swan no chão."__Eu podia ouvir os risos por toda a sala enquanto o professor gritava.__"Talvez eu deva mandar vocês para a classe de Educação Sexual. Eu não tenho certeza de que vocês precisam de mais Shakespeare. Ele pode lhes dar mais ideias."_

_"Desculpe, Sr. Birdie". __Edward estava tentando esconder um risinho, mas eu sabia que estava vermelha como uma beterraba.__"Mas acontece que eu sou um grande fã de Romeu."_

_"Tenho certeza que você é." __Sr. Birdie olhou para nós antes de iniciar a aula._

_Antes que eu me desse conta, Edward e eu estávamos na minha casa nos agarrando apaixonadamente no sofá do meu pai.__Por que parecia tão real?__Eu quase podia sentir o gosto dele na minha língua._

_Eu rolei e agora estava em cima dele, esfregando os meus quadris contra os dele. __Eu queria atrito, qualquer atrito que me ajudasse a controlar a queimadura entre as minhas pernas. __Edward estava me deixando louca de tesão._

_"Deus, Bella", Edward gemeu.__"Precisamos parar antes que você me deixe louco."_

_"Sem parar", eu respirei indo para os botões de sua camisa._

_"Bella", Edward riu retirando a minha mão.__"Eu não quero que a nossa primeira vez seja no sofá do seu pai. Eu quero que seja especial."_

_"Mas você disse que precisava de mim." __Fiz beicinho.__"Eu pensei que você quis dizer..." _

_"Eu preciso de você, mas não apenas do seu corpo, Bella. Você tem alguma ideia do que fez comigo? Estou tão perdidamente apaixonado por você. Nunca em meus sonhos mais loucos pensei que iria encontrar a minha outra metade, mas encontrei." __Eu sorri enquanto Edward rolava para cima de mim.__"Você é tudo o que eu poderia sonhar em uma mulher. Ao dar o próximo passo, eu quero que você perceba que você é tudo para mim. Nunca haverá ninguém mais. Será sempre você, Bella."_

_"Como você pode saber disso?"_

_"Eu te amo, Bella. Eu nunca vou te machucar. Você é a minha vida. Você está em minha alma. Você tem que acreditar em mim."_

_"Eu acredito Edward." __Sorri enquanto seus lábios caíam contra os meus.__Quando suas mãos subiram pela minha blusa e sob o meu sutiã, eu gemi._

_"É claro que esperar não significa que eu não posso fazer você se sentir bem." __A voz de Edward estava rouca enquanto ele massageava meus seios.__"Você é tão bonita, Bella." __Eu podia sentir sua outra mão esfregando a minha calça jeans, bem onde eu queria tanto que ele tocasse. __Meus quadris se arquearam contra sua mão em desespero.__"Você quer que eu faça você se sentir bem, Bella?"_

_"Foda-se, sim!" __Eu tinha certeza que gritei em meu sono também__. __Edward riu, lentamente movendo a mão para abrir os meus jeans.__"Muito lento, Edward", eu gemi tentando mover a calça para baixo mais rápido._

_"Paciência, Bella. Você tem que ir devagar com estas coisas. Eu não posso apressar nada com você. Eu preciso saborear cada segundo." __Eu estava me esfregando contra seus quadris ainda, o que não ajudou quando eu senti o seu desejo também. __Por que tínhamos que esperar?_

_Quando eu senti o ar frio bater nas minhas pernas, respirei de alívio, não faltava muito agora. __Edward passou a mão lentamente pela minha perna. __Eu fiz beicinho quando ele tirou a mão do meu sutiã, mas a minha fé nele foi restaurada conforme as duas mãos fizeram o favor de arrancar a minha blusa._

_"Porra, Bella", Edward olhou para a minha calcinha. __Eu estava tão feliz por ter escolhido a de renda azul meia noite. __A luxúria em seus olhos não ajudou em nada o meu controle. __Eu o queria e não podia esperar nem mais um segundo._

_"Agora, por favor."__Eu implorei para alcançar o cinto de sua calça jeans._

_"Bella, eu não posso..."__Edward estava lutando. __Eu podia ver em seus olhos. __Ele me queria agora também._

_"Eu não me importo com uma noite romântica, Edward. Isso é certo, você e eu. Isso é tudo o que me interessa. Faça-me sua, por favor." __Edward chocou os lábios com urgência contra os meus. __Suas mãos estavam em todos os lugares, e eu quero dizer em todos os lugares.__ Eu me livrei__ de sua camiseta entre beijos._

_"Talvez devêssemos ir lá para cima, pelo menos?" __Edward estava sorrindo enquanto observava-me trabalhar no cinto de sua calça jeans. __Eu fiz beicinho.__"Vamos", Edward riu me jogando por cima do ombro enquanto me carregava para cima.__"Assim é melhor", Edward quase ronronou quando me deitou na minha cama.__"Você tem certeza sobre isso Bella?" __Eu olhei para ele e, em seguida me sentei estendendo a mão para seu cinto. __Eu desabotoei sua calça jeans em questão de segundos._

_"Isso responde a sua pergunta?" __Eu o provoquei, recostando-me na cama, observando seus olhos percorrem o meu corpo._

_"Eu te amo, Bella", Edward sussurrou tirando a calça jeans antes de se juntar a mim na cama._

_Tudo o que eu podia fazer era gemer em resposta quando seus lábios começaram a se mover pelo meu corpo. __Eu podia sentir-me movendo em meu sono, contorcendo-me enquanto me lembrava como era a sensação de ter sua pele nua esfregando contra a minha. __Eu gemi o nome dele quando senti minha calcinha deslizar do meu corpo. __Edward estava em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. __Achei difícil acreditar que era a primeira vez dele também. __Ele agiu como um profissional. __Ou foi apenas a minha memória fazendo o momento melhor? __Não, Edward tinha sido muito bom._

_Eu era uma bagunça superaquecida no momento em que as preliminares haviam terminado. __Eu podia sentir a saudade dentro do meu corpo, assim como naquela noite__. __Eu queria que Edward me tomasse, e agora!_

_"Por favor, Edward", eu ofegava arqueando contra ele enquanto sua língua girava em torno do meu mamilo. __Eu não conseguiria aguentar a tortura por mais tempo.__"Leve-me. Eu estou pronta... só me tome."_

_"Eu não mereço você, Bella", Edward sussurrou quando se moveu em cima de mim.__"Você sempre será muito boa para mim, mas eu nunca deixarei de querer você. Nunca. Nunca se esqueça disso." _

Mesmo agora, essas palavras me deixavam aquilo realmente sido seu adeus? Será que ele sabia que no dia seguinte todos os vestígios dele teriam desaparecido? Que ele e toda a sua família seriam apenas uma bela lembrança de uma época em que a minha vida tinha feito sentido?

_"Você, Edward Masen, é tudo que eu vou querer, então, por favor", eu sorri beijando seus lábios, "Faça amor comigo. Faça-me sua." __Edward sorriu pegando assisti com admiração enquanto ele estava na minha frente em toda a sua perfeição nua. __Tudo nele era perfeito.__ Eu l__ambi meus lábios, nem mesmo preocupada com a dor. __Eu sabia que Edward iria cuidar de mim._

_Edward alinhou-se a mim, erguendo as minhas pernas em direção a ele._

_"Você está pronta, amor?" __Edward perguntou com um sorriso. __Eu não precisava responder, ele sabia que eu estava pronta. __Com um movimento rápido, Edward entrou em mim._

Eu acordei com um sobressalto. Minhas pernas ainda estavam formigando e a minha respiração estava tão errática que era embaraçoso. Porra de sonhos sexuais. Foi a única vez que baixei minha guarda. Agora eu estava um pouco chateada com a simpática velhinha da livraria. Isso tudo era culpa dela. Se ela não tivesse me dado aquele maldito livro, ele não teria sequer entrado na minha mente.

Pelo menos em alguns dias eu iria começar meu novo emprego. Eu sabia que iria manter a minha mente bem e verdadeiramente livre de Edward Masen.

* * *

**_Olá amores, aqui estou eu começando mais uma tradução com a Sócia no reboque como Beta. Obrigada amiga!_**

**_Estávamos comentando qual seria a minha próxima fic esses dias e eu comentei com ela que sempre procuro por Edwards diferentes, para tornar as coisas interessantes... e acontece que eu acabei com uns dez médicos - não resisto aos doutores. Hahahaha. _**

**_Pois bem, aqui não teremos Doutor Edward - ele certamente é diferente. ;)_**

**_Espero agradar!_**

**_Beijo, Nai._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**O novo trabalho**

Eu não sei por que de repente fiquei nervosa assim que olhei para o grande edifício. Eu sabia o que esse trabalho implicava. Sabia que podia fazê-lo com uma mão amarrada nas costas, mas isso não impediu as borboletas no meu estômago quando abri a porta e caminhei até a recepção.

Cetra BlackLimited era uma empresa de contabilidade bem estabelecida. Eu sabia que se quisesse ter sucesso na vida eu teria que fazer uma grande impressão.

"Bem vinda a Cetra Black. Posso ajudá-la?" A recepcionista sorriu.

"Eu sou BellaSwan, a nova estagiária." Por que minha voz estava tremendo? Segure-se Bella, você pode fazer isso.

"Ah, sim", disse a recepcionista, pegando alguns papeis. "Eu acredito que você irá treinar com Angela. Se você quiser tomar um assento, eu irei contatá-la para você."

"Obrigada", eu sorri vagando para uma das cadeiras. Eu peguei o meu reflexo no espelho, feliz que tinha escolhido o meu terno cinza bem cinturado e camisa branca hoje. Eu parecia profissional. Meu cabelo castanho longo estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo alto. Enquanto eu alisava o meu terno, Angela veio à tona. Ela era muito angelical com longos cabelos negros.

"É muito bom conhecer você, Bella. Eu sou Angela." Conversamos um pouco durante a primeira hora. Ela me mostrou a minha mesa e me apresentou a Tanya, outra estagiária de Assistente Pessoal que tinha começado na semana passada.

"Bom, primeiro vamos levar ao Senhor Black o seu café." Angela sorriu.

"Você quer que eu faça isso, Angela? Eu não me importo." Tanya fez beicinho. Eu não sei por que Tanya olhava para mim como se eu fosse sujeira em seu sapato. Ela precisava parar antes que eu puxasse aquele cabelo loiro avermelhado.

"Não, eu quero apresentar Bellaa ele." Angela sorriu, acenando com a cabeça para eu segui-la. "Você irá se acostumar com Tanya. Ela pode ser um pouco avassaladora", Angela murmurou enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor. Havia tantas portas, era esmagador. "Os contadores podem ser encontrados aqui. Todos eles têm seus próprios escritórios." Angela fez um gesto enquanto passávamos por eles. Eu notei alguns nomes na porta. 'Sam Uley', 'Mike Newton', e 'Seth Clearwater'. "Eles são um grupo substancial, na sua maioria do sexo masculino. Eu tenho notado que Tanya usa qualquer desculpa para sair e ver um deles, embora. Acho que ela tem uma queda por ele."

_Garota estúpida._

Era tudo que eu conseguia pensar. Não havia nada pior do que se apaixonar por alguém no trabalho. Misturar negócios com prazer só poderia terminar de uma maneira: mal.

"Portanto, esta é a sala de café. Jacob gosta de seu café forte, com um pouco de leite. Ele também gosta de seu café antes das oito e meia." Eu olhei para o meu relógio, tínhamos cinco minutos.

"Então Jacob é o filho mais novo de Billy Black?" Eu perguntei, seguindo-a até seu escritório.

"Sim. Ele está na empresa há mais de um ano, mas ele é como seu pai. Ele é incrível." Eu podia ver um brilho em seus olhos. O que estava acontecendo neste lugar? Será que todo mundo tem uma quedinha por alguém?

Jacob gritou para entrarmos quando Angela bateu. Assim que entrei na sala meus olhos caíram sobre Jacob. Ele era um homem bonito, eu não podia discutir. Seu cabelo era preto e curto e ele parecia preencher seu terno com alguns músculos bem definidos.

"Bom dia, Sr. Black", Angela sorriu. "Esta é Bella Swan, a nova estagiária de Assistente Pessoal."

"Bom conhecer você, Senhorita Swan." Jacob Black sorriu para mim de sua mesa.

"É bom conhecer você também, Sr. Black."

"Meu pai falou muito bem de sua entrevista. Você realmente o impressionou."

"Espero que eu possa atender às suas expectativas, Sr. Black. Eu não posso agradecer o suficiente por essa oportunidade." E sorri colocando seu café sobre a mesa.

"Eu tenho certeza que você irá atender às minhas expectativas perfeitamente, Senhorita Swan." Ele sorriu tomando seu café. "Bem, suas habilidades com o café são excelentes. Eu mal posso esperar para ver o que você tem a oferecer." Estaria ele insinuando mais do que pensei? Ele era um homem, afinal. Eu pensei tê-lo visto me despido com os olhos um pouco.

"Eu vou passar por cima das tarefas para o dia com Bella. Há mais alguma coisa que você precise?" Angela perguntou e parecia um pouco irritada.

"Você pode trazer a Senhorita Swan para a reunião da manhã às onze. Eu sei que você já tem algumas tarefas estabelecidas para ela, mas houve um novo desenvolvimento nesta manhã e talvez eu possa precisar de sua ajuda no final desta semana." Eu não pude deixar de notar Angela respirar fundo quando saímos do escritório.

"Não se preocupe com Jacob, Bella. Ele é assim com todos os novos funcionários do sexo feminino."

"Eu posso imaginar",sorri. O poder da empresa de seu pai deve ter impulsionado o seu ego. Os homens eram todos iguais: usuários egoístas apenas atrás de uma coisa.

"Você apenas tem que saber como lidar com Jacob. Ele é um verdadeiro paquerador, mas seu coração está no lugar certo."

"Confie em mim Angela, eu posso lidar com qualquer homem." Ela podia sentir a raiva na minha voz e sorriu.

"Um pouco de anti-homens, Bella?"

"Você não tem ideia." Eu ri, balançando a cabeça.

O resto da manhã foi passada repassando minhas tarefas para a semana. Parecia que Tanya e eu iríamos compartilhar os contadores, enquanto Angela trabalharia mais diretamente com Jacob.

"Pelo menos você poderá conhecer todos os contabilistas na reunião da manhã", Angela murmurou quando entramos na sala de reuniões. "Eles não são tão maus como Tanya diz. Ela é assim porque só tem olhos para um deles."

Meus olhos caíram sobre os sete rostos que trabalhavam com Jacob - seis homens e uma mulher. Angela não estava brincando sobre a influência masculina.

Eu fui apresentada a todos. Mike foi claramente o único a me ver. Ele quase pulou por cima da mesa para apertar a minha mão. Seth parecia um bom rapaz, um pouco tímido, mas isso era uma coisa boa. Sam e Embry eram irmãos e trabalhavam para a empresa há mais de quatro anos. Eu tenho a sensação que Jacob confiava a Sam os grandes negócios. Paul, que estava sentado no canto mais distante da sala, parecia um cabeça quente, e Ben, o último contador a quem eu fui apresentada, não conseguia tirar os olhos de Angela. Realmente, esses caras não tinham coisas melhores para fazer? Eles estão todos trabalhando para a empresa de contabilidade que mais cresce lá fora, e perdem seu tempo suspirando uns pelos outros.

Finalmente, eu encontrei a única mulher contabilista. Kate era uma pessoa forte, que parecia ter todos os homens tremendo em suas a amava já.

Angela me apresentou às outra duas Assistentes Pessoais, Claire e Kim quando Jacob entrou

"Onde está Cullen?" Jacob perguntou olhando para a cadeira vazia.

"Ele está em uma reunião com a Freelance," Sam respondeu. "Eu acho que eles irão assinar o contrato hoje."

"Excelente! Bem, vamos começar essa reunião, então. Eu posso reportar a Edward qualquer informação quando ele voltar." Eu gemi internamente. Havia um cara chamado 'Edward' trabalhando aqui. Eu esperava que ele fosse velho com uma barriga de cerveja e careca para não ser lembrada do meu Edward toda vez que eu o visse ou dissesse o nome dele. Deus 'meu Edward'? O que estou dizendo? Aquele sonho com sexo de algumas noites atrás ainda estava claramente nublando a minha mente. Eu precisava queimar aquele maldito livro quando voltasse para casa.

"Bella,"Angela me cutucou. Droga, Jacob deve ter dito algo para mim, mas eu estava muito perdida em meus próprios pensamentos para ouvi-lo.

"Tudo bem para você, Senhorita Swan?"

"Hum... sim." Com o que diabos eu tinha acabado de concordar?

"Eu acho que colocá-la para lidar com os novos contratos irá funcionar bem. Sei que há muito trabalho envolvido, mas eu tive a impressão do meu pai de que você gostaria de ser mantida ocupada." Jacob sorriu.

"Ele estava certo, Sr. Black". Eu respondi com firmeza. Uau, os novos contratos. Eu não tinha ideia de que eles confiavam em mim tanto assim.

"Ótimo. Uma vez que o Sr. Cullen voltar, você poderá começar com a papelada da Freelance." Jacob bateu palmas.

A reunião terminou poucos minutos depois e todos nós rapidamente voltamos para as nossas mesas.

"Por que Bella ficou com os novos contratos?" Tanya, não muito tempo depois que tínhamos chegado de volta ao escritório, lamentou. "Ela só está aqui há um dia e já tem mais controle do que eu."

"A educação de Bella é excepcional, Tanya. Sr. Black a contratou apenas por essa razão. Você já tem mais do que suficiente para fazer."

"Mas ela participará das reuniões e trabalhará em estreita colaboração com os contabilistas. Isso não é justo."

"Se você tem um problema, eu sugiro que você o leve até o Sr. Black".

"Talvez eu vá", Tanya rosnou saindo como uma tempestade do escritório.

"Eu não dou cinco minutos até que Jacob a envie de volta com o rabo entre as pernas." Angela riu encostada a minha mesa. "Não é pessoal, Bella. Acho que tem mais a ver com você ser capaz de trabalhar em estreita colaboração com Edward do que qualquer outra coisa." Então eu estava certa. Eu me perguntava qual deles Tanya estava cobiçando. Droga. Se Tanya tinha uma queda pelo Sr. Cullen, as chances de ele ser um velho com excesso de peso eram realmente escassas.

"Tanya tem uma quedinha pelo Sr. Cullen, não é?" Eu ri.

"É Edward, e a maioria das mulheres neste edifício têm." Ótimo, eu ia trabalhar com algum modelo pelo jeito como as coisas soavam.

"Você está incluída?" Eu ergui minha sobrancelha para ela.

"Deus não. Ele é sexy como o inferno, mas não é realmente o meu tipo. Ele parece ser um verdadeiro idiota para ser honesta."

"Há quanto tempo ele trabalha para a empresa?"

"Apenas quatro meses. Ele fez um grande impacto. Jacob está realmente impressionado com ele."

"Parece que ele me dará trabalho."

"Eu tenho a sensação de que você será capaz de cuidar de si mesma." Angela sorriu enquanto Tanya invadia o escritório de volta."O que Jacob disse?"Tanya bufou de volta em sua cadeira e começou a digitar em seu computador, ignorando Angela. "Acho que ele não ficou feliz."

"Ele me deu um aviso." Tanya olhou para ela fixamente. "Então, se você me der licença, tenho trabalho a fazer."

Eu tentei esconder o meu risinho. Tanya era uma verdadeira criança mimada. Isso estava claro.

"Alguém quer café?" Eu perguntei uma hora depois.

"Não, obrigada, mas faça um para Jacob." Angela sorriu. Tanya nem sequer me respondeu. Ela era uma vadia. Eu me levantei nem mesmo dando-lhe um olhar. Eu poderia jogar esse jogo, se quisesse.

"Então, como está o seu dia Bella?" Uma voz perguntou enquanto eu estava mexendo meu café. Eu me virei para ver Mike atrás de mim.

"Muito bom, obrigada", eu respondi tentando me manter longe dele.

"Então, você sempre viveu em Washington?"

"Não, eu mudei para cá há poucos dias." Erro número um, eu sabia o que estava por vir.

"Eu ficaria feliz em lhe mostrar a cidade. Conheço restaurantes realmente muito bons."

"Sinto muito, Mike, mas eu nunca socializo fora do trabalho." Sorri pegando as duas xícaras de café. "Obrigada pela gentil oferta, embora."

"Sempre que quiser,Bella", Mike falou quando saí para ir ao escritório de Jacob.

Bati na porta e me assustei quando Jacob abriu a porta quase que instantaneamente.

"Eu lhe trouxe um café Sr. Black", sorri.

"Obrigado, mas eu tenho uma reunião agora. Talvez você possa levá-lo para o Sr. Cullen em vez disso. Acredito que ele acabou de voltar. Quando você o vir, pode dizer que eu preciso falar com ele quando eu voltar?"

"Certamente." Eu olhei pelo corredor. Eu não tinha ideia de que porta era a do escritório do Sr. Cullen.

"A porta é a terceira à direita." Jacob murmurou em meu ouvido.

"Oh, muito obrigada." Eu esperava que não estivesse corando.

"O prazer é meu." Com isso, Jacob vagou pelo corredor.

Eu voltei pelo corredor, me lembrando que todas as portas tinham os nomes dos contadores. Bella, para uma mulher inteligente, às vezes você pode ser muito burra.

Eu fiquei do lado de fora da porta de Edward Cullen, respirando fundo antes de bater. No entanto, quando bati, não houve resposta. Eu sabia que não podia entrar no escritório de um estranho, então decidi simplesmente levar o maldito café para Angela.

"Jacob estava de saída. Eu não queria desperdiçar o café", murmurei, depois de perceber seu rosto confuso. "Sr. Black me disse para levar o café para o Sr. Cullen, mas parece que ele não está em seu escritório."

"Edward voltou?" Tanya perguntou, erguendo-se de excitação. Ela parecia uma cadela no cio.

"Eu não tenho certeza. Ele não respondeu quando bati em sua porta."

"Vou levar um café para ele." Tanya claramente não estava ouvindo uma palavra do que eu disse antes.

Eu ri balançando a cabeça. Tanya tinha uma grande queda por ele. Eu não podia esperar para conhecer esse tal Edward e ver qual era o motivo de todo o alarido.

Eu estava me acostumando com o sistema de informática da empresa. Era muito moderno e eu estava ansiosa para atualizar algumas coisas. Agora que eu sabia que seria responsável por todos os novos arquivos de clientes, estava animada com o que eu poderia trazer para a empresa. Angela tinha me dado reinado quase livre para fazer o que quisesse com eles. Eu poderia dizer que ia gostar de trabalhar com ela.

"Você deve ter batido na porta errada,Bella", Tanya riu entrando novamente na sala. "Talvez seja melhor você me deixar cuidar do Edward."

"Tudo o que você quiser, Tanya", eu bocejei desinteressada.

"Tanya, correr atrás de Edward é o menor dos seus problemas. Você já enviou os e-mails?"

"Eu estou na metade."

"Somente na metade?" Angela levantou a voz, claramente irritada. "Eles precisam ser enviados hoje. Sugiro que você sossegue a sua bunda nessa cadeira e siga em frente. Você não sairá daqui até que esteja tudo feito." Tanya marchou com raiva até sua mesa. Eu não ouvi um pio dela até o final do dia.

Eu estive bastante ocupada para o meu primeiro dia. Passei um pouco de tempo com Sam, que estava trabalhando nas contas de um dos nossos maiores clientes, passei algumas boas horas no arquivo procurando faturas antigas. Sam ficou bastante impressionado por eu ter conseguido encontrar a maioria delas.

"Eu poderia passar algum tempo reorganizando aqueles arquivos lá embaixo", comentei assim que ele espalhou todas as faturas sobre sua mesa.

"Isso parece uma boa ideia. Ninguém mexe lá há anos. Temos outro espaço para arquivar tudo o que tem mais de dez anos de idade. Jacob pode lhe dar o código. Tenho certeza de que um dos meninos será capaz de carregar qualquer coisa para você."

"Obrigada."

"Eu tenho que dizer, Senhorita Swan, você parece extremamente organizada. Acho que você irá se encaixar perfeitamente a esta empresa."

"Eu estou ansiosa para me ambientar, mas a Senhorita Weber tem sido muito útil."

"Ela é uma joia" Sam sorriu. "Minha esposa Emily costumava ir à escola com ela. Elas são melhores amigas."

"Isso é maravilhoso. Eu não mantenho contato com qualquer um dos meus amigos da escola mais." Devido ao fato de que a maior parte deles desapareceu.

"Isso é uma vergonha."

"Nós meio que nos afastamos", eu menti.

"Muito inteligente para acompanhar, eu espero." Sam sorriu calorosamente voltando para suas faturas. "Eu acho que você está livre para continuar com suas outras funções agora, Senhorita Swan. Obrigado por sua ajuda."

"Não é nenhum problema. Estou sempre feliz em ajudar." Sam balançou a cabeça antes de eu sair de seu escritório.

Para onde o dia tinha ido? Olhei para o relógio e vi que já eram cinco e vinte. Eu sabia que a correspondência saía às cinco e meia, então eu corri para coletá-la com Angela.

"Desculpe", eu respirei recolhendo as correspondências da minha mesa. "O Sr. Uley me pediu para encontrar algumas faturas no arquivo."

"Não se preocupe. Eu ia mandar Tanya. É apenas o seu primeiro dia Bella. Eu não espero que você se lembre de tudo."

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu posso levar isso." Eu sorri pegando a bandeja. "É a segunda porta ao lado do elevador, certo?"

"Estou impressionada."

"Estarei de volta em poucos minutos." Olhei para o relógio. Eu tinha três minutos agora, então eu comecei a caminhar mais rápido.

Corri pelo corredor vendo porta da sala de correio. O carteiro já estava lá recolhendo os sacos. Eu corri mais rápido tentando pegá-lo, só para colidir com alguém que saía de seu escritório. A bandeja voou no ar e parecia que estava chovendo cartas.

"Droga", eu murmurei me curvando para pegá-las o mais rápido que pude.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu deveria ter olhado para onde estava indo", uma voz masculina soou. Notei que suas mãos começaram a me ajudar a recolher as cartas. Eu não tinha certeza do porquê, mas algo em sua voz soava familiar.

Olhei para cima para agradecer ao homem com o qual eu havia colidido, apenas para perder o fôlego quando vi os olhos dele.

Não! Não! Isso não estava acontecendo!

* * *

**_O que estava acontecendo? Claro, ninguém sabe em quem Bella esbarrou não é mesmo? _**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes do capítulo eu quero falar com quem lê Not Without You. Eu sei que estou em dívida com vocês lá e estou tentando ao máximo me encantar novamente com ela, mas eu estou totalmente desmotivada. Vocês já devem ter percebido que o que empolga essa tradutora aqui são os seus comentários - sempre tão carinhosos... lá, eles praticamente não existem e eu me pergunto: Estou perdendo o meu tempo? Traduzindo capítulos de mais de 15 páginas para ninguém ler? Eu vou voltar a postar, mas no momento estou com muito mais vontade de reler 50 Tons... ;)**

**Capítulo 3**

**Edward?**

Os olhos verdes puros bateram-me no chão como um raio. Eu não precisava ver o resto do seu rosto para saber para quem eu estava olhando, mas ainda assim, eu não pude resistir. Três anos não o tinham mudado nada. Seu cabelo estava mais curto, mais domesticado, mas ele ainda era cada centímetro do homem que eu amava."Edward?"Minha voz era apenas um sussurro quando ele me viu.

"Sim, isso é certo. Eu sou Edward Cullen. Você deve ser Bella Swan a nova estagiária. Jacob me falou muito sobre você." Ele estava falando sério? Será que ele realmente achava que eu não o reconheceria? Eu estava tão enfurecida que estava considerando bater na cara dele com a bandeja da correspondência.

"Você está brincando comigo?" Eu rosnei, pegando as cartas de sua mão. "Você desaparece por três anos e tem a coragem de fingir que não tem ideia de quem sou?"

"Sinto muito, mas não tenho ideia do que você está falando. Eu nunca vi você antes na minha vida." Edward parecia confuso e levantou-se ao mesmo tempo que eu.

"Seu idiota", murmurei indo embora. Eu não conseguiria lidar com os meus sentimentos, enquanto ele estivesse na minha frente e não quando ele estava agindo como um total idiota.

"Sinto muito senhorita Swan, mas eu acho que você deve ter me confundido com outra pessoa", Edward pronunciou antes de entrar em seu escritório. Ele estava tão cheio de merda.

Eu gritei para Danny, o carteiro, antes de ele sair e ele pareceu petrificado quando eu joguei as correspondências em cima dele. Acho que eu ainda estava um pouco chateada do meu confronto com Edward. Foi choque ou puro ódio que estava me fazendo tremer incontrolavelmente? Em todos esses anos sonhando vê-lo novamente, nenhuma vez eu imaginei que seria dessa forma.

Eu caminhei de volta pelo corredor. Queria derrubar a porta, mas não podia. Ficou claro que Edward não deu a mínima para mim, mas eu queria respostas. Se eu tivesse que arrancá-las dele, eu o faria. Entrei em seu escritório sem nem mesmo bater.

Peguei o final da conversa telefônica de Edward antes que ele rapidamente desligasse.

"Três meses, eu não posso esperar tanto tempo. Houve uma complicação. Não, eu não posso entrar em detalhes. Tem que ser mais cedo."Edward olhou para mim. "Sim, Sr. Cooper. Vou enviar as faturas amanhã de manhã." Ele não estava enganando ninguém. "Adeus."

Eu permaneci diante dele com meus braços cruzados, batendo o pé. Eu esperava parecer fodidamente assustadora, porque eu estava a ponto de arrancar-lhe os olhos se ele não me desse algumas respostas.

"Há uma razão para que você tenha invadido o meu escritório, Senhorita Swan?"

"Por favor, corte essa porcaria, Edward", eu rosnei me aproximando dele. "Eu não sou estúpida. Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu não tenho certeza se gosto do seu tom, Senhorita Swan. Você quer que eu chame a segurança?"

"Se você não me der algumas respostas, pode ser sua única opção."

"Você é assim com todos que acaba de conhecer? Como diabos você conseguiu esse trabalho?" O bastardo arrogante estava morto.

"Não se atreva", eu gritei. "Você desapareceu da minha vida, Edward. Você tem alguma ideia de como foi difícil para mim? Eu tive que seguir em frente sem respostas. Você acabou com toda a minha vida. Você me usou. Você pegou o que queria e foi embora e agora finge que nem mesmo me conhece. Como você acha que isso me faz sentir? Você pensa tão pouco de mim? Será que eu realmente não signifiquei nada para você, afinal?" Algo em minhas palavras mudou sua expressão, e de repente eu vi o Edward que eu amara em seus olhos.

"Eu nunca usei você Bella." A voz de Edward era triste e ele olhou para sua mesa. _Te peguei!_ Onde está a arrogância agora, Sr. Cullen, ou seria Masen? Eu não tinha ideia.

"Seu filho da puta. Como você pode fazer isso comigo?" Eu estava gritando. Eu não me importava.

"Por favor, Bella", Edward se levantou de sua cadeira. Eu tive que tropeçar para trás para manter a minha distância dele. Eu odiava esse cara com cada fração do meu coração, mas Deus, a eletricidade de desejo que fluía através de mim era enorme. "Você não pode dizer a ninguém que me conheceu há três anos."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não posso te dizer", Edward sussurrou se aproximando de mim. Eu me afastei ainda mais até chegar à parede com um baque. "Me desculpe por ter tentado fingir que não sabia quem você era. Eu sabia que você não seria tão estúpida. Eu só pensei..." Edward parou e ficou perdido em pensamentos.

"Você pensou o que?" Eu perguntei, quebrando sua concentração.

"Que seria apenas mais fácil se você não se lembrasse", Edward murmurou, voltando a olhar diretamente para mim. Engoli em seco quando ele inclinou ambas as mãos contra a parede me prendendo. "De todos os trabalhos que você poderia conseguir Bella, por que teve que ser esse?"Eu estava vagamente consciente de sua respiração no meu pescoço, muito distraída por seus olhos verdes que estavam fazendo meu coração disparar. Por que eu era tão fraca? Eu odiava esse cara, mas tudo que o meu corpo podia fazer era se arquear ao toque de sua mão correndo pelo meu rosto e pescoço. Seu polegar traçou meus lábios e eu ofeguei, separando-os ligeiramente. "Você ainda é tão bonita quanto antes."

"Eu te odeio", eu murmurei, sentindo suas mãos se movendo para o meu casaco, lentamente o abrindo.

"Você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que te deixei para protegê-la?" Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu estremeci sentindo suas mãos se movendo para a minha cintura, explorando meu estômago.

"Não banque o herói, Edward. Eu sei que você não é." Eu gemi sentindo-o rir contra a minha pele, os lábios passando no meu pescoço. Foda-se, eu estava pegando fogo. Meu corpo traidor estremeceu de prazer se movendo tão perto dele quanto podia.

"Você ainda sente o mesmo", Edward falou de forma ardente, com as mãos lentamente desabotoando a minha camisa. _Claro que não! Eu não iria fazer isso. Por que o meu corpo não estava me ouvindo?_

"Você não tem ideia de quantas vezes eu sonhei com você Bella. Eu não posso acreditar que você está aqui, é como uma piada de mau gosto de alguém, enviando-lhe aqui para me insultar." Piada de mau gosto? Meu Deus, ele era um fala mansa!

Eu não pude deixar de lamentar quando a minha camisa estava aberta. Suas mãos foram rápidas para massagear meus seios por cima do sutiã de renda branco.

"Ainda tão fodidamente perfeita", Edward divagou inclinando-se para beijar as partes onde a minha pele estava exposta.

Eu precisava parar com isso. Minha cabeça estava em todo o lugar, mas eu sabia que transar com Edward não iria ajudar em nada.

"Ed... Edward... Oh Deus, sim", eu rosnei sentindo seus dentes nos meus mamilos. Eu estava perdendo a cabeça quando prendi meus braços em seu pescoço.

"Eu nunca quis uma mulher mais do que a você", a voz de Edward era sexo puro enquanto suas mãos se moviam para começar a desabotoar as minhas calças. Ok, eu precisava parar com isso agora, porque no momento em suas mãos estivessem em qualquer lugar perto da minha calcinha eu sabia que estaria perdida.

"Edward", consegui empurrar as mãos dele, "Não podemos fazer isso." As mãos de Edward me deixaram, caindo em derrota.

"Sinto muito. Eu não sei o que deu em mim." Ele afastou-se parecendo envergonhado enquanto eu abotoava a minha camisa de volta. Nós dois estávamos ofegantes, incapazes de olhar para o outro, no caso que o desejo tomasse conta novamente.

"Para onde vamos a partir daqui?" Eu perguntei, observando-o sentar-se à sua mesa e passar as mãos pelo seu cabelo, que era o que ele sempre costumava fazer quando estava estressado.

"Isso depende de você." Eu olhei para ele confusa. "Bella, para sua segurança, você não pode dizer a uma única alma que você me conheceu há três anos."

"No que diabos você se meteu?" Por que eu estava tão preocupada com ele? Esse cara quebrou o meu coração. Deus, eu o deixei me apalpar para relembrar os velhos tempos. _Que porra é essa, Bella?_

"Eu não posso te dizer." Os olhos verdes de Edward pareciam queimar minha alma quando ele olhou para mim.

"Não podemos passar disso se você não me disser."

"Quem disse alguma coisa sobre seguir em frente?"

"O que... você está falando sério?" Eu estava lentamente ficando cara tentou arrancar as minhas roupas; certamente ele ainda deve sentir alguma coisa... espere, eu caí nessa de novo, não foi? Sempre tinha sido apenas sobre sexo para ele."Você nunca me amou, não é? Foi tudo apenas sexo para você?"

Edward olhou para mim, procurando o meu rosto. "Antes de eu responder, você jura não dizer a uma única alma que me conhecia há três anos? É importante, Bella. Eu não estou brincando sobre a sua segurança."

"Eu não tenho a mínima vontade de dizer a ninguém que eu tive um namorado que me abandonou na noite em que eu perdi a minha virgindade. Você sabe quão embaraçoso é isso?" Eu rosnei. "Você era mesmo virgem? Aposto que você não era... babaca", eu murmurei para mim mesma, mas eu notei uma pequena risada vinda de Edward. _Como eu disse, babaca!_

"Vocês, meninas eram todas iguais na escola. Tudo o que eu precisava fazer era mencionar a palavra com 'A' e todas deixavam cair sua calcinha dentro de segundos." Eu senti meu estômago revirar com nojo. Como eu tinha me apaixonado por esse cara? Ele era vil. Eu sabia que ele não era virgem. De repente, eu me senti muito violada. Eu tinha deixado Edward tirar algo de mim que nunca poderia ter de volta. Deus, nos últimos três anos eu ainda sonhava com aquela noite. Pare com isso Bella, Edward não está interessado. Ele só queria o seu corpo.

"Obrigada pela honestidade." Eu fervi. "Mantenha-se fora do meu caminho, Edward. Eu estou falando sério."

"Eu vou tentar", ele falou antes de eu deixar seu escritório. Corri direto para o banheiro para lavar meu rosto. Eu consegui me segurar até chegarem casa e, finalmente, deixar meus soluços entrarem em erupção.

Quem diabos Edward Masen pensava que era? Por que ele se chama Edward Cullen agora? Com quem ele tinha falado ao telefone quando eu invadi seu escritório? Onde estava o resto de sua família? Havia tantas perguntas e eu sabia que nunca iria conseguir as respostas.

Parte de mim queria ir embora e voltar para Forks imediatamente. Será que eu realmente queria fazer isso de novo? A outra parte queria ficar, mas por todas as razões erradas. Eu não tinha ideia de quanto tempo Edward ficaria em Washington, mas a julgar pelo telefonema que eu tinha testemunhado, poderia ser apenas uma questão de meses. Eu poderia arrancar as respostas dele nesse tempo? Será que ainda queria tentar? Eu não deveria estar pensando no meu trabalho? Esse era o meu plano quando me mudei para cá. Uma carreira era tudo o que eu queria desde que Edward me deixou. E ,de repente, ele vira meu mundo de cabeça para baixo novamente, quando eu estava prestes a conseguir. Fale sobre destino. Eu estava totalmente ferrada.

Tomei um longo banho quente para tentar me ajudar a dormir. O único pensamento que continuou correndo pela minha mente, era como convincente Edward tinha sido três anos atrás. Em nenhum momento ele me pressionou a fazer sexo quando estávamos no colégio. Quero dizer, nós estávamos namorando há mais de três meses antes daquela noite. Essas não eram ações comuns de um adolescente de sangue quente.

Eu sabia que iria acabar sonhando com ele hoje à noite, e até mesmo em meus sonhos eu podia sentir meu coração sangrar com as lembranças de um amor que parecia que eu nunca tive.

_"Onde você está me levando?" __Eu ri sentindo as mãos de Edward sobre meus olhos._

_"Estamos quase lá. Cuidado, há um degrau aqui." __Edward riu tentando me guiar. __Eu tropecei. __"Você promete manter os olhos fechados se eu colocar minhas mãos na sua cintura? Eu não quero que você caia."_

_"Eu prometo." __Meu corpo não poderia deixar de formigar quando suas mãos encontraram a minha cintura._

_"Estamos quase lá", Edward murmurou no meu ouvido, beijando lentamente meu pescoço. __A ação não fez nada para ajudar no meu equilíbrio.__"Talvez beijar você não seja a melhor ideia quando você tem os olhos fechados?" __Edward riu._

_"Eu acho que iria perder o equilíbrio com os olhos fechados ou não. Você não tem ideia do poder que seus lábios têm sobre mim."_

_"Ugh... é mesmo? Talvez devêssemos testar essa teoria mais tarde." __Eu ia queimar se ele continuasse gemendo assim. __Hormônios adolescentes.__"Ok, espere aqui. Não se mexa!"_

_"Sim senhor", eu o saldei como um soldado e o ouvi rir à distância. __Eu sabia que estávamos perto do mar. __Eu podia ouvir as ondas quebrando.__Tínhamos que estar em algum lugar em La Push.__"Ok, você pode abrir os olhos agora". __Edward disse._

_Meus olhos tiveram que se ajustar a luminosidade no começo, mas quando vi Edward sentado com um pequeno piquenique no topo da falésia, eu engasguei. __Foi a coisa mais romântica que alguém já tinha feito para mim. __Claro, significava mais porque Edward tinha feito isso. __Meus sentimentos eram tão esmagadores por ele. __Ele me deixava sem fôlego na maioria dos dias. __Eu ainda não tinha ideia de como iria dizer a ele que eu o amava. __Nós só estávamos namorando oficialmente há quatro semanas; talvez fosse muito cedo para dizer como eu me sentia?_

_"Então o que você acha?" E__le fez um gesto para a cena na minha frente._

_"Você fez tudo isso?" __Eu perguntei espantada enquanto me juntava a ele no cobertor._

_"Esme fez os bolos, mas eu fiz todo o resto." __Edward sorriu, entregando-me um refrigerante e, em seguida, começando a abrir os sanduíches e bolos. __Eu nunca poderia ter o suficiente de momentos como este com ele._

_"Você é bom demais para ser verdade, Edward Masen", eu murmurei, inclinando-me para beijar seus lábios. __Edward respondeu instantaneamente envolvendo os braços ao redor da minha cintura. __Sua língua separou os meus lábios para que ele pudesse ganhar entrada na minha boca. __Assim que as nossas línguas se tocaram ambos soltamos um gemido de prazer. __Minhas mãos encontraram seu cabelo e eu o senti me empurrar de costas contra o cobertor. __A sensação de seu corpo em cima do meu estava me deixando em frenesi. __Suas mãos deslizavam pela lateral do meu corpo e minha respiração falhou quando seus dedos roçaram os meus seios. _

Como eu poderia ter sido tão tola?

Quanto mais de um adolescente com tesão eu precisava ver?Ficou claro agora, mas naquela época tudo o que eu vi foi amor e devoção.

_"Bella", a voz de Edward estava rouca quando ele afastou seus lábios dos meus.__"Há outra razão pela qual eu te trouxe até aqui."_

_"Deus, você vai terminar comigo, não é?" __Eu o provoquei._

_"Nunca", Edward sorriu acariciando o meu rosto.__"Você não tem ideia do que você fez comigo. Eu costumava ser uma pessoa solitária. Era a única maneira que eu sabia viver. Nada mais faz sentido. Só ficar com você." __Eu podia ver uma pitada de medo em seus olhos._

_"Hei", eu sorri pegando a mão dele na minha.__"Você me tem, Edward, para sempre." __Eu sorri, inclinando-me para beijar seus lábios nossos lábios se separaram Edward estava me olhando com tal admiração que chegava a ser desconcertante._

_"Eu me apaixonei por você, Bella", Edward murmurou, apoiando a testa contra a minha.__"Não importa quão errado seja. Eu te amo e isso é tudo o que eu sei."_

Eu estava adicionando partes em um sonho ou era o que ele realmente disse? Deus, eu não tinha ideia, mas não podia deixar de pensar que apenas talvez Edward sempre soubesse que teria que me deixar.

_"Eu estou apaixonada por você também". Sorri contra seus lábios._

_"Sério?" __Edward pareceu atordoado com a minha confissão._

_"Acho que eu te amei desde o primeiro momento em que te vi."_

_"Talvez você deixar cair Romeu e Julieta na minha frente tenha sido um sinal?" __Edward respondeu dando pequenos beijos na minha mandíbula._

_"Talvez", eu respirei, entrelaçando as minhas mãos em seu cabelo._

_"Você é a minha vida agora, Bella. Você é tudo que eu sempre irei querer - para sempre."_

_"Para sempre é muito tempo, Edward." __Eu ri quando seus lábios roçaram para baixo em direção ao meu pescoço._

_"Eu conheço o meu coração, Bella. Ninguém nunca irá me ver como você. Eu pensei que poderia proteger o meu coração. Eu sei as consequências de me apaixonar, mas eu não consegui me conter. Você era o meu chamado da sereia Bella, em todos os sentidos da palavra."_

Eu acordei de repente com suor escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Por que eu estava tão quente? Puxei o edredom do meu corpo, acolhendo o ar fresco na minha pele. Eu tive que pensar novamente nos eventos de hoje. Será que tudo realmente tinha acontecido?Eu sabia que tinha. Eu nunca poderia imaginar algo tão sexy como Edward me tateando em seu escritório. Por que eu o impedi mesmo? Porque você está colocando sua carreira em primeiro lugar Bella! Oh sim, a minha carreira, é claro.

O problema é que foi a minha carreira que me ajudou a encontrar o destino tentando me dizer alguma coisa? Quero dizer, quais eram as chances de Edward e eu trabalharmos para a mesma empresa em Washington? Ele poderia ter acabado em qualquer lugar do mundo, e ainda assim estamos aqui sendo tinha que significar alguma coisa, certo?

E, quanto ele só querer sexo de mim, eu realmente acreditava nisso? Edward tinha dito que me deixou para me proteger. Isso não soa como um cara que só queria sexo. Para ser honesta, parecia um cara apaixonado.

Eu sabia que tinha que ir com calma. Eu já estava analisando tudo demais. Quem era eu para adivinhar o que Edward estava pensando?Claramente, ele não era mais o homem pelo qual eu me apaixonei.

Eu sabia que não deveria sequer estar perdendo meu tempo pensando nele, mas o que mais eu poderia fazer? Não importa o quanto eu o odiasse por ter me abandonar anos atrás, eu não poderia esconder o fato de que ainda estava completamente e totalmente apaixonada por ele.

Como eu ia seguir em frente com isso?

* * *

_**Quem mais quer bater em Edward com a bandeja da correspondência? Alguém tem algum conselho para a nossa pobre Bella?**_

_**Bejio,**_

_**Nai.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Seguindo em frente.**

Assim que pisei no metrô eu me perguntei se iria vê-lo hoje ou se ele deliberadamente tentaria me evitar. Quão ruim seria isso? Eu estava totalmente abalada por um cara que eu amava quando estava na escola? Ainda ontem eu estava dando a Tanya um inferno pelo mesmo motivo. Eu parei de repente. Puta merda. Tanya estava caidinha por Edward também. O meu Edward. Eu não tinha certeza se gostava da ideia. E se ele quisesse seguir as coisas com ela? Não era como se eu fosse alguma coisa dele mais; eu não tinha sido por três anos. Passei todo o trajeto me preocupando com isso. Porquê?Eu não tinha ideia. Eu deveria estar chateada com ele ainda, mas não estava.

"Bom dia, Bella,"Angela me cumprimentou quando entrei no escritório. "Como foi a sua noite?"

"Eu fui para a cama muito cedo. Estava exausta", respondi pendurando meu casaco. Já estava quente no escritório.

"Oh, bom dia, Sr. Cullen. Há algo que você precise?" Angela perguntou.

Eu congelei por um segundo de costas para ele.

_Compostura Bella, aja como se nem sequer estivesse afetada por sua presença. Não deixe que ele saiba que apenas a mera menção de seu nome encharca a sua calcinha._

"Eu estava esperando pegar a Senhorita Swan cedo, para que eu pudesse discutir o contrato da Freelance com ela em meu escritório." Eu me virei tentando não olhar para ele, mas quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, todo o meu ódio desapareceu. Ele parecia abalado, como se não tivesse dormido na noite passada.

"Isso é bom, Sr. Cullen", eu respondi com indiferença. "Eu vou buscar uma xícara de café para nós e depois o encontrarei em seu escritório." Edward sorriu levemente antes de concordar e sair.

"É uma coisa boa que Tanya não chega cedo", eu brinquei. "Ela poderia me matar por tentar roubar o seu homem."

"Ela chegaria se Edward chegasse sempre cedo. Esta é a primeira vez para ele." Angela respondeu pensativa.

"Ele nunca chega cedo?"

"Não. Ele é sempre o último a ir para casa. Eu nunca o vi chegar tão cedo, nunca."

"Ele deve realmente querer passar por cima do contrato da Freelance." Eu estava tentando fazer uma piada, mas Angela ainda estava pensativa quando saí para pegar os cafés.

Edward estava sentado em sua mesa quando entrei.

"Bella", Edward levantou-se, apenas para sentar-se de novo quando eu andei em direção a ele, entregando-lhe o café. "Obrigado. Você não tem ideia de quanto eu preciso disso."

"Você dormiu na noite passada?"

"Não realmente", Edward suspirou, colocando sua xícara sobre a mesa.

"Onde você quer começar com o contrato da Freelance? Você precisa que eu pegue o arquivo?" Eu estava tentando ser profissional, mas a maneira como Edward estava me olhando estava fazendo minha pele lentamente queimar por dentro.

"Você realmente quer falar sobre o contrato da Freelance em primeiro lugar?" Ele questionou me dando aquele sorriso torto que encharcava a minha calcinha._Compostura Bella!_

"O que mais temos para falar Sr. Cullen?"

"Bella, por favor. Eu sei que você tem mais perguntas para mim."

"Não que você pretenda responder." Eu olhei para ele enquanto tomava o café. Eu não pude deixar de notar Edward olhando para os meus lábios.

"Sinto muito sobre o que eu disse ontem. Eu estava apenas tentando tornar isso mais fácil para nós dois."

"Nada disso será fácil."

"Eu sei disso, mas eu tenho que tentar Bella, eu sei que tudo isso é culpa minha. Aceito que fugir de você do jeito que eu fiz foi... imperdoável."

"Se você estiver procurando por simpatia, você não irá conseguir nada de mim. Você quebrou o meu coração em todos os sentidos."

"Se pudesse voltar atrás eu voltaria, acredite em mim."

"Você pediu para que eu acreditasse em você uma vez antes, então me desculpe se eu recusar esse pedido." Eu rebati olhando para longe dele.

"Como você quer jogar isso, Bella? Se você quiser que eu mantenha minha distância, eu posso. Se você me quiser longe eu irei embora. Eu não quero machucá-la mais do que já fiz."

Eu não podia suportar a ideia de ele ir embora, não quando eu tinha apenas acabado de encontrá-lo novamente.

"Não, não vá", Edward sentiu o pânico na minha voz. "Nós só precisamos tentar ser amigos, eu acho."

"Você pode fazer isso?" Edward levantou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Fomos amigos por um tempo antes..." Edward riu de mim. "O quê?"

"Bella, nós nunca fomos apenas amigos."

"Eu posso tentar se você quiser", sussurrei. "Não estou pronta para deixá-lo ir, no entanto, Edward. Eu preciso que você me ajude a me curar. Você me deve isso depois de ter quebrado o meu coração."

"Você está certa." Edward suspirou passando as mãos pelo cabelo. "Mas eu posso te dizer uma coisa, Bella: não espere que eu esteja por perto mais que três meses. Eu me mudo muito."

"Você realmente não pode me dizer nada, pode?" Edward balançou a cabeça solenemente."E a sua família?"

"Por favor, Bella", a voz dele estava angustiada. Eu podia sentir que estava ficando demais para ele.

"Então nós temos cerca de três meses." Eu respirei profundamente, mudando de assunto, tentando aceitar as minhas próprias palavras. Três meses parecia um tempo muito curto, mas eu iria aproveitar o que pudesse.

"Para um novo começo, amiga", Edward respondeu estendendo a mão para mim.

"Para um novo começo", eu murmurei pegando sua mão e sacudindo. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu sabia que Edward poderia sentir a conexão acontecendo entre nós? Como diabo iríamos fazer isso?

"Você promete parar de fazer perguntas sobre o passado? Eu te contaria, se pudesse, mas... eu não posso."

"Só se você responder a uma pergunta." Edward parecia irritado, mas eu continuei. "Será que você realmente me deixou para me proteger ou eu fiz algo errado... naquela noite. Quer dizer, era a minha primeira vez..."

"Bella", a voz de Edward estava cheia de incredulidade. "Você foi perfeita... você é perfeita. Eu te deixei para mantê-la segura. Essa é a verdade." Tudo o que eu podia fazer era acenar para ele. Eu queria perguntar mais, mas sabia que não havia nenhum ponto. "Talvez devêssemos começar com o contrato da Freelance agora?"

"Eu acho que pode ser melhor." Edward sorriu para mim, tomando um grande gole de café.

"Como vão as coisas com o Sr. Cullen?" Angela perguntou quando eu vaguei de volta para o escritório uma hora mais tarde.

"Ela estava com Edward todo esse tempo?" Tanya reclamou, olhando para mim.

"Bom dia para você também, Tanya" Eu ri.

_Isso mesmo sua puta, eu estava com Edward e ontem eu até o deixei me apalpar em seu escritório_. Por que eu estava agindo como uma menina da escola obcecada? Eu acho que Edward causava isso em mim.

"Eu vou ver se ele quer um café. Ele geralmente não chega tão cedo." Tanya estava prestes a se levantar quando eu respondi.

"Eu já levei café para ele. Ele está ocupado com o novo contrato da Freelance. Ele não quer ser incomodado."

"Quem diabos é você, guarda dele?" Tanya gritou.

"Não", eu sorri. "Eu pensei que esse cargo era seu. Diga-me,Tanya, será que ele gosta de loiras? Eu descobriria antes que a sua paixão se transforme em uma obsessão." Eu podia ouvir Angela rindo atrás de mim.

"Como você se atreve? Você esteve aqui por míseros dois dias e já está me insultando."

"Como eu te insultei?" Eu ri com descrença. "Eu apenas perguntei se você sabia a preferência de Edward por cor de cabelo."

Tanya estava prestes a falar, mas um rubor apareceu em seu rosto, e de repente eu senti uma pequena quantidade de calor atrás de mim.

"Vocês três realmente estão falando sobre a minha preferência por cor de cabelo?" Edward riu atrás de mim. Eu girei segurando meu peito. Eu não tinha ideia de que ele estava tão perto. "Realmente senhoras. Precisamos lhes dar mais trabalho se for esse o caso."

"Desculpe Sr. Cullen. Nós estávamos..." Angela se levantou empurrando Tanya de volta em sua cadeira.

"Senhorita Weber, Sr. Black pediu-me para me certificar de que todos os e-mails sejam mandados. Ele estará ocupado em reuniões durante todo o dia de hoje, então eu irei lidar com todas as suas chamadas importantes."

"Sim, todos os e-mails foram transmitidos ontem à noite e eu mesma me encarregarei de transferir todas as chamadas para você, Sr. Cullen."

"Obrigado, senhoras", Edward sorriu e seus olhos correram para mim por um ínfimo segundo. "Oh, e para sua informação", acrescentou virando-se como se tivesse esquecido algo."Eu prefiro as morenas e posso ser um verdadeiro idiota por olhos cor de chocolate quente."

Eu tive que segurar meu suspiro. Será que ele realmente disse isso e foi embora?

"Eu acho que o Sr. Cullen acabou de descrever Bella, Tanya." Angela sorriu, piscando para mim. Eu estava tão morta, eu podia realmente sentir o olhar de Tanya nas minhas costas.

"Tenho certeza de que ele estava apenas brincando", eu murmurei, sentando-me na minha mesa.

"É melhor que ele esteja", Tanya rosnou. "Porque eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que ele poderia ter visto em você." Pobre Tanya, ela realmente não tinha ideia de onde estava se metendo.

"Tanya, você é paga para trabalhar, não para fofocar", Angela gritou, e com isso Tanya ficou em silêncio até o almoço.

Eu fiz bom uso da minha manhã. Eu criei uma base de dados para todos os novos clientes e até passei um tempo arrumando o arquivo. Eu havia separado a metade dos arquivos quando Edward apareceu.

"Então, este é o lugar onde você se esconde", indicou Edward encostado na porta.

"Eu não estava escondida. Você já viu quão desorganizado é aqui embaixo? Eu estou surpresa que se possa encontrar qualquer coisa."

"Você realmente não mudou nem um pouco, não é?"

"Confie em mim, Edward. Eu mudei." Eu fiz uma careta erguendo uma caixa de papel.

"Aqui, deixe que eu..." Edward estava na minha frente em um segundo e os nossos dedos se tocaram quando ele pegou a caixa de mim. "Você deveria ter pedido a um dos rapazes da expedição para ajudá-la."

"Eu irei assim que separar as caixas." Grunhi tentando levantar uma caixa ainda mais pesada.

"Bella", Edward bufou. "Cuidado, você pode ferir suas costas."

"Eu consigo." Ok, talvez eu não pudesse, eu percebi quando a caixa escorregou da minha mão, escapando por pouco do pé de Edward. "Merda! Desculpe."

"Por que não você não faz uma pausa? Você já almoçou?" Eu olhei para o meu relógio era uma hora já. Onde tinha ido o tempo? "Eu acho que esse olhar significa'não'. Vamos lá", ele sorriu segurando minha mão. Ele podia sentir a mesma corrente que pulsava através de mim?

"Para onde estamos indo?"

"Eu vou levá-la para almoçar." Merda. Isso era uma boa ideia? _Bella é apenas um almoço. Não é como se ele pretendesse comer seu almoço direto de seu corpo nu. Por que esse pensamento me fez desejar que ele o fizesse?_

"As pessoas não vão falar?" Eu murmurei enquanto o seguia pelas escadas para os escritórios.

"Seremos apenas dois colegas de trabalho almoçando, Bella."

"Tanya não vai gostar", eu provoquei. "Eu acho que ela tem uma quedinha por você, Sr. Cullen."

"Uma quedinha? Eu tenho muito medo de beber o café que ela me faz todas as manhãs, no caso de ela tê-lo drogado." Eu tive que rir com isso, mas não colocaria a minha mão no fogo por ela. Ela parecia um pouco afetada.

"Meu coração sangra por você. Deve ser difícil ser o gostoso do escritório."

"Gostoso do escritório?" Edward riu olhando para mim. "Você está incluída nessa suposição?"

"Eu acho que você já sabe a resposta", eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Eu só vou pegar a minha bolsa. Devo encontrá-lo no elevador?" Edward acenou com a cabeça antes de se dirigir para o seu escritório.

Felizmente Tanya já estava na hora do almoço, então eu não teria que explicar o meu almoço para ela.

"Eu acho que o Sr. Cullen tem uma coisinha por você", Angela disse enquanto eu pegava a minha bolsa. "Ele nunca vai almoçar com ninguém."

"Ele está apenas me ajudando a me aclimatar", eu gemi colocando a minha bolsa no ombro. "Só porque ele está sendo bom, isso não significa que ele queira entras nas minhas calças." Eu queria acrescentar _"Porque ele já esteve lá e eu era tão ruim que ele desapareceu há três anos",_ mas não o fiz.

"Ele apenas parece diferente com você Bella. Eu não posso explicar, mas é."

"Vejo você em uma hora Angela." Eu sorri.

"Divirta-se", ela gritou enquanto eu saía do escritório.

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou quando eu o encontrei nos elevadores.

"Eu acho que nós precisamos ter mais cuidado", murmurei entrando no pequeno espaço, contente que éramos apenas nós dois.

"O que você quer dizer?" Edward perguntou quando afrouxou a gravata.

"Angela acha que algo está acontecendo... depois da brincadeira que você fez sobre preferir morenas esta manhã. Realmente Edward, se você estivesse em dificuldade, não estaria brincando daquele jeito."

"Eu sinto muito Bella, você está certa." Edward suspirou apertando o botão para o térreo. "Eu acho que não posso deixar de agir _como eu_ ao seu redor. Tem sido muito tempo desde aqueles dias." Sua voz parecia seca enquanto falava, como se ele estivesse falando de uma vida, em vez de apenas três anos.

"Eu sei que você não pode me dizer os detalhes, mas você pode falar comigo, sabe?"

"Eu sei." Edward respirou fundo, olhando para a pequena luz fraca no elevador. "Eu não quero puxá-la para tudo isso. Você não tem ideia do que eu já perdi." Deus, eu esperava que ele não estivesse falando de qualquer um dos membros de sua família. Onde estavam todos?

"Você está realmente em perigo?"

"Do pior tipo possível." A voz de Edward era apenas um sussurro quando a porta do elevador se abriu para uma loira atordoada com a boca estava aberta. "Olá,Tanya. Estou apenas levando Senhorita Swan para um almoço de trabalho." Edward sorriu, pegando meu braço me levando para fora do prédio.

"Ela me odeia mais a cada dia que passa", eu ri uma vez que atingimos a calçada.

"Ela vai superar isso. Não é como se nós dois fôssemos fazer isso de novo." Meu coração doeu um pouco com sua declaração.

"Nós não vamos?" Eu fiz beicinho.

"Levá-la para almoçar todos os dias não irá ajudar a curar o seu coração, Bella."

"Como você sabe disso?" Eu desafiei. "Pode ser a única cura." Eu não poderia dizer a ele que duvidava que ele um dia seria capaz de me curar. A única maneira de consertar o meu coração seria se ele dissesse que me amava.

"Eu duvido disso", ele respondeu me levando para um pequeno café. Eu encontrei uma mesa, enquanto ele comprou café e sanduíches.

Eu me sentei olhando para ele, tentando me beliscar para ter certeza que isso era real: de que Edward era real.

"Que diabos você está fazendo," Edward riu, me olhando.

"Nada", eu corei.

"Você estava beliscando a si mesma?" Olhei para a mesa de vergonha. Ele deve ter pensado que eu era uma completa idiota. "Eu estou aqui, Bella. Eu não irei a lugar nenhum ainda."

"Como você pode dizer..."

"Eu conheço você, lembra?" Edward sorriu mexendo o café. "Por dentro e por fora."Eu comecei a me sentir quente só de pensar no que ele quis dizer. Não ajudou quando ele piscou para mim, também.

"Deus, pare com isso." Eu gemi. "É ruim o suficienteque sua bunda sexy tinha que aparecer de novo, mas, por favor, pare de me fazer agir como uma adolescente com tesão." Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a boca. Será que eu realmente disse isso em voz alta? Olhando para o rosto divertido de Edward, eu sabia que tinha.

"Adolescente com tesão, você disse?", respondeu ele tomando seu café. "E você realmente disse que eu tenho uma bunda sexy?"

"Oh, Deus." Escondi meu rosto com as mãos. "Por que você tinha que aparecer? Eu estava indo muito bem, e agora eu tenho que passar por perdê-lo mais uma vez. Para não falar que você está me transformando em uma idiota balbuciando." Eu estava ficando histérica? Eu esperava que não.

"Bella." A voz de Edward era suave e meu corpo estremeceu quando ele moveu as minhas mãos, então eu tinha que olhar para ele. "Por favor, não faça isso com você. Eu não valho a pena, acredite em mim."

"Você vai me dar um aviso desta vez?" Eu sussurrei. Sabia que meus olhos estavam molhados de lágrimas.

"Aviso de que?" Edward perguntou confuso.

"Quando você tiver que ir embora, você vai me dizer e não simplesmente desaparecer?" Não pude deixar de notar como seus olhos se suavizaram enquanto eu falava.

"Eu prometo que vou dizer adeus dessa vez, Bella."

"E manter-se seguro", eu acrescentei olhando-o nos olhos.

"Sim", Edward riu balançando a cabeça para mim. "Coma seu almoço antes que esfrie."

"É um sanduíche, Edward", eu provoquei.

"Você sabe o que quero dizer." Edward sorriu estendendo a mão para o telefone. "Eu tenho que fazer uma ligação." Balancei a cabeça, focando no meu sanduíche. "Eu vou fazer as pazes com você, Bella. Eu prometo", Edward murmurou em meu ouvido antes de beijar a minha testa. Eu estava tão superaquecida ao vê-lo sair do café, que não consegui nem mesmo terminar de comer.

A sensação de seus lábios contra a minha pele me fazia sentir coisas que não fazia sentido. Era como se um único beijo tivesse me trazido à vida. No momento em que eu terminei meu café, ele estava de volta.

"Eu não posso perguntar sobre a ligação, posso?" Eu perguntei enquanto colocava o meu casaco de volta.

"Não," Edward respondeu, me olhando.

"O quê?" Eu reclamei. "Tem comida na minha cara ou algo assim?"

"Não, eu simplesmente não consigo parar de olhar para você. Todo o meu corpo sente..." Edward parou de repente.

"O que?"

"Eu realmente tenho que me desculpar por ontem no meu escritório quando eu... Bem, eu passei um pouco dos limites."

"Você está se referindo à grande sessão de amassos que tivemos?" Eu sorri pegando a minha bolsa.

Edward riu do meu comentário. "Sim, eu sinto muito por isso. Isso não irá acontecer novamente." Eu sabia e amuei um pouco. "Bella, eu preciso ajudá-la a se curar. Nos deixar levar não irá resolver nada."

"Eu sei."

"Eu estou aqui para te apoiar como um amigo. Você pode finalmente ter o encerramento que precisa. Até o momento em que eu tiver que ir embora, você estará pronta para viver o resto da sua vida sabendo que você teve a sorte de escapar. Bella, eu não sou uma boa pessoa. Você não tem ideia de quão melhor você está sem mim." Edward estava começando a me assustar um pouco. Eu tinha certeza de que ele podia ver nos meus olhos. "Vamos lá, vamos voltar para o escritório." Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi acenar enquanto o seguia para fora do café.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto caminhávamos de volta, mas Edward finalmente falou um pouco antes de as portas do elevador se abrirem para o escritório.

"Eu tenho que te dizer, porém, que a maioria das noites eu sonho com você nua na minha cama, Bella. Eu não estava brincando sobre o desejo que você me faz sentir", Edward ronronou quando as portas se abriram.

Edward Cullen era um idiota. Eu não consegui evitar choramingar quando ele saiu e se dirigiu para seu escritório, agraciando o corredor como o deus do sexo que ele era. Cada centímetro do meu corpo ainda o queria e eu sabia que Edward se sentia da mesma maneira.

Eu poderia fazer com que ele se entregasse e fazê-lo perceber que, a fim de me curar, ele precisava fazer amor comigo? Muito? Eu precisava me satisfazer com ele, acabar com o mito, ele não podia ser tão bom quanto eu me lembrava. Talvez uma ou duas vezes fosse tudo o que eu precisaria.

Sim, Bella, quem diabos você está tentando enganar? Uma vida inteira de fazer amor com ele não seria o suficiente, mas o que mais eu poderia fazer? Eu o amava. Isso era tudo o que eu sabia. Eu só teria que juntar os cacos, uma vez que ele tivesse ido embora. Eu tinha feito isso uma vez antes, eu poderia fazer de novo. Que outra escolha eu tinha? De qualquer forma, o meu coração estava condenado.

* * *

**_Ir embora, ir embora, blá blá blá... Edward não tem outro assunto? Estão abertas as apostas: ninguém quer arriscar o que Edward esconde?_**

**_Beijo_**

**_Nai._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Jantar para dois?**

Eu passei pelo resto do dia sem ver Edward, o que foi uma coisa boa. Se eu o tivesse visto, tinha certeza que teria queimado espontaneamente apenas com o pensamento de suas palavras no elevador.

"Vejo você pela manhã Bella", Angela desejou enquanto eu recolhia as minhas coisas, pronta para sair e encerrar o dia. "Eu vou rever a agenda de amanhã do Sr. Black. Acho que você pode lidar com isso. Você foi bem hoje. Fez um trabalho incrível."

"Obrigada", eu sorri, feliz porque eu parecia realmente boa para este trabalho.

Eu apertei o botão para descer assim que o vi sair de seu escritório.

"Terminado o dia, Senhorita Swan?" Ele perguntou se juntando a mim enquanto eu esperava o elevador.

"Sim. E você Sr. Cullen?"

"Sim", eu podia ver uma sugestão de sorriso em seu rosto. Assim que estávamos em segurança dentro do elevador Edward virou-se para mim. "Posso te dar uma carona para casa?"

"Um..." Será que eu realmente queria que ele soubesse onde eu morava? Sim Bella, apenas pense: você pode até conseguir uma noite de sexo com ele!

"Você não tem que dizer sim. Eu só pensei em oferecer."

"Não, não, eu adoraria uma carona para casa. Obrigada." E uma rapidinha! _Bella, realmente, isso é tudo o que você pensa?_

"Você tem certeza?" Edward perguntou me olhando.

"Sim. Lidere o caminho",eu fiz um gesto assim que as portas se abriram.

Edward me guiou até o seu carro e eu congelei, percebendo o que eu estava vendo.

"O que há de errado?"

"É o mesmo carro, Edward." Minha voz estava atordoada.

"Claro que é. Porque eu iria me livrar dele?" Edward riu, de pé ao lado do carro enquanto eu me juntava a ele. "Afinal de contas, eu tive algumas memórias muito quentes neste carro", acrescentou ele, enquanto eu prendia o cinto de segurança. Lá estava eu de novo, prestes a entrar em combustão.

Ele estava certo, porém, passamos algumas noites muito quentes neste carro; então percebi que Edward poderia não estar falando das nossas noites.

"Edward".

"Sim, Bella?" Sua voz parecia divertida enquanto ligava o carro.

"Eu não fui a primeira, fui?"

"Por que você pensa isso?"

"Você era muito experiente." Edward soltou uma gargalhada. "Pare de rir, eu estou tentando falar sério!"

"Você foi a minha primeira, Bella. Eu posso ter feito outras coisas antes de te conhecer, mas, no que diz respeito a perder a minha virgindade, eu a dei para você."_Oh.__Meu.__Deus.__Ele era de verdade?__Eu tinha sido a primeira!_ "Por que você está tão chocada? Você sabia disso, eu lhe disse antes de, bem... você sabe."

"Mas, você disse que todas as garotas derrubaram as calcinhas para você."

"Derrubaram, mas isso não significa que eu fiz algo a respeito." Edward sorriu. "E Bella? Tanto quanto eu estou gostando dessa conversa, eu não posso acreditar que você deixou escapar assim. Onde foi a garota tímida do colégio?" Edward não tinha ideiado quanto eu tinha mudado. Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele continuou a falar. "Você vai me dizer para onde ir ou eu terei que adivinhar?" Ah, sim, ele estava me levando para casa, eu me esqueci completamente.

Eu dei a ele algumas direções, e uma vez que estávamos na estrada eu continuei com a nossa conversa.

"Então você... você sabe... tem feito isso desde então?"

"Você honestamente espera que eu responda isso?"

"Eu vou te dizer, se você me disser." Os olhos de Edward olharam nos meus por menos de um segundo.

"Não."

"Não, você não vai me dizer? Ou não, você não esteve com ninguém desde então?"

"Você é a única mulher com quem eu já dormi,Bella" Edward suspirou, segurando a direção mais apertada. Bem, isso é interessante.

"Oh." Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer.

"Eu acho que você precisa manter a sua parte do acordo, Senhorita Swan." A voz de Edward estava brincalhona quando ele olhou para mim.

"Foi só você." Em todos os sentidos da palavra.

"Bem, nós formamos um belo par, não é?" Edward suspirou, despenteando seu cabelo com uma mão.

"Dobre a esquerda", eu murmurei, percebendo que estávamos quase em casa.

"Acho que te vejo amanhã", Edward murmurou observando meus lábios novamente. Por que ele continua fazendo isso?

"Você quer entrar para tomar uma xícara de café?" Eu tentei esconder a saudade na minha voz, mas tinha certeza de que falhei.

"Você tem certeza que é uma boa ideia?"

"É apenas um café." Sorri, batendo no peito dele antes de sair do carro. "Você decide." Eu fechei a porta do carro e comecei a caminhar para o meu prédio. Quando ouvi a porta do carro bater e seus passos atrás de mim, não pude deixar de sorrir.

"Eu acho que uma xícara de café não faria mal." Sua voz era apenas um sussurro contra o meu pescoço enquanto eu abria a porta principal do meu prédio.

Pegamos o elevador para o meu andar, e eu aproveitei o tempo para acalmar as batidas no meu peito. Edward no meu apartamento: seria uma boa ideia?

Eu o observei entrar e olhar ao redor quando entramos no meu apartamento.

"Lugar legal você tem aqui." Ele finalmente falou quando se juntou a mim na cozinha.

"Obrigada."

"Quando você chegou em Washington?"

"Cerca de uma semana atrás", eu murmurei, caminhando até a minha geladeira para pegar o leite. "E você?" Eu não tinha certeza se estava perguntando muito, mas para minha surpresa, ele respondeu.

"Cerca de seis meses atrás. Eu só trabalho na Cetra Black há quatro meses, embora." Eu estava feliz por ter ouvido a mesma coisa antes e saber que pela primeira vez ele não estava mentindo para mim.

"Você estudou para se tornar um contador? Honestamente, eu estou um pouco chocada de vê-lo tão longe. Você só tem vinte e um."Edward fez uma careta, olhando para longe. "Se eu estou perguntando demais, apenas me diga."

"Não é issoBella." Edward suspirou. "Deus, você vai me odiar." Eu estava ficando um pouco assustada de ver o pânico em seu rosto.

"Apenas me diga, Edward. Você está me assustando."

"Eu não tenho vinte e um anos, eu não tinha dezessete quando te conheci." Merda, tinha mais. Eu me preparei. "Eu tenho vinte e quatro anos, Bella."

"O que?" Eu não podia deixar de levantar a minha voz. O que ele estava dizendo? "Que diabos você estava fazendo na minha escola, se você tinha vinte anos?"

"Eu não posso..."

"Você não pode me dizer, oh que surpresa." Eu o interrompi, jogando meus braços no ar, rindo. "O que você pode me dizer Edward? Porque agora, nada disso faz sentido."

"Eu nunca esperei encontrar alguém como você naquela escola, Bella, mas no momento em que você deixou cair o livro na minha frente, eu estava perdido. Seus olhos... Deus, só a simples visão de você tinha me deixado ansiando, ainda no primeiro vislumbre." Eu deixei o leite derramar na minha mão enquanto Edward se aproximava. "Eu não consigo me controlar quando estou perto de você, Bella. Nem mesmo agora, eu não consigo ver direito. Eu sei que é errado, mas tudo que eu vejo, tudo que eu quero... é você." Minha respiração era embaraçosa sabendo o que estava por vir. Edward me puxou para os braços dele e eu lhe dei o meu corpo por vontade própria. "Eu quero tanto você", Edward murmurou, passando as mãos por cima do meu casaco para puxá-lo para baixo pelos meus ombros. "Eu só quero te sentir uma última vez. Você vai me deixar fazer isso?" Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu iria deixá-lo fazer qualquer coisa comigo, considerando o estado em que ele tinha me deixado.

Eu gemi, sentindo suas mãos avançarem para a minha blusa, lentamente desfazendo cada botão. Graças ao Senhor, mais tatear estaria envolvido.

"Seu corpo é tão incrível", Edward sussurrou enquanto a minha camisa caía no chão. Eu arqueei em direção a ele quando seus polegares traçaram os meus mamilos. "Ainda mais do que eu me lembro."

"Deus, Edward", eu respirei enquanto seus lábios se moviam em direção ao meu pescoço, chupando lentamente. Enquanto descia pelo meu pescoço, eu o senti desabotoar meu sutiã.

_Santo inferno! __Até aonde ele pretendia ir? __Cale a boca Bella! __Apenas sinta e se divirta. É Edward!_

"Ugh... Bella", Edward rosnou enquanto seus lábios subiam pelos meus seios nus. Eu não consegui construir uma única frase quando ele me apoiou contra a minha mesa da cozinha. "Você não tem ideia de como de como isso é bom."

"Eu acho que... eu... eu... tenho uma ideia", eu gemi, recostando-me contra a minha mesa. Doce Senhor, isso era o paraíso e eu nunca queria que acabasse.

"Você vai me deixar fazer você se sentir bem, Bella? Eu não vou fazer amor com você, eu só quero tocar em você", Edward murmurou contra o meu peito.

"Deus, sim", eu gritei, sentindo suas mãos descendo imediatamente para minha calça. Assim que o ar frio atingiu as minhas pernas, eu deixei escapar um pequeno suspiro. Edward levou o seu tempo acariciando as minhas pernas. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era fechar os olhos e me perder na maravilhosa sensação de seu toque.

"Você é tão linda Bella", Edward murmurou enquanto eu o sentia me levantar, me colocar na minha mesa de cozinha. Ele era de verdade? Ele pretendia fazer aquilo na minha mesa da cozinha? Onde eu tomava o café da manhã?

_Pare de pensar, Bella.__Você se lembra o que este homem pode fazer com os dedos ea língua. __Cale a boca!_

Eu me segurei nas bordas da mesa enquanto sentia sua mão lentamente esgueirar-se na minha calcinha.

"Porra, você está tão molhada e tão apertada", Edward rosnou lentamente me acariciando. Eu perdi toda a sensação de controle, me empurrando contra suas mãos. Eu queria mais. Muito, muito mais, eu queria tudo dele.

"Por favor", eu implorei.

"Eu vou fazer você se sentir bem, querida, não se preocupe." Edward sorriu movendo a boca para os meus seios novamente enquanto lentamente movia os dedos mais fundo dentro de mim. Considerando-se que tinha sido mais de três anos desde que eu tinha feito algo assim, meu corpo respondeu automaticamente.

Levou apenas uma questão de minutos para eu gritar o nome dele como uma estrela pornô em êxtase. Ele praticamente me jogou com força pelo precipício com seus dedos talentosos.

Ele me deu mais alguns momentos para abrandar a minha libertação, mas quando eu finalmente olhei para Edward, ele estava me olhando com admiração.

"Eu gostaria de nunca ter que deixá-la", Edward murmurou descansando a cabeça no meu estômago. Tudo o que eu pude fazer para responder foi passar as minhas mãos através de seu cabelo cor de bronze bagunçado. Ficamos assim por pelo menos uma hora, incapazes de nos mover. Deveria ser desconfortável para Edward. Eu esperava que ele estivesse ajoelhado no chão, mas nem uma vez ele me soltou.

"Você não acha que devemos nos mudar para um lugar mais confortável?" Eu perguntei, ainda acariciando seu cabelo.

"Eu realmente deveria ir", Edward suspirou contra o meu estômago. Sua voz não parecia a de alguém que falava sério.

"Você pode ficar, se quiser. Eu posso até fazer o jantar para nós. Eu só tenho macarrão, mas você está convidado a se juntar a mim", murmurei."Não é difícil ver que você está sozinho, mesmo que você não possa me dizer o porquê. Se você precisar de mim, eu estarei aqui." O aperto de Edward em mim aumentou consideravelmente.

"Deus Bella, você não tem ideia do quão só eu tenho estado." Sua voz era um gemido suave.

Eu me levantei pegando a mão dele na minha. Eu queria que ele relaxasse, que ele soubesse - só por esta noite - que ele não estava sozinho.

"Que tal eu nos fazer um macarrão e depois conversarmos?" Eu sorri levantando-me para pegar o meu roupão no quarto.

Edward ficou quieto durante o jantar e eu não tinha certeza de como eu iria relaxá-lo. Em seguida, uma ideia me bateu: Eu precisava de um banho e não acho que ele se oporia a se juntar a mim. Ele parecia tão perdido me seguindo até o meu banheiro. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso quando eu o puxei comigo.

"Deixe-me cuidar de você, só por esta noite." Eu sorri, desabotoando lentamente sua camisa. Sua gravata e paletó estavam muito longe, eu devo ter perdido o momento em que ele se livrou deles mais cedo. Eu segurei um gemido com a visão de seu peito nu. Doce Jesus, ele ainda era um deus em todos os sentidos. Minhas mãos tremiam um pouco quando cheguei emsuas calças.

"Bella, isso é uma boa ideia?" A voz de Edward estava sem vida.

"Eu não estou pedindo nada, eu só quero cuidar de você enquanto eu puder. Nós podemos ajudar um ao outro Edward. Eu sei que posso." Eu sorri, começando a desabotoar suas calças. Eu não pude deixar de notar o seu desejo.

"Ignore isso. Eu só não consigo evitar quando estou ao seu redor." Edward sorriu um pouco. Como eu poderia esquecer isso? Seria ainda pior uma vez que ele estivesse nu.

_Mmm... Edward nu.__Vamos logo com isso Bella_.

Eu fui capaz de me manter calma quando sua boxer caiu no chão. Eu liguei o chuveiro e, em seguida, tirei o roupão e a calcinha, que estava saturada devido a seussurpreendentes dedos pouco antes. Quando me virei para ele, ele parecia um menino perdido, seus olhos correndo ao redor do banheiro.

"Vamos lá, eu vou lavá-lo." Eu sorri, pegando sua mão e puxando-o para os jatos de água quente. A respiração de Edward parecia ofegante quando eu me inclinei para pegar o sabonete atrás dele. Eu não sabia que os nossos lábios estavam a centímetros de distância, até que eu olhei para ele.

"Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia nos beijarmos, Bella." A voz de Edward estava rouca enquanto observava a minha boca.

"Por que?" Eu perguntei me movendo um pouco mais perto de seus lábios. Eu queria reclamá-los. Sentir sua língua contra a minha, enquanto eu transava com ele contra a parede de azulejos do meu banheiro.

_Uau, Bella!_

"Se eu beijar os seus lábios, isso irá nos causar dor física. Eu não posso aguentar, Bella, por favor."

"Hei," eu tentei acalmá-lo tocando seu rosto. "Ok, sem beijo na boca, tudo bem."Edward suspirou, relaxando um pouco quando eu me afastei.

Eu lentamente comecei a lavar seus ombros largos em um movimento circular. O clima parecia um pouco tenso, então eu tentei deixá-lo mais leve.

"Você sabe , Edward, você realmente tem que parar de assistir Uma Linda Mulher", eu provoquei. "Todo esse negócio de não beijar na boca não funcionou para Richard Gere e Julia Roberts, funcionou?" Edward riu quando eu movi a esponja para o seu peito, percorrendo toda a sua perfeição. Eu não pude deixar de notar sua excitação cada vez mais dura quanto mais baixo a esponja chegava.

"Me desculpe", Edward murmurou, inclinando a cabeça para trás debaixo da água.

"Pelo que?" Eu perguntei, movendo-o para que eu pudesse lavar suas costas. Jesus, eu tinha me esquecido como a bunda dele era perfeita. Era como uma maçã suculenta e tudo o que eu queria era morder.

"Por tudo", Edward suspirou.

"Não vamos falar sobre isso hoje à noite", eu sussurrei, dando um beijo em seu pescoço fiquei chocada quando um gemido escapou de seus lábios. Tudo o que eu tinha feito era beijar seu pescoço. Oh não, eu não tinha. Parece que as minhas mãos tinham agido por conta própria, e agora estavam massageando sua bunda perfeita. "Você quer que eu te ajude a relaxar Edward?" Eu murmurei.

_De onde tinha vindo esta deusa do sexo? __Eu a amava._

"Sim, por favor, Bella." Edward gemeu, inclinando a cabeça para trás enquanto a esponja caía das minhas mãos para que eu pudesse explorar seu corpo. Minhas mãos percorreram lentamente cada centímetro dele. Sua respiração tornou-se mais e mais pesada e isso só me deixou mais estimulada.

Eu peguei novamente o sabonete e esfreguei nas mãos antes de chegar à sua excitação esperando que eu pudesse fazê-lo se sentirda maneira como ele me fez sentir na cozinha. O assovio que escapou de seus lábios enquanto eu corria minhas mãos para cima e para baixo de seu comprimento me fez pensar que eu estava fazendo um bom trabalho.

"Puta merda, Bella!" Edward teve que colocar as duas mãos na parede de azulejos, enquanto eu bombeava por trás dele.

"Estou fazendo isso rápido o suficiente?" Eu perguntei contra seu ouvido.

"Deus... sim", ele gemeu. Eu ainda acelerei meu ritmo, enquanto mordia suavemente seu ombro. Eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo eu tinha bombeado, mas quando ele começou a empurrar contra as minhas mãos e gemer o meu nome, eu sabia que ele estava perto. Eu empurrei minhas mãos mais rápido, querendo que ele me desse tudo o que tinha.

"Oh. Meu. Deus... SIM... SIM!" Edward rosnou sua libertação. Eu podia sentir seu corpo inteiro tremer ao redor de mim enquanto eu dava as últimas plantei beijos em seu ombro e, lentamente, acariciei seu comprimento, enquanto sua respiração desacelerava. Edward pegou a minha mão, puxando-me para encará-lo.

"Melhor?" Eu perguntei quando nossos olhos se encontraram.

"Você não tem ideia de quão bom foi." Edward sorriu, pegando a esponja e me empurrando para a água. "Deixe-me te lavar, minha deusa." Ele sorriu e eu sabia que meus olhos rolaram na parte de trás da minha cabeça um pouco quando a esponja passou pelos meus seios.

Edward e eu ficamos no chuveiro até que a água gelou. Nós dois envolvemos um ao outro em toalhas e Edward me seguiu até o meu quarto.

"Eu vou secar e, em seguida ir embora. Eu não quero me impor", Edward murmurou, sacudindo o cabelo molhado e sexy.

"Se você quiser ficar, tudo bem." O sorriso de Edward era quente quando ele se juntou a mim na cama.

"Eu durmo nu, Bella. Isso te incomoda?" Maldito seja por usar o sorriso torto também.

"Não", eu engoli em seco, tentando não soar afetada pelo meu desejo por ele. "Eu durmo nua também."

"Ugh..." Edward gemeu, deixando cair a toalha. "Algo me diz que esta será a melhor noite de sono que eu tive em mais de três anos."

"Corte a petulância, Edward", Eu disse escovando o cabelo antes de deixar cair a toalha e me juntar a ele.

"Eu pensei que você gostasse da minha _petulância._" Edward brincou, puxando-me em seus braços fortes.

"Engraçadinho", eu bocejei, descansando em seu peito nu. "Boa noite, Edward."

"Boa noite, Bella," Edward suspirou. Eu logo adormeci em seus braços, me perguntando o que o amanhã traria para nós dois.

* * *

**_O que Edward está pensando afinal? Não para de repetir que vai deixá-la, que não pode ficar nem dizer nada a ela, mas na primeira oportunidade as roupas estão no chão? Bella precisa tomar uma atitude? O que vocês acham?_**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Agora está ficando complicado**

Eu me estiquei na cama esperando sentir Edward, mas tudo o que eu senti foi o colchão. Quando abri meus olhos, os meus medos foram confirmados: Edward tinha ido embora. Eu estava sozinha no meu apartamento.

Eu me perguntei que horas ele havia saído. Eu definitivamente não senti quando ele deixou a cama. Olhei para o meu despertador, notando que era quase hora de me levantar.

Não foi até que eu estava no chuveiro que algo me ocorreu. E se Edward realmente tivesse ido embora? Não seria a primeira vez que ele havia desaparecido da minha cama sem deixar vestígios.

_Relaxe Bella. Edward prometeu uma despedida dessa vez. Sim, como se eu pudesse acreditar em uma palavra dele._

Eu ainda não sabia de nada e agora não só eu o deixei me apalpar, eu o deixei me fazer gozar na mesa da cozinha e tinha feito o mesmo por ele no meu chuveiro. _O que está errado com você Bella?_

Eu me lembrei de ontem à noite e do jeito que ele ficava gemendo o meu nome. Eu tive que segurar as minhas pernas fechadas para me impedir de querer reviver a memória com os meus próprios dedos.

Puxei a toalha em volta do meu corpo e saí do chuveiro, só para gritar no alto dos meus pulmões quando notei que tinha alguém na minha cozinha.

"Bella?" Edward olhou para mim preocupado. _Como diabos ele entrou? Meu apartamento estava vazio quando entrei no chuveiro_. "Sou eu. Me desculpe, eu deveria ter deixado um bilhete, mas eu pensei que estaria de volta antes que você acordasse. Eu fui pegar uma muda de roupa. Eu não podia aparecer com o mesmo terno de ontem. Imagine o que os caras no escritório diriam."

"Oh." Eu não consegui dizer outra coisa. Edward ainda estava aqui e eu estava eufórica com esse pensamento.

"Vá se vestir. Eu vou fazer o café da manhã." Ele sorriu, me olhando de cima a baixo.

Eu mordi o lábio, girando sobre os calcanhares para voltar para o meu quarto. Uma vez que estava pronta, vaguei para a minha cozinha com o cheiro de panquecas.

"Algo cheira bem", espiei por cima do ombro dele enquanto ele distribuía as panquecas.

"Estou muito caseiro nos dias de hoje."

"Posso ver", sorri enquanto nos sentávamos. Edward ainda fez café moído na hora.

"Isso é demais?" Ele perguntou enquanto eu olhava ao redor da mesa.

"Não", eu sorri olhando para o meu prato.

"Bella, o que está errado? Você se arrependeu do que fizemos ontem à noite? Eu sei que as coisas ficaram um pouco loucas." Seus olhos pareciam preocupados e tristes ao mesmo tempo.

"Não é nada assim", eu suspirei. "Quando a cama estava vazia esta manhã, eu pensei..." Olhei para longe, incapaz de terminar quando as lágrimas arderam nos meus olhos.

"Você pensou que eu tinha desaparecido de novo, não é?" Edward sussurrou. Eu balancei a cabeça olhando para fora da janela.

"Bella", Edward colocou a mão em cima da minha. "Eu vou lhe dar um aviso desta vez. Eu prometo. Naquela noite, há três anos, quando eu deixei você, eu não tive escolha. Aconteceu tudo muito depressa. Tudo o que eu estava pensando era em proteger você. Você não tem ideia do que eu quase envolvi você."

"Porque você não pode me dizer? Você pode confiar em mim, Edward. Eu não vou contar a ninguém, eu juro."

"Não se trata de confiar em você, Bella. É sobre as consequências da informação, do que você vai saber. Eu nunca seria capaz de viver comigo mesmo se alguma coisa acontecesse com você."

"Por que algo aconteceria comigo?" Eu perguntei confusa, tomando o café que Edward tinha acabado de servir para mim.

"Você disse que não iria fazer mais perguntas que eu não pudesse responder."

"A sua família está segura, Edward? Eu tenho que saber. Você não tem ideiado quanto eu sinto a falta deles. Quase tanto quanto eu senti a sua falta."

"Eles estão todos a salvo", ele respondeu solenemente. "Eu não vejo nenhum deles há mais de dois anos."

"Dois anos!"

"Era mais seguro para nós, que nossos caminhos fossem separados." Edward levantou-se para lavar o prato, mas eu sabia a verdade - ele não queria que eu visse a dor em seu rosto.

Eu me levantei para colocar o meu prato na pia e peguei sua mão para que eu pudesse fazer com que ele olhasse para mim. "Você esteve sozinho pelos últimos dois anos?" Eu perguntei. Meu coração se despedaçou quando eu vi a umidade encher seus olhos quando ele acenou para mim. Eu não pude deixar de envolver meus braços em torno dele. Edward respondeu, envolvendo os braços na minha cintura, enterrando seu rosto no meu cabelo e inalando profundamente.

"Você não tem ideia do quanto eu precisava disso,Bella", ele murmurou contra o meu cabelo. "Eu estava lentamente perdendo a cabeça até que você tropeçou de volta na minha vida."

"Tudo acontece por uma razão, Edward. Talvez esta seja a nossa segunda chance."

"Eu gostaria de poder acreditar nisso, mas nós dois sabemos como isso irá acabar em poucos meses." Edward suspirou apoiando a testa contra a minha. "Eu não posso deixá-la na minha vida Bella."

"Por que não?" Eu solucei. Eu não me importei quão desesperada a minha voz soou. Ele já deve ter percebido o quanto eu ainda o amava. Eu tinha certeza de que ele podia ver na minha cara.

Edward suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Você sabe por que, Bella. Por favor, não me faça dizer isso."

Eu estava confusa. Eu não sabia do que ele estava falando. "Edward, eu poderia ir com você. Você nunca terá que ficar sozinho de novo. Eu não me importo para onde você vá. Se você me quiser eu serei sua."

"NÃO!" Edward ergueu a voz e se afastou de mim. "Você não iria querer essa vida, a mim, se você soubesse a verdade, você me odiaria. Por favor, não fale dessa maneira."

"Tudo o que sei é o que eu sinto por você. Eu nunca darei o meu coração para ninguém mais, Edward. Ele já é seu."

"Por favor, Bella," Edward fez uma careta. "Isso não irá fazer bem a nenhum de nós dois."

"E as preliminares da noite passada ajudaram então, não é?" Eu rosnei colocando as mãos nos meus quadris.

"Eu não deveria ter ficado na noite passada." Edward puxou seus cabelos em frustração. "Eu fiz tudo errado."

"Vá então!" Eu gritei. "Vá embora! É o que você faz de melhor."

"Bella", Edward estendeu a mão para mim, mas eu me afastei.

"Basta ir, Edward. Eu vou pegar o metrô para o trabalho. Eu preciso de ar fresco de qualquer maneira." Falei antes de me virar para limpar a louça restante do café da manhã da minha mesa. Enquanto estava de costas para a porta, ouvi Edward expirar e depois sair.

Talvez Edward estivesse certo e tivéssemos ido longe demais na noite passada. Quando eu pensei sobre isso, porém, percebi que não teria mudado nada. Dormir enrolada em seus braços na noite passada me deu a noite mais descansada que tive em anos. Eu não estava nem mesmo tão chateada por não termos ido até o fim. Ser capaz de senti-lo era suficiente.

Lentamente eu fiz o meu caminho para o trabalho, feliz por ter um tempo para pensar para que eu pudesse me preparar para o terceiro dia no meu novo trabalho. Eu estava realmente só no meu terceiro dia?

"Bom dia, Bella", Angela sorriu enquanto eu vagava pelo corredor. Eu forcei um sorriso. "Noite ruim? Você está um caco."

"Eu não consegui dormir por algum motivo", murmurei enquanto tirava o casaco e guardava a minha bolsa.

"Encontre-me no escritório de Jacob em dez minutos. Precisamos conferir sua agenda para o dia." Merda! Eu me esqueci que iria cuidar dos clientes de Jacob hoje.

_Vamos Bella, tome jeito. __É por isso que você está aqui._ Edward era apenas um bônus. E que bônus ele era!

Eu corri para a minha mesa para jogar as minhas coisas antes de entrar no escritório de Jacob com Angela.

Eu estava no meio do caminho pelo corredor quando a porta do escritório de Edward se abriu. _Merda!_

Nós dois congelamos olhando um para o outro.

"Bom dia, Senhorita Swan", Edward finalmente falou. Oh sim, eu deveria agir como se tivéssemos acabado de nos conhecer.

"Bom dia, Sr. Cullen." Eu dei um sorriso fraco enquanto passava por ele, segurando um gemido quando ele moveu a mão para escovar contra a minha. Estávamos ainda irritados com o outro? E daí se tivéssemos brigando de novo?

Angela já estava em profunda discussão com Jacob quando eu entrei em seu escritório.

"Bom dia, Senhorita Swan", Jacob sorriu da mesa.

"Bom dia, Sr. Black", eu respondi, caminhando até ficar na frente de sua mesa.

"Você precisa de mim para mais alguma coisa?" Angela perguntou colocando as mãos nos quadris. "Eu tenho um monte de papéis para classificar."

"Não, isso é tudo, Senhorita Weber. Tenho certeza que a Senhorita Swan é mais do que capaz de lidar com as minhas exigências." Teria sido eu a única que percebeu Jacob levantar a sobrancelha?

"Então, o que você está achando da Cetra Black Limited?" Jacob perguntou, inclinando-se para trás na cadeira, uma vez que Angela tinha saído.

"Muito interessante", respondi juntando as minhas mãos enquanto esperava pelas minhas ordens para o dia.

"Você causou uma boa impressão nos Contabilistas." _Oh Cristo, por favor, não deixe que ele esteja falando de Edward._

"Eu não tenho certeza do que você quer dizer, Sr. Black." Eu decidi agir como se não tivesse entendido.

"Sr. Newton parece gostar muito de você." Eu respirei de alívio: com Mike eu poderia lidar. "Sr. Uley estava bastante impressionado com o seu trabalho de pesquisa e reorganização do arquivo."

"Não foi nada", eu corei. Eu queria que a minha cabeça passasse pela porta da saída. Afinal, era apenas um pouco de arquivamento.

"E então há o Sr. Cullen." _Merda! __Compostura Bella_. Você apenas acaba de conhecer Edward. "Ele chegou mais cedo no seu segundo dia, e realmente a levou para almoçar ontem, e se esqueceu de retornar a ligação de um cliente importante na noite passada."

"Ele não é geralmente assim?"

"Não", Jacob riu balançando a cabeça. "Se isso continuar, eu poderia ter que lhe dar um aviso." Eu não tinha ideia se ele estava brincando ou não. "Certo", Jacob bateu palmas. "Vamos começar o dia."

Eu sorri, sentando-me na frente dele com o meu bloco de anotações. "Primeiro, eu preciso que você encontre o arquivo da Clifton. Depois disso, você pode ligar para todos os meus compromissos de hoje para se certificar de que todos virão? Eu não posso me atrasar hoje. Eu tenho que pegar um avião às seis e meia."

"Sim, Sr. Black", eu murmurei anotando tudo.

"Além disso, limpe a sua agenda depois das cinco e meia." Eu olhei para ele confusa.

"Você estará presente na reunião também, Senhorita Swan. Espero que você não se importe de voar para Nova Iorque comigo. E vou te trazer de volta pela meia-noite, você tem a minha palavra." Eu estava atordoada. Eu não deveria ser notificada sobre essas coisas? Era apenas o meu terceiro dia depois de tudo.

"Eu não sei o que dizer."

"Diga que você irá me acompanhar."

"Isso é o usual, Sr. Black? Este é apenas o meu terceiro dia."

"É uma reunião de negócios. Eu preciso de inteligência e beleza ao meu lado." _Oh merda, por favor, não, o chefe não pode estar dando em cima de mim também_. Bella, esse é o seu trabalho. Sr. Black está pensando em você apenas como um empregado. _Será que eu acredito mesmo nisso? __Não!_

"Obrigada por me considerar, Sr. Black. Você é muito gentil."

"Você tem um belo vestido de cocktail?"

"Hum ... eu..."

"Se não, compre um na sua hora de almoço. Eu irei reembolsá-la."

"Não, realmente..."

"Eu joguei isso em você no último minuto, Senhorita Swan, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer para me desculpar, mas eu acabei de finalizar o contrato esta manhã e estou ansioso para selar o negócio."

"Não será um problema, Sr. Black. Eu estou muito animada, verdade seja dita." Eu sorri levantando-me. "Se isso é tudo, eu vou encontrar o arquivo da Clifton para você."

"Senhorita Swan", Jacob chamou quando eu abri a porta do escritório. "Eu espero que você não me encante como aos meus Contabilistas." Ótimo! Force um sorriso Bella, Jacob é o seu chefe e seu _link_ para manter Edward no momento.

Eu fui direto para os arquivos para pegar o arquivo da Clifton. Eu tinha certeza que o tinha visto ontem, o nome soava familiar.

"Você ainda está com raiva de mim?" Eu pulei para fora da minha pele quando a voz de Edward veio por trás de mim enquanto eu estava joelhos na sala do arquivo.

"Edward", eu gemi batendo no peito dele. "Não faça isso. Você quase me deu um ataque cardíaco."

"Desculpe", ele murmurou começando a brincar com uma pilha de arquivos em cima do armário. Foi então que eu notei cortes em seus dedos.

"O que você fez?" Eu perguntei assustada pegando sua mão na minha.

"Não é nada, Bella," Edward fez uma careta, puxando sua mão.

"Não se parece com nada. Suas mãos não estavam assim quando você deixou o meu apartamento esta manhã", eu atirei.

"Sobre esta manhã", Edward suspirou, apoiando todo o seu braço no armário agora. "Me desculpe por ter ficado tão na defensiva. Eu não tenho escolha Bella."

"Eu pressionei muito. Foi em parte culpa minha. Estou apenas tentando envolver a minha cabeça em torno de você realmente estar aqui na minha frente." Edward riu, balançando a cabeça. "Algo engraçado?"

"Você acabou de descrever a minha mente também."

"Oh", eu sorri.

"A noite passada..."

"Não deveria ter acontecido... Eu sei", eu interrompi voltando para os arquivos. Eu não queria brigar sobre a mesma coisa.

"Não era isso o que eu ia dizer." Edward me deu o sorriso de derrubar calcinha. Maldito seja!

"Não?" Minha voz tremeu quando ele se aproximou.

"Não", Edward sussurrou. A gaveta que eu estava pesquisando foi fechada com um grande estrondo quando Edward me imprensou entre o armário eo seu corpo. "Eu ia dizer que ontem à noite foi o mais livre e completo que eu me senti em três anos, e eu queria te agradecer."

"Oh."

_É tudo o que você consegue dizer Bella? __Vamos lá!_

"Isso não poderá acontecer novamente, porém, Bella. Nós ficamos muito insensatos. Continuando de onde paramos há três anos. Sabendo que irá acabar da mesma maneira."Minha cabeça caiu com suas palavras. Edward ergueu o meu rosto para encará-lo antes de terminar. "Eu estou fazendo tudo isso por você, Bella. Você tem que acreditar nisso."

"É difícil entender quando eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que está nos mantendo separados." Eu sussurrei.

"Você pode ter qualquer homem, Bella e eu quero dizer qualquer homem."

Por que ele não podia ver que eu só queria ele?

"Ótimo", Eu exalei. "É bom saber disso."

"Eu disse a Jacob para levá-la para Nova Iorque." Meus olhos se arregalaram.

"O quê?"

"Jacob está realmente impressionado com você. Basta imaginar o que ele poderia lhe dar."

Eu vi vermelho quando peguei os arquivos a minha esquerda e joguei com força no chão. "Então, o que você é agora, meu cafetão? Você vai me vender para um de seus amigos pelo preço mais alto?" Eu gritei furiosa.

"Não, não..." Edward tentou me acalmar.

"Tudo bem, se você quer jogar dessa maneira." Bufei voltando-me para o gabinete, finalmente encontrando o arquivo para Jacob. "Eu vou para Nova Iorque com o Sr. Black". Eu vi quando Edward me seguiu para fora do arquivo. "E foder até os miolos dele. É isso que você quer?" Eu fervi, trancando a porta.

"Bella", Edward me puxou com força em seus braços. Eu não podia deixar de olhá-lo. Quando eu estava em seus braços assim, eu era impotente. "Pare de ser tão teimosa. Você acha que isso é fácil para mim?"

"Por que você quer que eu vá com Jacob?" Eu solucei. "Quando temos tão pouco tempo juntos?"

"Desta vez não se trata de nós" Edward murmurou tristemente. "Trata-se de você seguir em frente. Eu não vou viver o resto da minha vida pensando que você é infeliz. Eu preciso saber que você estará bem acompanhada."

"Então você escolheu o chefe?" Eu olhei para ele. "Edward, eu acho que Mike está mais ao meu alcance."

"Eu não quero Newton perto de uma milha de você", Edward rosnou. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir para o seu tom protetor.

"Eu tenho que levar esse arquivo para o Sr. Black", eu sussurrei me afastando de seus braços.

"Experimente e divirta-se hoje à noite. Jacob é um cara muito descente." Edward ecoou quando eu estava prestes a descer a escada.

"Eu vou tentar", eu suspirei. "Será que eu vou vê-lo antes de sair?"

"Não, eu vou estar em reuniões durante todo o dia com Sam." Eu vi uma pitada de decepção em seus olhos?

"Eu acho que vou vê-lo na segunda-feira, então." Deus, seriam três dias. Três dias! Edward poderia estar muito longe até então.

_Relaxe Bella, ele irá dizer adeus dessa vez._

"Sim, tenha um bom fim de semana." Edward bagunçou seu cabelo antes de olhar para longe. Eu fiz a minha saída. Tinha muito a fazer hoje, já que aparentemente eu iria jantar com o meu chefe, tudo graças ao maravilhoso Edward Cullen.

* * *

_**Então, quem quer ir atrás de Edward e dar um a boa surra nele? O que esse cara está pensando? **_

_**Eu tenho notado em alguns comentários que vocês acham que Bella aceita tudo o que ele diz e faz. Ela é louca por ele, foi abandonada e ficou sem nenhuma explicação. Ele já deixou bem claro que não quer arrastá-la para a vida dele porque é perigoso... Eu acho que ela está apenas se agarrando ao que pode, enquanto pode... vamos ver.**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Jacob Black e o meu telefonema da meia-noite**

Eu estava sentada brincando com a barra do meu vestido preto de renda enquanto esperava por Jacob. Parecia muito ele me pegar no meu apartamento, mas ele insistiu.

Meu interfone tocou exatamente no horário. Eu corri pelas escadas para encontrar Jacob em seu carro.

"Senhorita Swan," Jacob suspirou me olhando de cima a baixo quando eu saí do edifício. "Você está deslumbrante."

"Obrigada, Sr. Black", eu sorri docemente quando ele abriu a porta do carro para mim.

"Por favor, me chame de Jacob", ele sorriu quando se sentou no banco do motorista. "Eu não sou um desses chefes formais. Eu gosto de ser acessível aos meus funcionários." Eu balancei a cabeça e vi Washington passar voando enquanto ele deslizava pela cidade até o aeroporto em seu carro esportivo chamativo.

Fiquei um pouco atordoada por embarcar em um avião particular quando chegamos ao aeroporto. Por que de repente eu me senti como Julia Roberts em Uma Linda Mulher?Foi por causa de Edward, com o "não beijar na boca" da outra noite? Eu queria me bater. Lá estava eu com o meu chefe, prestes a voar através do céu noturno para jantar com um cliente muito importante, e ainda assim Edward estava rastejando para a minha mente.

Isto era o que Edward fazia comigo. Foi deste modo da primeira vez, também. Cada segundo que eu passava com ele me fazia desejar mais. Eu era viciada em sua mera presença e pude sentir que isso estava acontecendo novamente.

"Um centavo por seus pensamentos?" Jacob sorriu, olhando por cima do seu laptop meia hora mais tarde.

"Eu não posso acreditar que é apenas o meu terceiro dia e eu estou voando para Nova Iorque para participar de um jantar de negócios", eu menti, tomando meu refrigerante.

"Meu pai e eu temos grandes planos para você na nossa empresa, Senhorita Swan."Jacob refletiu. "Talvez eu esteja sendo um pouco precipitado ao trazê-la, mas foi o Sr. Cullen, que sugeriu, em primeiro lugar."

"Sério?" Eu, claro, já sabia disso.

"Acho que ele vê o mesmo potencial que eu vejo em você." Jacob não tinha ideia de que eu já sabia exatamente o que Edward via em mim.

"Sr. Cullen é um bom Contador?" Eu sabia que não deveria ter falado sobre Edward, mas se eu pudesse obter qualquer resposta de Jacob valeria a pena.

"Ele é excepcional. Ele é um verdadeiro assassino quando se trata de competição. Ele pode explodi-los para fora da água." Eu tive que rir comigo mesma. Edward claramente não tinha mudado muito. "Ele só está contratado com a empresa por mais quatro meses."

"Isso parece uma pena, já que ele é tão bom." Estaria a minha voz muito alta? Jacob podia sentir a minha tristeza?

"Eu perguntei se poderíamos estender seu contrato, mas ele recusou."

"Por que ele recusaria?"

"Ele não disse, mas eu tenho a sensação de que ele irá se mudar da cidade."

"Ele veio de uma boa empresa?" Eu inteligentemente perguntei.

"Sim, as credenciais dele são tão impecáveis quanto assuas, SenhoritaSwan." Jacob sorriu quando o avião começou a descer.

"De que empresa ele veio?"

Jacob balançou a cabeça para mim. "Certamente você conhece as regras, Senhorita Swan. Eu não posso compartilhar essa informação com você."

"Desculpe, Sr. Black," Eu corei quando o avião pousou.

O jantar de negócios correu bem. Eu fiquei em êxtase assistindo Jacob com estava certa, ele era um homem de negócios incrível. A maneira como ele falou com seus clientes, fez amizade com eles. Os fez sentir totalmente à vontade com ele. Não admira que tantas empresas confiavam na Cetra Black com seu dinheiro.

"Que tal um último drinque antes de sairmos?" Jacob sorriu uma vez que seus clientes da Clifton haviam partido.

"Você não está cansado?" Eu respirei balançando a cabeça, espantada.

"Não realmente", Jacob sorriu. "Acontece que eu estou muito feliz com a companhia que tenho hoje." Droga, eu sabia que estava corando. Nunca soube aceitar um elogio "Você foi incrivelmente bem esta noite,Bella. Obrigado."

"Eu quase não disse uma palavra, Sr. Jacob..." Eu mudei, percebendo seu olhar, não querendo que eu o chamasse de Sr. Black.

"Você foi perfeita." Jacob sorriu, chamando o garçom. "Então, o que você diria? Mais um drink?"

"Se você insiste",sorri de volta.

Um drink se transformou em três, e no momento em que chegamos no jato particular eu estava um pouco embriagada.

"Você tem o hábito de deixar todos os seus funcionários bêbados, Jacob?" Eu brinquei quando nos acomodamos no jato.

"O que você está implicando, Senhorita Swan?" Jacob sorriu.

"Nada", eu ri recostando-me assim que o avião começou a decolar.

"Como você ganha a confiança das pessoas como você fez com o Sr. Clifton?" Eu perguntei alguns momentos mais tarde. "Até o final desse jantar, vocês dois eram como velhos amigos."

"Isso é negócio, Senhorita Swan."

"Você pode me chamar de Bella, você sabe."

"Obrigado, Bella. Acho que você ficou um pouco impressionada com a reunião de negócios."

"Jacob, você convenceu o seu cliente a confiar cinco milhões de dólares aos seus cuidados. Esse não é o tipo de jantar que eu já tenha visto antes."

"Eu me esqueço que você é uma garota da pequena cidade de Forks." Jacob riu. "O que fez você decidir estudar Administração?"

"Eu queria ter sucesso na vida."

"Isso é um bom lema de se ter. Sucesso é a chave para uma vida feliz."

"Você sempre quis seguir os passos do seu pai?"

"Você fez direito a sua investigação." Jacob riu antes de prosseguir. "Não em primeiro lugar. Eu era um pouco festeiro, se a verdade for dita. Eu vi a luz quando percebi que havia mais vida além das festas e do sexo." Jacob piscou para mim e eu sabia que estava corando novamente. "Eu não queria fazer você se sentir desconfortável,Bella." Jacob sussurrou.

"Você não fez. É só que... Eu sempre fui totalmente focada na carreira. Nada ficou no caminho para mim."

"Talvez você não tenha encontrado o seu par ainda? Alguém que possa estimulá-la fisicamente e mentalmente." Eu tive que lutar contra o impulso de dizer a Jacob que eu havia _sim _conhecido essa pessoa. Eu não queria que Edward rastejasse para a minha mente de novo, não quando eu sabia que ele era a razão de eu estar aqui.

"Eu não tenho certeza se tenho um par", eu murmurei, olhando pela janela do avião.

"Duvido,Bella. Eu estou certo que a maioria dos meus Contadores está desejando ser o seu par neste exato momento."

"Eu espero que não. Eu não namoro colegas de trabalho."

"Isso é um fato?" Jacob levantou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Sim", eu respondi com firmeza.

"Então, nada está acontecendo entre você e Edward?" Droga, eu sabia disso.

"Não." Eu estava rindo histericamente. "Edward Cullen não é realmente o meu tipo."

"Qual é o seu tipo, então?"

Eu não tinha ideia do que dizer, mas eu sabia que não poderia descrever Edward. Eu tive que pensar rápido.

"Tudo que eu quero é um homem que me permita ser eu mesma. Eu sou uma pessoa extremamente independente e nunca quero depender de um homem", eu finalmente respondi com sinceridade.

"Boa resposta." Jacob sorriu, estendendo-se para tomar um gole de uísque. "Eu acho que irei gostar de trabalhar com você, Bella."

"Da mesma forma, Jacob", eu sorri quando o avião pousou.

Eu estava de volta ao meu apartamento à meia-noite, assim como Jacob prometeu. Fui direto para o meu banheiro tomar um banho. Abri meu vestido enquanto vagava pelo corredor. Chutei meus sapatos, tropeçando um pouco porque ainda estava um pouco embriagada. Liguei o chuveiro antes de ir para o meu quarto pegar a minha toalha. Eu quase tive um ataque do coração (de novo) quando Edward entrou no meu ponto de vista, deitado na minha cama, me olhando.

"Porra, Edward!" Eu gritei, jogando o item mais próximo que eu consegui alcançar nele, que passou a ser um livro.

"O quê?" Edward riu, esquivando-se do caminho e o livro atingiu a cabeceira da cama.

"O que você está fazendo no meu apartamento?"

"Você quer que eu vá embora?"

"Responda a maldita pergunta."

"Eu queria saber como foi o seu encontro com Jacob."

_Babaca_.

"Foi uma reunião de negócios."

"Foi isso o que ele te disse?" Edward riu, sentando-se. Seus olhos lentamente vagaram pelo meu corpo. Eu tinha me esquecido que estava só de calcinha.

"Oh, eu entendi", sorri, tentando interpretá-lo. "Você quer as fofocas. Você quer saber se eu fodi com ele até os miolos como eu disse que faria."

"Bella", Edward fez uma careta. "Não diga isso assim. Essa não é você."

"Como você sabe? Você me conhecia há três anos. Eu não sou mais aquela garota."

"Sim, você é." Edward sorriu torto para mim. "Ok, então você está crescida agora. Eu não posso discutir com isso." Não pude deixar de cruzar os braços sobre o meu corpo quando notei o desejo em seus olhos quando ele lentamente me comia com os olhos.

"Pode parar com isso", eu gemi, pegando a minha toalha. "Você está jogando o jogo do 'quente e frio', você está aqui somente para me confundir."

"Desculpe, mas se você pudesse parar de vagar em torno de seu apartamento só de calcinha poderia ajudar."

"Pare de invadir o meu apartamento, então." Eu olhei para ele. "Como diabos você entrou, afinal?"

"Pare de mudar de assunto, Bella. Como foi com Jacob?"

"Maravilhoso. Ele é o meu príncipe encantado, acho que ele pode propor casamento na próxima semana."

"Tão teimosa", Edward suspirou, recostando-se na minha cama.

"Eu vou tomar um banho." Bufei. "E eu vou para cama, depois disso, então,eu gostaria que você não estivesse mais aqui quando eu sair do banheiro." Eu estava irada e invadi meu banheiro.

Acho que foi o banho mais rápido da minha vida. No momento em que os jatos de água quente bateram no meu rosto, eu me arrependi do que tinha dito a Edward. Eu não queria que ele saísse. Eu fiquei feliz por ele ter conseguido entrar no meu apartamento.

_Você pode se ouvir, Bella?_

Eu enrolei a minha toalha em volta do meu corpo e corri para o meu quarto, apenas para ficar mais furiosa com o sorriso arrogante de Edward. Ele não havia se movido um centímetro.

"Você estava em uma corrida?" Edward brincou recostando-se na minha cama, com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

"Você é uma dor de cabeça, Edward", eu gemi, caindo na cama ao lado dele.

"Você andou bebendo?" Edward perguntou, movendo o cabelo do meu rosto. "Suas bochechas parecem mais avermelhadas do que o normal."

"Eu tomei alguns drinks com o Sr. Black."

"Ele embebedou você." A voz de Edward parecia irritada.

"Eu não estou bêbada, só um pouco embriagada", eu ri cutucando-o. "Nada aconteceu, Edward. Jacob foi um perfeito cavalheiro." Edward esfregou as mãos sobre o rosto. "Por que você está aqui?" Eu sussurrei, inclinando-me para trás. Eu queria olhar em seus olhos verdes, mas eles estavam fechados.

"Eu não sei", Edward murmurou ainda com os olhos fechados. "Eu sei o que eu deveria fazer, mas..." Edward abriu os olhos para olhar para mim.

"Mas o quê?"

"Eu não consigo ficar longe de você, Bella." Meu coração estava disparado dolorosamente no meu peito. Meu corpo inteiro estava cantarolando, querendo tocá-lo."Bella", Edward gemeu se afastando enquanto nossos lábios se tornaram muito próximos."Nós não podemos. Por favor, você tem que me ajudar. Eu não conseguirei me controlar, se você continuar a se oferecer para mim."

"Você é o único que continua aparecendo no meu apartamento." Eu ardia de raiva, movendo-me para sentar em seu colo. Edward não me empurrou."Por que, Edward?"Eu sorri me esfregando contra ele, sabendo que ele podia sentir o meu calor. Não havia muito da toalha enrolada em volta de mim mais, e o álcool estava me deixando mais corajosa do que o normal. Eu tenho que dizer, eu estava gostando de ter o poder por uma vez.

"Porra, Bella... por favor... pare." Os olhos de Edward estavam negros de luxúria enquanto suas mãos cravavam na minha cintura.

"Você realmente quer que eu pare?" Eu questionei, empurrando mais contra ele. Eu podia sentir seu desejo aumentar e ele soltou um gemido. "Eu quero você, Edward", eu gemi, desenrolando a minha toalha.

As mãos de Edward me impediram. "Bella, pare." Eu sabia que meu rosto caiu quando ele me levantou de seu colo. "Por mais que eu queira, eu não posso." Eu me sentei ali paralisada na cama, assistindo Edward colocar o máximo de distância entre nós que podia.

"Eu não entendo você. Eu sei que você me quer. Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos", Solucei, começando a gritar e tremer de raiva.

"Claro que eu quero." Edward gemeu de frustração, puxando seus cabelos. "Tudo o que eu vejo é você, porra, mas eu não vou te machucar, Bella. Outra vez não."

"Você está tornando isso mais complicado do que precisa ser."

"Você não tem ideia de com o que eu estou lidando, Bella. Por favor não tente entender."

"Eu poderia entender se você me dissesse porra!" Eu gritei. "Eu quero ajudá-lo. Eu posso ajudá-lo se você apenas me deixar entrar."

"Não." A voz de Edward era final, mas eu não estava satisfeita ainda. Ele precisava saber quão chateada eu estava com ele, por tudo.

"Não é justo que tudo isso tenha que ser do seu jeito. Eu não posso nem mesmo ter uma palavra a dizer? Quer dizer, eu sou a única que será deixada para trás quando você for embora. É com a minha vida que você está jogando, Edward."

"Você acha que eu não sei disso?" Edward gritou. "Você acha que eu estou feliz que você tenha aparecido na minha vida de novo? Que eu tenha que ver a dor em seus olhos, sabendo que eu fui a pessoa que a causou?"

"Eu não quero que você tenha de ficar sozinho", eu solucei, levantando-me lentamente e atravessando o quarto em direção a ele.

"É a única opção que eu tenho." Os olhos de Edward estavam úmidos quando ele olhou para mim. "Se alguma coisa acontecesse com você por minha causa... Bella, eu não poderia viver comigo mesmo."

"Por que qualquer coisa aconteceria comigo?" Eu sorri, passando os braços ao redor de sua cintura, puxando-o para mim. Para minha surpresa, ele se moveu de bom grado.

"Você está fazendo perguntas que não posso responder novamente, Senhorita Swan", Edward sorriu, passando a mão no meu pescoço. Foi tão bom ter as mãos dele em mim, eu não consegui segurar meu gemido.

"Por favor, não vá embora. Não assim." Eu sussurrei olhando em seus olhos verdes. Ele parecia em conflito. "Eu vou até colocar uma roupa para dormir."

"Você realmente quer que eu fique, Bella?" A voz de Edward era de dor enquanto suas mãos se moveram do meu pescoço para o meu rosto.

"Sim", sussurrei, descansando minha cabeça em seu peito enquanto seus braços finalmente me cercaram.

"Eu vou ficar, então," Edward murmurou em meu cabelo. "Mas você precisa colocar uma roupa para dormir. Meu controle não é tão grande." Eu ri contra seu peito. Que par éramos. Ficou claro que não podíamos suportar a ideia de estarmos separados. Este era apenas o quarto dia desde que tínhamos nos reencontrado, e duas dessas noites nós passamos juntos.

Eu me vesti no banheiro, não querendo fazer com que fosse mais difícil para Edward. Quando entrei no meu quarto, ele já estava esperando por mim na cama.

Eu sabia que estava sorrindo muito, mas a visão de Edward na minha cama me tirou o fôlego.

"O que se passa na sua cabecinha?" Edward perguntou enquanto erguia o edredom, me acolhendo no calor de seus braços.

"Você ainda parece um sonho." Eu bocejei, descansando minha cabeça em seu peito nu.

"Estou aqui Bella", Edward murmurou, esfregando o meu braço gentilmente. "Você pode dormir. Eu prometo que ainda estarei aqui quando você acordar." Eu sorri na escuridão, abraçando-o um pouco mais apertado quando o sono finalmente me encontrou.

* * *

**_Vocês estão com preguiça de comentar aqui? Onde estão as minhas meninas sarcásticas para dizer umas e outras para esse Edward bipolar? _**

**_Quando eu fiz a enquete sobre qual tradução vocês queriam, Dangerously empatou com Doctor's e então? Doctor's agradou mais? Deem uma chance aqui, eu garanto que as coisas ficarão bem interessantes nos próximos capítulos, mas os comentários de vocês é o que me faz querer postar..._**

**_Beijo_**

**_Nai._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_"Bella."__A voz de Edward veio em suspiros enquanto ele empurrava lentamente em mim. __A dor e queimação eram suportáveis, mas porque eu estava tomada de desejo, eu queria mais, não importava a dor._

_"Está tudo bem, Edward. Não dói."__Eu sorri para ele, arqueando as costas quando ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço._

_"Porra, você se sente tão... bem. Porque esperamos tanto tempo mesmo?" __Edward ofegou empurrando um pouco mais fundo. __Passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, tentando me empurrar para mais perto dele.__"Cuidado, meu amor. Eu não quero machucar você", Edward sussurrou antes de tomar meu mamilo na boca._

_"Oh, Deus, Edward, isso é incrível. Eu quero mais. Eu preciso de mais", eu gemi, implorando. __Edward respondeu empurrando mais profundo.__O rosnado dos meus lábios só o empurrou para longe._

_"Se começar a doer muito você tem que me dizer", Edward ofegou, levantando ligeiramente as pernas enquanto seu ritmo aumentava._

_"Edward... Oh... Deus... Sim!" __Ele estava batendo em lugares dentro de mim que eu nunca tinha conhecido antes._

_Eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo estávamos moendo um contra o outro, mas quando senti Edward estremecer e seus movimentos ficarem mais lentos eu sabia que ele tinha atingido o seu clímax._

_Ele parou por alguns instantes, recuperando o fôlego._

_"Bella", Edward finalmente falou.__"Isso foi..." __Parecia que ele não tinha palavras para descrever o que tínhamos acabado de compartilhar._

_"Foi perfeito. Eu não gostaria de compartilhar isso com ninguém além de você", sussurrei, inclinando-me para beijar seus lábios.__"Eu te amo tanto."_

_Eu senti Edward sorrir contra os meus lábios.__" Ainda não terminamos."__Eu ofeguei sentindo suas mãos se movendo para baixo em direção ao meu centro aquecido."Sempre tão molhada para mim", Edward murmurou enquanto espalhava beijos molhados pelo meu corpo e explorava meu centro com os dedos.__"Eu talvez precise provar você, Bella" , Edward sorriu, olhando para mim._

_"Oh. Meu. Deus!" __Eu gritei quando Edward baixou a cabeça._

"Bella?" Eu acordei confusa em um quarto escuro. A voz era a mesma do meu sonho e eu não conseguia entender por que ainda estava ouvindo-a quando estava acordada. O cheiro dele estava em torno de mim e eu podia sentir o calor do seu peito nu contra a minha bochecha."Você está acordada?" De repente, ocorreu-me: Edward estava na minha cama. Merda, eu só tinha tido um sonho erótico com ele, também. "Eu sei que você está acordada." Mesmo na escuridão, eu podia ouvir a sugestão de um sorriso. "Eu posso dizer pela sua respiração. Você está bem? É como se você estivesse queimando."

"Só um pesadelo", eu gemi, me movendo para ver que horas eram. Apenas quatro horas da manhã. Eu bocejei e me aninhei de volta em seus braços à espera.

"Tem certeza de que era um pesadelo?" Eu corei na escuridão, o tom de sua voz me fez perceber que ele poderia saber com o que eu estava sonhando.

"Por que você pergunta isso?" Eu questionei, encolhendo-me. Não tinha como ficar pior do que ter um sonho erótico com um cara quando ele está deitado ao seu lado. Bom,Bella!

"É que você estava esfregando os seus quadris em mim." Oh, meu Deus! Chão me engula, por favor. "Isso não foi o que me acordou, embora." Merda, não, havia mais. Como poderia haver mais? Me esfregar nele dormindo era o suficiente. "Você gemeu o meu nome no meu ouvido." Eu fiquei em silêncio na escuridão quando senti a mão de Edward acariciando o meu braço. "Não é nada para se envergonhar."

"É fácil para você dizer, você foi o único a nãose esfregar em alguém, enquanto ele estava tentando dormir."

Edward riu me puxando para mais perto dele. "Você não é a única que sonha com aquela noite, Bella." Como ele sabia que eu estava sonhando com aquela noite? "Foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Nada nunca irá se comparar a ela, nunca."

"É por isso que você nunca mais... dormiu com ninguém?"

"Sim. Por que tentar vencer a perfeição? Ninguém nunca significará o que você significa para mim."

"Se eu significo tanto para você, fica comigo ou me deixe ir com você." Eu sabia que não deveria ter pedido isso, mas eu esperava que se eu continuasse a insistir talvez Edward desistisse e concordasse.

"É porque você significa tanto para mim que eu estou fazendo isso, Bella", Edward disse estressado. Eu o senti se mover na cama. "Mantê-la segura é tudo o que importa para mim."

"Quanto mais segura eu poderia estar do que com você ao meu lado? Poderíamos cuidar um do outro. O que quer que seja que você está fugindo, podemos enfrentar juntos."

"Quem disse que eu estou fugindo de alguma coisa?"

"Não é preciso ser um cientista para ver isso. Edward é mesmo o seu nome verdadeiro? E o sobrenome Masen que você usou na escola?"

"Muitas perguntas Bella", Edward suspirou.

"Você tem que me dar algumas respostas. Quero dizer, você é três anos mais velho do que eu, para começar!" Eu atirei. "Teria sido bom ter saber."

"Eu ia te contar, mas eu fiquei com medo que isso iria afastá-la."

"Não teria me incomodado, mas teria explicado muito."

"Como assim?"

"O resto de sua família, eles são mais velhos também, não são?" Eu senti Edward congelar ao meu lado. "Vou levar isso como um sim. Eu sabia que Emmet não tinha dezoito anos. Quem pode erguer tanto peso como ele tinha que ter mais que vinte."

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos dormir, Bella. Já é tarde."

"Você irá evitar estas perguntas por todos os três meses?"

"Minha família não é um tema fácil de falar."

"Isso é porque você sente falta deles?"

"Sim", Edward suspirou. "Pelo menos nenhum deles está sozinho como eu."

"Estão todos separados?"

"Em pares, sim." Eu fiquei chocada por ele ter respondido então eu decidi tentar descobrir mais.

"Em diferentes países ou apenas nos Estados Unidos?"

"Bella", Edward repreendeu.

"Alice está feliz?" Eu estava morrendo de vontade de perguntar.

"Sim. Ela está com Jasper." A voz de Edward parecia sem emoção.

"Seu nome é realmente Edward?" Eu perguntei depois de um silêncio de alguns momentos.

"Sim, Bella", Edward riu se movendo para me puxar em seus braços. "E se você quer saber, o meu verdadeiro sobrenome é Masen."

"Então por que você está usando Cullen?" Eu revirei os olhos quando não obtive nenhuma resposta. "Deixe-me adivinhar: você não pode me dizer."

"Boa noite, Bella."

"Boa noite, Edward", eu suspirei, descansando minha cabeça no seu peito. Eu poderia trabalhar mais com ele pela manhã.

Quando eu me estiquei na manhã seguinte meus braços encontraram um peito suave e bem definido. Edward estava dormindo ao meu lado. Quanto mais divino ele poderia parecer? Fiquei olhando para ele, bebendo de sua beleza. Nunca na minha vida eu iria encontrar um homem mais perfeito.

"Pare de olhar para mim", Edward sorriu com os olhos ainda fechados. "Está me assustando."

"Como você sabe que eu estou olhando?"

Edward abriu os olhos e eu quase fui derrubada pela força do seu olhar. "Você estava me olhando, não é?"

"Sim, mas como você sabia?"

"Eu sei que você costumava fazer isso antes. A sua respiração muda. Fica quase ofegante... não muito diferente de ontem à noite quando você estava gemendo o meu nome enquanto dormia."

"Seu idiota", eu brinquei batendo em seu peito. "Eu ia perguntar se você queria um café, mas não vou me preocupar agora."

"Oh, vamos lá. Eu te fiz panquecas no outro dia. Certamente isso vale uma xícara de café", Edward brincou se erguendo, passando as mãos pelo seu cabelo de sono. Deus, o cabelo de sono de Edward...tinha sido um tempo desde que eu tinha visto.

"Eu suponho que uma caneca seja permitida", murmurei, jogando um travesseiro para ele. "Você ainda gosta do seu primeiro café da manhã com leite e açúcar?" Edward sorriu, acenando com a cabeça.

Eu usei o banheiro primeiro, espirrando meu rosto com água e escovando os dentes. Eu gemi internamente com a minha pequena rotina. Eu costumava sempre escovar os dentes logo que possível quando Edward ficava comigo, mas isso foi quando o cara queria me beijar. Eu não tenho mais esse problema, por mais que eu desejasse ter.

Por que parecia como se estivéssemos apenas continuado de onde paramos há três anos, menos o sexo? Deus, eu o queria. Ontem à noite, quando eu montei seu colo, Edward não tinha ideia do quanto eu o queria. Três anos de frustração sexual significava que eu era uma bomba-relógio. Agora que Edward estava de volta, eu sabia que seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que eu caísse de joelhos e implorasse a ele para fazer amor comigo.

Quero dizer, em quatro dias o homem tinha me agarrado e me feito gritar de êxtase na minha mesa de cozinha. Eu me pergunto se ele faria isso novamente esta manhã se eu pedisse.

_Bella, eu não acho que será tão fácil desta vez._

Eu fiz os nossos cafés e encontrei Edward sentado na cama, lendo um dos meus livros, provavelmente o único que eu joguei em cima dele na noite passada.

"É um bom livro?" Eu perguntei sentada ao lado dele antes de me inclinar para colocar o seu café na mesa de cabeceira. Eu não sei por que fiz isso dessa forma. Eu deveria ter apenas dadoa volta para o seu lado da cama. _Você sabe por que você fez isso dessa forma Bella._ Minha mente me pegou quando eu me inclinei contra Edward. Nossos corações estavam se tocando e os nossos lábios apenas a uma polegada de distância.

"Você será a minha morte, Bella", Edward sussurrou, olhando para os meus lábios. Eu senti suas mãos acariciarem as minhas costas, deslizando debaixo do meu pijama. _Por favor, Edward, apenas me tome. __Pare de lutar!_ "Você ainda é a minha sereia, Bella, isso é muito claro", Edward murmurou, movendo os lábios para os meus. Eu estava ofegante, à espera do gosto do paraíso. Eu sabia que no momento em que nossos lábios se tocassem que ele não seria capaz de lutar por nem mais um momento.

Minha campainha tocou assim que os seus lábios roçaram os meus.

"Você tem que estar brincando comigo", eu reclamei quando Edward voltava de seu transe.

"Talvez a campainha tenha sido uma coisa boa."

"Não, não foi." Eu murmurei inclinando a minha testa suavemente em seu peito.

"Você não vai atender à sua porta, Bella?" Assim que Edward falou a campainha tocou novamente.

"Não, eu quero terminar o que estávamos prestes a fazer." Eu sorri me movendo para os lábios dele, mas desta vez Edward me empurrou.

"A porta, Bella", Edward suspirou, pressionando a ponte de seu nariz.

Eu bufei, pulando para fora da cama, agarrando o meu roupão.

"Desculpe bater tão cedo, Bella", Eric estava do outro lado da minha porta. Eu queria atirar no cara pelo que ele tinha acabado de interromper.

"O que é, Eric?" Meu tom estava um pouco chateado.

"Eu só estou verificando se você está bem. Meu vizinho relatou uma sombra na escada de incêndio na noite passada." Então foi assim que Edward entrou no meu apartamento. O que ele era, um ninja? Meu apartamento estava pelo menos a duas janelas da escada de incêndio, ele poderia ter se machucado. Isso não era Forks, quando ele conseguia subir pela lateral da minha casa. Este era um prédio de quatro andares!

"Sim, eu estou bem. Obrigado por verificar, embora."

"Eu percebi que você saiu ontem à noite. Você parecia muito bonita." Deus, Eric poderia ser mais óbvio?

"Sim, foi uma reunião de negócios com o meu chefe. Eu tenho que ir, Eric. Eu fui dormir muito tarde. Eu estou muito cansada."

"Desculpe Bella, eu..." Não fiquei para ouvir o resto, eu só fechei a porta na cara dele.

Edward estava encostado na minha parede, me observando quando eu bati a minha porta da frente.

"Quem era?" Perguntou ele.

"Eric, meu vizinho amigável."

"Sem brincadeira", Edward olhou, tomando seu café.

"Esta merda super protetora pode parar, você irá embora em três meses. O homem está a fim de mim, Edward. Supere isso..." Eu atirei.

"Ainda não é uma pessoa da manhã, eu vejo", Edward sorriu. Eu queria tirar aquele sorriso do rosto dele.

"Você subiu pela minha janela não é?" Edward fez uma careta, olhando para longe. "Você poderia ter se matado. Você sabe a altura da minha janela? E vamos enfrentar... você não é tão jovem como costumava ser."

Edward soltou uma gargalhada. "Eu tenho vinte e quatro anos não cinquenta."

"Se você quer acesso ao meu apartamento eu te darei uma chave. Sem mais janelas, por favor?" Eu perguntei, tocando seu braço.

"Ok", Edward suspirou inclinando a cabeça contra a parede.

"Então, quais são seus planos para o dia?" Eu perguntei um pouco otimista.

"Eu realmente não decidi."

"Bem, eu tenho compras de alimentos para fazer. Então, se você me der licença, eu preciso tomar banho." Eu estava prestes a me afastar quando Edward pegou a minha mão.

"Você precisa de alguém para lavar as suas costas?" Eu encharquei a minha calcinha enquanto observava a maneira como seus olhos percorriam o meu corpo.

"Um..." fingi refletir sobre sua pergunta. "Será que algumas preliminares estariam envolvidas nesta lavagem de costas?" Eu perguntei me movendo para soltar a minha calça do pijama. Tudo o que restou foi uma camiseta velha.

Edward me empurrou contra a parede, seu hálito quente contra a minha orelha. "Muitas, se você desejar." Sua voz estava rouca e eu senti suas mãos se movendo por baixo da minha camiseta, lenta e dolorosamente removando-a do meu corpo.

"Eu desejo, Edward." Eu gemi quando ele me empurrou contra a parede, enquanto sua língua fazia contato com o meu mamilo esquerdo.

Conseguimos chegar no banheiro poucos minutos depois. As mãos de Edward nunca pararam de explorar o meu corpo enquanto eu me virei para ligar o chuveiro e, em seguida, comecei a despi-lo. Eu estava feliz por só ter as calças para enfrentar esta manhã.

Edward olhou para mim – nós dois nus na frente do outro.

"Você vai dizer que esta é a última vez que posso fazer isso, não é?" Eu sussurrei passando minhas mãos em seu cabelo.

"Eu não consigo ficar longe de você, Bella. Não quando eu posso sentir a sua necessidade por mim." Eu tinha necessidade, e era bem entre as minhas pernas. "Enquanto forem apenas preliminares. Ir até o fim seria demais. E nada de beijo na boca. É tanto por mim quanto por você."

"Sim, Sr. Gere", Eu provoquei, entrando no chuveiro. "Isso é o suficiente." Eu queria acrescentar 'por enquanto', mas eu sabia que Edward teria provavelmente parado.

"É o suficiente porém, Bella? Eu não quero te confundir mais do que já fiz."

"Eu só quero ficar perto de você. Se isso é tudo que você pode oferecer, eu aceito", murmurei, observando as gotas de água escorrer em seu peito perfeito.

Ele me puxou para ele, me apoiando contra a parede de azulejos. Edward molhado estava fazendo coisas comigo que eu não podia a mão dele chegou aos meus seios, eu engasguei. Sem aviso, ele rapidamente empurrou um dedo no meu centro aquecido, enquanto travava a língua ao meu mamilo.

"Ugh... Oh, meu... SIM!" Eu não consegui mais falar quando Edward atacou o meu pescoço, me bombeando rápido com os dedos.

"Você é tão fodidamente linda", Edward murmurou, tornando-se perdido em mim. Seus beijos eram urgentes. Seus lábios acariciavam cada centímetro de mim, exceto meus lábios. No momento em que a água quente acabou, eu estava uma bagunça tremendo de desejo.

Edward não parou com suas preliminares uma vez que a água ficou fria. Ele simplesmente me tirou do chuveiro e me levou direto para a minha cama.

"Eu queria fazer isso com você ontem à noite... muito", Edward gemeu, movendo a língua pelo meu corpo. Eu rosnei sentindo sua língua lamber as gotas de água do meu corpo enquanto ele viajava mais e mais. Oh. Meu. Deus. Era como o meu sonho erótico, mas melhor.

"Porra, Edward. Por favor, diga que você está indo para onde eu acho que você está." Eu respirei me arqueando contra ele.

"O que eu posso dizer? Você gemendo meu nome ontem à noite me fez perceber que eu estava perdendo." Eu podia sentir sua respiração entre as minhas pernas, e com um movimento rápido, a língua dele começou a trabalhar de uma maneira que me levou à loucura. Eu orei para que estas preliminares durassem por horas, talvez dias.

* * *

**_Eu sei que esse Edward 'quente e frio' irrita, mas eu digo: fiquem comigo! Não será por muito tempo assim. E para quem acha que Bella é uma boba, esperem... _**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Todo o fim de semana foi a mesma coisa, Edward e eu quase não deixamos o conforto da minha cama. Nós pedimos comida na noite de sábado, e no domingo eu consegui fazer alguma coisa com as sobras na minha geladeira.

Eu pensei que seria hilário ver Uma Linda Mulher na noite de domingo, mas desliguei a TV logo que as cenas de sexo começaram. Era demais para nós, saber o quanto nós dois queríamos um ao outro, mas não podíamos fazer nada sobre isso.

Uma grande parte de mim queria dizer 'foda-se'. Você só vive uma vez então porque não ir até o fim de uma vez? Eu poderia tentar seguir em frente eventualmente, mas era Edward que me preocupa. Ele teria que enfrentar seus sentimentos sozinho. Eu não quero tornar isso mais difícil do que já era para ele. Eu o amava demais para fazer isso. Eu o amava, Deus, como eu o amava. No domingo à noite, era como se meu coração partido nunca sequer existiu. Os suaves beijos de Edward tomaram toda a minha dor.

"Eu preciso voltar para o meu apartamento para pegar minhas roupas para o trabalho amanhã." Edward suspirou, passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo enquanto estávamos deitados entrelaçados na minha cama.

"Posso ir com você? Eu adoraria ver onde você mora."

"Não é muito Bella. Eu tenho bem pouca coisa."

"Eu ainda gostaria de ir, se você me deixar." Edward acenou com a cabeça levantando-se. Eu o vi vestir suas roupas. Edward nu era algo que eu nunca iria me acostumar também.

"Você vem?" Edward sorriu. "Você pode querer limpar a baba de seu rosto antes de sair de seu apartamento."

"Você acabou de me dar um dia e meio de preliminares, Edward. Desculpe-me se o meu cérebro está com consistência de geleia." Eu ri me levantando e tentando encontrar algumas roupas. Enquanto eu estava de costas para Edward, ele se esgueirou por trás de mim, envolvendo seus braços para cobrir os meus seios com as mãos.

"Eu poderia ter uma semana inteira de preliminares com você, minha sereia."

"Pensei que você precisasse ir até o seu apartamento" engoli em seco, sentindo suas mãos explorarem o meu peito.

"Ou eu poderia fazer você gritar o meu nome com a minha língua de novo."

"Porra, Edward." Eu gemi me arqueando de volta contra ele. "Você pode fazer isso mais tarde."

"E se o mundo acabar,Bella, e este momento for a nossa última oportunidade?" Suas mãos estavam viajando pelo meu corpo. Eu sabia que já estava encharcada.

"O mundo não vai acabar." Eu rosnei enquanto suas mãos acariciavam o meu centro. "E se fosse, eu iriaquerer mais do que a porra de preliminares."

"É verdade", Edward sorriu contra o meu pescoço. "Talvez devêssemos terminar isso mais tarde."Eu me virei com uma careta para ele antes de finalmente ser capaz de colocar algumas roupas.

"O quê?" Edward sorriu enquanto descemos no elevador.

"Onze orgasmos, Edward, em um dia e meio!" Eu gritei. "Isso é o que está acontecendo. O que aconteceu com o 'apenas amigos'?"

"Nós somos amigos com benefícios", Edward riu, saindo do elevador quando as portas se abriram.

"Você tem uma resposta para tudo, não é?" Eu suspirei seguindo-o até o carro.

Não demorou muito tempo para chegarmos ao seu apartamento. Eu não tinha certeza do que esperava encontrar, mas quando finalmente entrei eu engasguei.

"Você mora aqui?" Eu respirei olhando ao redor. Não havia quase nenhum vestígio dele neste apartamento. Havia uma cama de solteiro contra a parede no canto mais distante. Algumas cartas estavam espalhadas em seu balcão da cozinha, ao lado de um prato com metade de uma torrada.

"Eu não estava esperando visitas", Edward murmurou limpando o prato que eu estava olhando.

"Não é a bagunça, Edward," Eu solucei. Foi de partir o coração que esta fosse a sua vida. Eu poderia sequer chamá-la assim? Edward olhou para mim e seus olhos pareciam sem graça. Eu tive a impressão de que ele não queria que eu visse desta forma. "Isso é tudo que você tem?" Eu murmurei olhando ao redor.

"Eu disse que não tinha muita coisa." Ele tentou forçar um sorriso, mas não me enganou.

"Há uma diferença entre ter pouca coisa e não ter nada, Edward", eu meditei olhando ao redor.

"Pare de se preocupar comigo, Bella." Eu me virei para Edward quando ele tocou minha mão. "Eu causei isso a mim mesmo, por isso não tenha pena de mim."

"Você causou isso a si mesmo?" Eu implorei. "Deixe-me ajudá-lo, por favor."

Edward levantou meu rosto para encará-lo e seus dedos roçaram os meus lábios. Eu não pude deixar de fechar os olhos para desfrutar a sensação.

"Você tem o coração mais puro que eu já conheci,Bella. Não é de admirar que eu sou de forma impotente apaixonado por você." Meu coração batia forte em meu peito diante de sua confissão. "Mas isso não é vida para você, não importa o que você diga. Você iria se arrepender da escolha se viesse comigo. Você nunca poderia voltar. Você entende o que estou dizendo?" Eu estava imóvel, deixando que suas palavras se infiltrassem na minha mente. "E pense em Charlie. Você iria desaparecer sem deixar vestígios. Você quer fazê-lo passar por isso? Pense em como eu fiz você se sentir quando eu desapareci." Ele não estava sendo justo tratando do assunto assim.

"Isso não é justo, Edward", eu gemi enquanto a umidade chegava aos meus olhos.

"Eu só estou tentando fazer você entender. Você acha que você e eu só iríamos correr em direção ao por do sol juntos? Olhe em torno de você,Bella. Esta é a vida que você realmente quer?" Eu não podia responder. Tudo o que eu podia sentir era dormência da distância que Edward estava criando entre nós. "Eu preciso pegar as minhas roupas."Edward suspirou e andou até seu guarda-roupa. Eu não sabia que estava chorando até que uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. Eu a limpei rapidamente, antes que Edward visse. Notei um único livro no canto da cozinha. Enquanto caminhava em direção a ele, percebi que era uma cópia de Romeu e Julieta. Parecia a minha cópia antiga do colégio abri o livro eu engasguei. Era o meu livro de escola. Bem, isso explicava por que eu não consegui encontrá-lo depois que Edward desapareceu.

Eu sorri enquanto lia as palavras que Edward tinha escrito três anos atrás.

_**Será que o meu coração amou até agora? **__**Renegue isso, vista! **__**Porque eu nunca vi a verdadeira beleza até esta noite.**_

_**Eu te amo Bella xxxx**_

Eu ainda estava olhando para o livro, quando Edward se juntou a mim.

"Oh", Edward fez uma careta. "Eu sinto muito por ter pego o seu livro. Eu precisava de algo... deixar você foi..." Edward estava lutando com suas palavras.

"Eu sempre me perguntei onde ele estava." Eu sorri, levantando o rosto dele com a mão. "Eu nunca pensei que poderia ter levado."

"Eu devo tudo a esse livro", Edward sorriu, fechando os olhos enquanto os meus dedos traçaram sobre sua linha da mandíbula.

"Eu entendo o que você está dizendo, Edward", sussurrei, enquanto seus olhos estavam fechados. "Eu sei que você acha que estou vivendo em uma terra de sonhos, onde podemos fugir juntos e ser felizes. Eu sei que não é fácil, mas você tem que entender que eu estou com medo."

"Medo? Por quê?" Edward perguntou abrindo os olhos. "Bella, eu nunca iria deixar nada acontecer com você. Nunca."

"Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer." Tomei uma respiração profunda para que eu pudesse dizer as minhas palavras sem causar mais estragos. "Em três anos,Edward, ninguém jamais tocou o meu coração como você. Eu não tenho certeza se serei capaz de amar mais ninguém. E se você for o certo para mim? Como eu posso virar as costas para isso, quando você é tudo o que eu vejo também?" Eu gemi, deixando a minha cabeça cair. Eu senti os braços de Edward ao redor de mim enquanto ele me abraçava com força.

"Querida, está tudo bem. Você irá amar de novo, eu prometo."

"Nunca mais será da mesma forma que eu te amo. Edward, eu te amo tanto que não consigo respirar às vezes." Eu estava perdendo o controle e pude sentir os soluços suaves saindo do meu peito. Edward me abraçou com força, apoiando a cabeça em cima do minha.

"Bem, veja a bela confusão que conseguimos nos meter." Edward suspirou me segurando. "Claramente, você pode ver que eu ainda sou perdidamente apaixonado por você também." Eu olhei para ele através dos meus olhos molhados."Bella", Edward suspirou enxugando as minhas lágrimas."Por favor, não chore."

"Sinto muito. Eu não posso evitar". Solucei segurando-o mais perto que pude. "Eu gostaria de poder apenas me enterrar dentro de você e nunca mais ter que sair."

"Eu sei, amor", Edward suspirou. "Eu sei."

Devemos ter ficado nos braços um do outro por pelo menos uma hora, até que voltamos para o meu apartamento.

Eu estava emocionalmente exausta quando chegamos. Edward foi pendurar sua roupa, e quando voltou eu estava dormindo. Eu me lembro vagamente dele me colocar na cama e me despir para que eu pudesse dormir. Não demorou muito até que os pesadelos me encontrassem.

_"O que quer dizer com foram embora?" __Eu gritei quando Charlie me abraçou._

_"Bella, querida, por favor, tente manter a calma."__Charlie me abraçou forte enquanto eu tentava romper seu aperto._

_"Eles não podem ter ido embora. Edward não iria deixar. Ele me ama. Ele me ama!"_

_"Eu fui até a casa deles. Tudo se foi. Não há nenhum vestígio deles."_

_"Você está mentindo", eu soluçava, segurando o meu peito.__Como pode algo tão perfeito como a última noite terminar dessa maneira?Quando Edward foi embora de manhã eu pensei que iria vê-lo na escola.__Eu sabia que ele não queria que Charlie o encontrasse na minha cama pela manhã.__Fiquei um pouco preocupada quando ele não apareceu na escola, mas quando Charlie foi me ver na escola durante a hora do almoço,eu sabia que algo estava errado."Ele não iriam embora. Ele não faria isso."_

_"Bella, apenas respire. Você está me assustando."_

_"Eu preciso ver a casa. Você precisa me levar lá."__Eu não ia acreditar em suas palavras até que eu visse com meus próprios olhos._

_"Bella."_

_"Leve-me, Charlie!"__Eu gritei. __Eu tremia tanto que meu pai fez o que eu pedi._

_A casa estava vazia. __Eu caí de joelhos incapaz de controlar meus gritos de dor. __Edward tinha ido embora. __Eu cavei minhas mãos no chão querendo me enterrar. __Sem Edward eu não tinha nada._

_"Bella, vamos lá. Deixe-me levá-la para casa." __Charlie tentou me puxar para cima, mas eu não me movia.__"Você não pode ficar aqui a noite toda."_

_"NÃO!" __Eu gritei.__"Eu não vou sair daqui até que ele volte."_

_"Bells, eu não acho que ele vai voltar." __Meu coração estava quebrando com cada palavra que Charlie dizia._

_"Como você descobriu?" __Eu solucei._

_"Carlisle falou com Mark, o meu subordinado."_

_"O que ele disse?"_

_"Que eles estavam indo embora e não iriam voltar."_

_"Edward não deixou nenhuma mensagem para mim?" __Mais soluços irromperam do meu peito quando Charlie balançou a cabeça. __Eu deixei a dor me assumir naquele momento. __Era a única maneira que eu poderia seguir em frente._

_Ainda me lembro dos meses de espera: esperando por alguma forma de comunicação que nunca veio. __Meu coração estava perdido e eu deixei a loucura me consumir. __Eu desliguei de todos. __Qual era o ponto de ficar próximo de alguém quando eles tinham o poder de quebrar você como Edward tinha feito comigo? Amor - o que isso era afinal? Eu não precisava, não mais._

Eu acordei muito revigorada pela manhã, considerando os meus pesadelos. Eu sempre odiei sonhar com aquele dia. Devo ter dormido pelo menos 10 horas. Podia sentir o cheiro do café fresco e sabia que Edward deveria estar na minha cozinha.

Eu estava me espreguiçando quando Edward entrou, parecendo arrojado em seu terno.O fim de semana realmente tinha passado tão rápido? Isso é o que acontece quando você o passa na cama Bella!

"Você acordou, finalmente", Edward sorriu. "Há café fresco esperando por você." Edward beijou a minha testa. "Eu te vejo mais tarde."

"Não vamos trabalhar juntos?" Eu fiz beicinho.

"Eu tenho coisas para fazer primeiro, Bella." Edward sorriu tristemente. "Eu te vejo mais tarde." Eu balancei a cabeça, olhando para ele sair com pressa.

Minha mente estava saturada enquanto eu me arrumava para o trabalho. As palavras de Edward na noite passada eram o meu pensamento mais proeminente. Eu poderia deixar tudo para trás, não deixando nenhum vestígio de para onde eu tinha ido? Eu sabia que não podia fazer isso com Charlie, eu era tudo o que ele tinha. O pensamento de Edward em um apartamento vazio como o que eu tinha visto na noite passada dividia o meu coração em dois, embora. Eu não podia deixá-lo enfrentar isso sozinho, não importa que tipo de problema ele tivesse se metido.

No que Edward tinha se metido? Eu sabia de fato que ele estava fugindo de alguma coisa. Toda a sua família estava. Estaria ele em algum tipo de programa de proteção à testemunha? Isso explicaria a mudança de nome, mas quem estava atrás dele e por quê?

A viagem inteira para o trabalho foi um borrão. Eu nem sequer percebi que tinha chegado até que a porta do elevador se abriu e eu vi Tanya olhando para mim como se eu fosse um pedaço de merda.

"Bom dia, Tanya", eu falei docemente. "Você teve um bom fim de semana?" Eu aposto que não foi tão bom quanto o meu.

"Maravilhoso, obrigada, Bella", Tanya rosnou passando por mim.

"Tanya está em seu modo habitual de alegria esta manhã" Eu ri com Angela enquanto vagava em nosso escritório.

"Nem me fale. Ela está irritada. Ela não foi sequer considerada para a viagem de verão para a casa de férias de Jacob no próximo mês."

"Jacob o que?" Eu perguntei confusa.

"Jacob organiza um encontro de verão para todos os seus principais clientes, em sua casa de férias em Virginia convida alguns funcionários sortudos para ajudá muito bem, e você ainda pode ficar para o fim de semana.O lugar é incrível, Bella."

"Quem são os funcionários de sorte?" Eu perguntei interessada.

"Edward irá representando os Contabilistas." Eu tentei me segurar. Que puta de sorte iria poder passar o fim de semana com Edward?

"Quem mais?" Eu perguntei, tentando parecer indiferente. Eu não tinha certeza se consegui realmente.

"Quem você acha?"

"Você vai com Edward?" Por que minha voz soou tão decepcionada?

"Não boba", Angela riu. "Você vai!" Caramba, um fim de semana com Edward e Jacob em Virginia Beach! Por que isso não soou tão bem quanto deveria?

"Eu?" Eu perguntei chocada.

"Você irá adorar, Bella. O apartamento tem vista para o mar. Ele fica na praia. Você nem irá sentir como se estivesse trabalhando."

"Quando tudo isso foi decidido?"

"Jacob enviou um e-mail para todos. Você deve lê-lo. Soa como se ele estivesse realmente satisfeito com o seu jantar de negócios na sexta-feira." Eu tinha me esquecido completamente disso. Eu acho que com os eventos do fim de semana, ele tinha deslizado da minha mente.

"Foi muito bom. Você está certa, Jacob é uma mente brilhante nos negócios."

"Sr. Clifton enviou toda a documentação esta manhã." Angela sorriu, colocando uma pasta grossa na minha mesa. "Pode demorar um pouco para organizar. Se você precisar de alguma ajuda é só pedir."

"Obrigada", eu sorri, ligando o meu computador. "Alguém quer uma bebida?" Eu perguntei, sabendo que não iria receber uma resposta de Tanya.

"Não, obrigada, eu acabei de tomar um café." Angela sorriu.

Eu estava tocando minha colher de chá na minha caneca quando Edward entrou

"Você já viu o e-mail?" Eu perguntei quando ele estava ao meu lado.

"Não, mas Jacob já me disse", Edward respondeu, olhando para o chão.

"Acho que um fim de semana em Virginia Beach comigo não é do seu agrado?"

"Não é isso, Bella", Edward suspirou, cerrando os punhos. "Você fez um inferno de uma impressão no Sr. Black na sexta-feira. Ele acaba de passar meia hora no meu escritório falando sobre você."

"Sério?"

"Sim, realmente," Edward me olhou.

"Eu pensei que era isso que você queria. Eu de caso com o nosso chefe". Eu provoquei, o cutucando.

"Eu pensei que queria." Sua voz era apenas um sussurro.

"O que mudou?"

Edward puxou seus cabelos. "Você não ouviu as coisas que ele estava dizendo."

Ele me deixou intrigada. Como eu desejo poder ter sido uma mosca na parede para ouvir essa conversa. Eu só podia esperar que Edward me dissesse.

* * *

_**Eu sei que tem partes do capítulo que dá vontade de chorar de dó de Edward, mas com esse final, eu tenho que dizer: bem feito bobão. Agora aguenta o chefe dando em cima da sua garota! **_

_**Beijo**_

_**Nai.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Memórias do primeiro beijo**

Eu não vi Edward novamente naquela manhã depois do nosso breve encontro na sala do café. Fui enviada para trabalhar com Jacob sobre o arquivo Clifton em vez disso.

"Então, você quer duas cópias destes, Jacob?" Perguntei enquanto estávamos sentados no chão de seu escritório. Tínhamos tantos papéis para classificar que sua mesa não era grande o suficiente.

"Se são as faturas setembro, sim." Jacob suspirou coçando a cabeça. "Como eles podem ter suas contas em tal estado?"

"Deve ser por causa de todo o dinheiro que eles têm", eu provoquei. Jacob sorriu calorosamente para mim antes de Sam bater, entrando no escritório de Jacob.

"Sua mesa não é grande o suficiente Jacob?" Sam riu, olhando-nos com as mãos nos quadris.

"Precisamos falar com Clifton sobre isso. Vai demorar semanas para organizar todas estas faturas antes mesmo de pensar em colocá-las em nosso banco de dados."

"Dê-me algumas caixas. Eu posso classificá-las com Kim", Sam respondeu.

"Você tem tempo? Achei que você estivesse trabalhando no arquivo Daniels?"

"Edward está trabalhando nele. Ele está com Sonia agora."

"Eu preciso implorar a esse homem para ficar. Tenho certeza de que quando ele sair eu irei notar uma perda de receita." Eu tentei esconder um gemido. Eu queria mais do que qualquer coisa que Jacob pudesse fazer Edward ficar.

"Vou levar estas três caixas", Sam respondeu, pegando as três caixas perto da porta.

"Obrigado, Sam", Jacob respondeu, ainda na triagem da papelada no chão.

"Acho que você leu o e-mail que eu enviei esta manhã, sobre o meu encontro anual de clientes em Virginia Beach?" Jacob perguntou um pouco mais tarde.

"Li", sorri, me movendo um pouco porque a minha perna estava um pouco adormecida. "Eu não posso agradecer o suficiente, Jacob. É uma grande oportunidade trabalhar tão de perto de você e do Sr. Cullen."

"É mesmo?"

"Vocês têm sido tão maravilhosos em me ajudar a me aclimatar."

"Edward te colocou sob sua asa um pouco, eu tenho notado."

"Ele tem sido muito gentil me ajudando." Merda, espero que eu não esteja corando.

"Eu ouvi dizer que Tanya está lhe dando um pouco de trabalho."

"Não é nada que eu não possa lidar." Eu sorri.

"Eu não tenho dúvidas de que você pode lidar, Bella." Jacob sorriu, parecendo perdido em pensamentos por alguns momentos me olhando. Eu me senti um pouco desconfortável.

"Jacob!" Kate invadiu seu escritório, marchando em seus saltos de dez centímetros. Ela parecia estar prestes a matar alguém. "Esse idiota do Mike bagunçou todos os meus números contábeis. Eu me recuso a trabalhar com ele por mais um minuto."

"Acalme-se, Kate." A voz de Jacob estava calma enquanto ele se levantava do chão. "Você pode dar a Kate e a mim alguns minutos por favor, Bella?"

"Certamente", sorri levantando-me, alisando a minha saia antes de sair da sala de Jacob. Kate ainda estava divagando enquanto eu fechava a porta.

Eu estava rindo sozinha quando meus olhos caíram sobre Edward me observando.

"Algo engraçado Senhorita Swan?" ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Kate é uma mulher assustadora", Eu ri. "Acho que ela precisa ser, trabalhando com todos vocês."

"Kate é inofensiva." A voz de Edward parecia querer provocar. "É com as sereias que você precisa tomar cuidado. Elas roubam o seu coração, mesmo sem você perceber." Eu tive que segurar um suspiro. Eu tinha ouvido essas palavras dele antes, em um tempo em que eu acreditava que Edward estaria sempre ao meu lado.

"Por que você usou essa frase?" Eu sussurrei. "Você não acha que as memórias são dolorosas o suficiente?"

"Bella, eu não quis dizer..." O rosto de Edward estava preocupado. Eu poderia dizer que ele queria chegar até mim, mas estávamos em um corredor lotado.

"Está tudo bem Edward. Eu tenho que ir. Tenho trabalho a fazer", eu gemi me afastando. Eu não queria que ele visse as minhas lágrimas.

Eu estava atordoada enquanto assistia a fotocopiadora. Minha mente estava cambaleando, passando por cima daquelas palavras uma e outra vez. Sabendo como elas me fizeram sentir pela primeira vez, Edward já as tinha dito.

_Eu estava me sentindo um pouco desconfortável.__Por que eu deixei Alice me colocar neste vestido com saltos de sete centímetros?__Era uma receita para o desastre._

_"Bella, você está linda. Relaxe."__Alice fez coro, batendo palmas._

_"Eu não posso nem andar, Alice", Eu fiz beicinho.__"E se eu cair? Edward nunca mais irá querer me levar em outro encontro."_

_"Confie em mim, meu irmão não vai querer deixar você ir toda a noite, quando ele te vir."__Eu esperava que ela estivesse certa.__Edward e eu estávamos flertando um com o outro desde o incidente com o meu livro, bem mais de três semanas atrás.__Eu ainda não podia acreditar que iria a um encontro com o Deus que era Edward Masen._

_"Basta relaxar e dar um passo de cada vez."__Alice respondeu, ajudando-me a caminhar na minha escada.__Eu estava feliz por ter atingido o último degrau antes da minha campainha tocar._

_"Deve ser Edward", Alice sorriu indo para a porta._

_Eu respirei fundo, de pé, imóvel quando ele entrou no meu ponto de vista.__Edward me tirou o fôlego em um terno preto que parecia ter sido feito sob medida._

_"Bella".__a voz de Edward quebrou enquanto seus olhos me percorriam.__"Você está deslumbrante."_

_"Obrigada", eu corei, tentando o meu melhor para andar elegantemente em direção a ele._

_Ele me levou para fora até seu carro e eu sorri quando ele abriu a porta para mim._

_"Então, para onde você irá me levar hoje à noite?" __Eu perguntei assim que ele deslizou no banco do motorista._

_"Você vai ver", Edward sorriu, saindo da minha garagem.__"Você realmente está de tirar o fôlego esta noite", Edward murmurou enquanto dirigia pela rodovia._

_"Você já viu os meus saltos, porém?" Eu gemi.__"Eu vou cair esta noite. Eu só sei que vou."_

_"Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer." __Edward sorriu olhando para mim.__"Eu vou segurar você a noite inteira se for preciso."_

_"Eu meio que gosto dessa ideia", corei, sabendo que estava deixando meus sentimentos por ele muito claros._

_"Eu também", Edward sorriu, acelerando. __Espero que fosse porque ele não podia esperar para me segurar._

_A refeição em Port Angeles foi maravilhosa, mas a companhia foi o que fez a diferença.__Edward era o cara mais incrível que eu já tinha conhecido.__Eu nunca me senti tão relaxada em torno de um cara antes, e quando a refeição chegou ao fim, eu não poderia confundir a conexão que parecia estar acontecendo entre nós._

_Edward segurou minha cintura enquanto me levava de volta para seu carro. __Eu tive que segurar meu gemido quando senti o dedo suavemente acariciando as minhas costas.__Antes de ele me deixar entrar em seu carro, ele me virou para encará-lo._

_"Eu tive uma noite maravilhosa." __Edward sorriu, inclinando em uma mão contra a parte superior de seu carro._

_"Então, você está feliz por ter me convidado e não a Jess?" __Eu o provoquei.__"Ela ainda não está falando comigo, você sabe?"_

_"Desculpe por isso." __Edward riu.__"Ela é uma garota legal. Só que eu sabia o que queria." __Eu engoli em seco quando Edward olhou para os meus lábios._

_"Ela está agindo como um vampiro insano daqueles filmes antigos. Eu não posso acreditar como ela se virou contra mim. Eu pensei que ela quisesse o meu sangue quando descobriu que você tinha me convidado para sair."_

_"É com as sereias que você precisa tomar cuidado, não com meninas vampiras. Elas roubam o seu coração, mesmo sem você perceber." __Edward murmurou movendo-se lentamente em direção aos meus lábios._

_"E quem você classificaria como sereia, Sr. Masen?" __Eu solucei sentindo sua respiração contra os meus lábios._

_"Você, Senhorita Swan, é o único canto de sereia que eu acho que irei responder", Edward murmurou antes de chocar os lábios com urgência contra os meus.__O gosto dele era intenso.__Meu corpo se moldou contra o dele quando ele me empurrou com força contra o carro.__Eu estava gemendo em sua boca antes mesmo de nossas línguas se encontrarem, mas quando o fizeram, Edward quase rosnou, perdendo o controle de suas mãos enquanto elas corriam pelo meu corpo.__Como poderia tanto desejo nos consumir em um beijo?_

_Quando nossos lábios finalmente se separaram, nós dois estávamos ofegantes._

_"Uau" eu engasguei me segurando contra seu carro. Se eu tivesse que me soltar eu tinha certeza de que teria caído, e não por causa dos meus saltos desta vez._

_"Você é tão incrível Bella", Edward suspirou, apoiando a testa contra a minha.__"Aquele beijo quase me deixou de joelhos."_

_"Eu sei o que você quer dizer", eu sorri, olhando para ele.__"Talvez devêssemos ver se isso acontece pela segunda vez." __Edward sorriu para mim e em poucos segundos os lábios dele estavam contra os meus novamente._

"Bella." Eu pulei com a voz de Mike no meu ouvido. Merda, quanto tempo eu tinha estado olhando para o espaço?

"Desculpe, Mike", eu respondi.

"Eu só estava perguntando se você terminou com a copiadora." Mike sorriu me cutucando. "Você parecia carregar todo o mundo em seus ombros um segundo atrás."

Eu apenas sorri e corri de volta para a minha mesa.

"Jacob já terminou com Kate", afirmou Angela quando eu entrei. "Ele está tendo uma rápida reunião com Mike e depois disse que vocês dois podem continuar de onde pararam." Eu senti um tom um pouco irritado em sua voz.

"Você sabe que nada está acontecendo com o Sr. Black e eu, não é?" Eu sorri. "Eu sou anti-homens se lembra?." O rosto de Angela suavizou quando ela olhou para mim. Eu sorri de volta e me sentei na minha mesa, notando que Edward tinha me enviado um e-mail.

**Eu preciso vê-la em meu escritório quando você tiver um momento.****- Edward**

Ótimo. Eu tinha duas suposições sobre o que ele queria falar comigo. Eu sabia que ele estava brincando comigo anteriormente do lado de fora do escritório de Jacob, mas eu ainda não conseguia entender por que ele tinha usado aquelas palavras. Como se lembrar de nosso primeiro beijo não fosse o suficiente. Eu ainda estava hipnotizada por seus lábios. Meu corpo estava ansiando por eles. Até mesmo um fim de semana de preliminares não havia saciado a minha sede por eles; não quando eu sabia quão poderosos tinham sido nossos beijos no passado. Eu entendi porque Edward estava mantendo esta regra. Uma vez que nossos lábios se tocassem seria um caminho sem volta para cada um de nós.

Eu deixei Edward esperar algumas horas. Terminei a papelada com Jacob em primeiro lugar e estava fazendo fotocópias de todas as faturas quando Edward apareceu na sala da copiadora parecendo um pouco chateado.

"Senhorita Swan", Edward olhou para mim cruzando os braços. "Recebeu meu e-mail?"

"Sim, Sr. Cullen", respondi olhando para ele. Tanya passou por nós, sorrindo para mim. Ela deve ter pensado que Edward estava dando uma bronca em mim.

"Então há uma razão por você não ter vindo me ver?"

"Eu estava com o Sr. Black", eu olhei para ele. "Eu não posso estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo."

"Quando você tiver um momento para mim, eu ficaria muito grato", Edward rosnou, se virou e saiu. Porra, ele ainda parece tão quente quando está com raiva...

Eu pretendia fazê-lo esperar um pouco mais, mas eu simplesmente não consegui. Não importa quanta dor ele tinha infligido em mim nos últimos três anos, eu não podia suportar a ideia dele sofrer.

Coloquei minhas fotocópias na minha mesa antes de ir até o seu escritório.

"Edward parece um pouco chateado com você Bella", Tanya falou em um tom sarcástico. "Você não é tão perfeita quanto parece. Talvez você possa jogar areia nos olhos do Sr. Black, mas pelo menos Edward está vendo você pelo que você é."

"Eu não irei te justificar com uma resposta", eu rosnei, passando por ela. Ela era uma vadia.

Quando eu bati à porta de Edward e ele me disse para entrar, fiquei um pouco chocada ao encontrar uma pequena loira sentada com ele.

"Então, Sonia, eu terei a papelada toda elaborada para você em poucos dias." Edward sorriu, sacudindo a mão dela. "Esta é a senhorita Swan. Ela será um dos seus contatos, uma vez que toda a papelada seja analisada."

"Eu não posso simplesmente lidar com você, Edward?" Sonia falou em um tom ardente. Eu estava lentamente me tornando furiosa pelo jeito como ela olhava para cima e para baixo em seu corpo.

"Sinto muito, Sonia, mas tenho outros clientes para cuidar", Edward riu.

"Talvez pudéssemos marcar uma reunião fora do horário de expediente?" Será que essa Sonia não percebeu que eu estava aqui assistindo tudo?

"Talvez", Edward sorriu. _Que porra é essa_? "Mas se você não se importa, eu tenho outro cliente chegando em meia hora."

"Até a próxima vez, Edward", Sonia babou, tocando a gola do paletó dele. Ela nem sequer olhou para mim quando saiu de seu escritório.

"Que diabos foi isso?" Eu resmunguei uma vez que estávamos sozinhos.

"O que foi o quê?" Edward perguntou tão irritado quanto eu. Isso ia ser divertido. Será que eu realmente queria brigar com ele neste exato momento com todos os nossos colegas de trabalho lá fora podendo nos ouvir?

"Eu só vou sair. Eu não vim aqui para brigar", salientei, virando-me para ir embora, mas Edward envolveu a minha cintura antes que eu pudesse chegar até a porta.

"Não, Bella, não vá, por favor."

"O que você quer de mim, Edward?" Eu sussurrei, descansando a mão sobre seu coração. "E eu quero a verdade."

"Eu quero você a salvo."

"Do que?"

"Bella", Edward fez uma careta. "Pare com todas as malditas perguntas. Eu não posso respondê-las. Eu não vou arrastá-la para tudo isso."

"Maldição Edward!" Eu insisti, afastando-me dele e caindo em seu sofá.

Edward ficou pensativo por um instante antes de se sentar ao meu lado.

"Sinto muito sobre o que eu disse anteriormente. Eu não estava pensando", Edward sussurrou pegando a minha mão na sua. "Eu não consigo deixar de ser eu mesmo em torno de você."

"Você me pegou desprevenida, me levou de volta a um tempo em que eu pensei que amar você era tudo que eu poderia precisar para fazer o meu mundo girar", eu sussurrei, ainda olhando para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

"Eu fiz uma bagunça com tudo. Eu deveria estar ajudando você seguir em frente, e ao invés disso eu estou tornando as coisas piores."

"Tem sido uma semana, Edward. Nós não precisamos de todas as respostas ainda. Apenas relaxe", eu o acalmei, apertando a mão dele na minha.

"Eu não quero continuar te machucando", a voz de Edward parecia torturada. "Eu preciso que você seja feliz, Bella. Isso é tudo que importa."

"Mesmo que isso significasse eu ir com você?" Eu questionei.

"Você nunca iria escolher isso se soubesse a verdade." Sua voz era triste.

"Como você pode saber disso?" Eu desafiei.

Edward ficou pensativo. Quando finalmente falou, o que ele disse me surpreendeu. "Faça-me essa pergunta daqui a alguns meses e eu posso te dizer o que eu puder, mas só se você parar de forçar o momento." Ele estava dizendo que em algum momento ele iria me dizer a verdade? Eu não podia evitar o sorriso que se espalhou no meu rosto.

"Você me vai deixar ir com você?"

"Bella", Edward gemeu, descansando a cabeça em seu sofá.

"Ok, sem mais perguntas. Eu irei perguntar de novo em alguns meses." Rapidamente me corrigi. Esse foi o maior progresso que eu tive em toda a semana.

Eu me levantei para sair. Eu ainda estava trabalhando nos arquivos da Clifton para Jacob.

"Bella", Edward chamou quando eu estava prestes a sair. "Posso ficar na sua casa de novo hoje à noite?"

"Você pode ficar para sempre, se é isso o que você quer." Eu sorri, deixando Edward com um sorriso deslumbrante no rosto.

* * *

**Eu simplesmente quero arrancar algumas cabe****ças quando Edward fala em ajudar Bella a seguir em frente. Cara, não. Você está sendo ridículo e irritando as minhas leitoras!**

**Falando de leitoras... que tal 20 reviews por mais um capítulo? ;)**

**Beijo**

**Nai.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**O que há de tão errado com o 'para sempre'?**

Minha segunda semana em Washington não foi tão produtiva como a primeira. Edward estava se tornando um visitante noturno regular no meu apartamento, mas devido ao meu maldito período, preliminares estavam fora de questão nesta semana.

No entanto, isso nos deu tempo para conversar. A semana foi gasta principalmente falando sobre os meus últimos três anos. Edward pareceu orgulhoso de mim quando contei a ele o que eu consegui academicamente. As palavras: "Minha vida estava tão vazia nesses três anos que tudo o que eu podia fazer era estudar" vieram aos meus lábios, mas eu segurei minha língua. Edward estava sofrendo o bastante.

Eu cumpri a minha palavra. Parei de forçá-lo por respostas, sabendo que em poucos meses eu poderia finalmente saber.

Era novamente fim de semana. Trabalho passou como um borrão. Eu amava a atmosfera agitada na Cetra Black, mas o que eu amava mais era passar o tempo com Edward.

Ele me levou para almoçar todas as tardes, e realmente não pareceu se importar que alguém percebesse. Nós fizemos parecer que era apenas uma relação platônica, e por esta semana, era tudo o que tinha sido. Eu tive a sensação de que ele e Jacob tinham algum segredo entre eles. Notei seus olhares quando Edward me levou para almoçar todos os dias. O que era isso, afinal?

**oxoxoxo**

"Eu vou sair para pegar comida. Tudo bem para você?" Edward perguntou vagando na minha sala depois de seu banho. Ele estava vestido, mas o cabelo ainda estava úmido. Caramba, esse homem parecia bom a qualquer hora do dia.

"Eu não me importo", sorri sobre o meu livro, enrolada no meu sofá.

"Que tal chinesa?"

"Parece bom para mim."

"Eu não vou demorar muito." Edward se aproximou para beijar a minha testa antes de sair.

Eu não consegui ler mais depois de sentir os lábios de Edward na minha pele. Cada vez era como um pulsar de corrente elétrica através das minhas veias.

Eu sabia que era errado, mas eu estava me apaixonando mais do que eu jamais poderia ter sonhado. Se eu achava que amava Edward há três anos... aquilo não era nada perto do que eu estava sentindo agora, e só tinham se passado duas semanas.

O desgosto de perdê-lo desta vez só poderia me matar. _Bella pare de ser tão dramática!_ Eu sabia que era ridículo, mas era como eu me sentia.

Meu telefone me tirou dos meus pensamentos e eu gemi quando vi que era o meu pai. Eu tinha conseguido evitar falar com ele até agora, enviando e-mails, mas eu sabia que ele iria querer ouvir a minha voz em algum ponto.

"Hei pai", eu respondi.

"Bells, eu finalmente posso ouvir a sua voz", meu pai bufou.

"Sinto muito. Essas duas últimas semanas foram meio que agitadas, mas eu mandei e-mails para você, pai."

"Eu sei. Então, como está o trabalho?"

"Incrível. Eu estou amando."

"E Washington? Você está gostando de viver sozinha?" Deus, eu não tinha a menor ideia. Eu só passei duas noites sozinha no meu apartamento.

"Eu estou bem pai", eu suspirei, esperando que ele pudesse ouvir os meus olhos rolando na minha voz.

"Então, quando você vem para casa em um fim de semana?"

"Hum... vai demorar um pouco. Eu tenho planos na próxima semana e, em seguida, eu irei para Virginia Beach a trabalho."

"Seu chefe vai te fazer trabalhar nos fins de semana?" Meu pai respondeu irritado.

"É apenas uma reunião com alguns de seus clientes em seu apartamento de praia. Jacob está realmente impressionado comigo, então ele me pediu para receber todos os seus clientes-chave."

"Jacob?"

"Sr. Black, meu chefe."

"Você o chama de Jacob?" Meu pai riu. "Quantos anos tem este Sr. Black?"

"Eu não sei, talvez vinte e três."

"Um..."

"O que você está querendo dizer?" Eu ri. "Eu sei o que esse som significa."

"Eu sabia que tudo que seria necessário era você se afastar. Acho que eram as memórias que estavam te segurando. Finalmente você está livre, Bells."

"Eu não entendi, pai."

"Só me prometa que você irá viver sua vida agora, Bells. Três anos se agarrando a algo que nunca irá voltar não é saudável." _Oh merda!_ "Eu posso sentir a liberdade na sua voz. Eu não ouvi você assim feliz por muitos anos." Charlie ficaria tão chateado se soubesse o motivo da minha felicidade.

"Eu estou feliz pai. Pare de se preocupar comigo."

"É o meu trabalho me preocupar com você."

"Eu te ligo na próxima semana, tudo bem? Vou ver se eu posso te visitar no fim de semana depois de Virginia Beach."

"Se cuide Bells."

"Eu irei, meu pai." Eu suspirei enquanto nós dois desligávamos.

Eu estava prestes a voltar para o meu livro, quando Edward voltou com a comida.

"O restaurante chinês do bairro é muito rápido. Eu só tive que esperar dez minutos", Edward sorriu enquanto passeava na minha cozinha em busca dos pratos.

"Vamos torcer para que o gosto seja bom", eu murmurei em seu ombro enquanto passava os meus braços ao redor de sua cintura. Edward virou-se para ficar de frente comigo.

"Querida, você está bem?" Ele perguntou olhando nos meus olhos.

"Meu pai acabou de ligar." Suspirei. Edward realmente poderia me ler como um livro.

"Oh, como está Charlie?" Eu poderia dizer que Edward realmente não sabia o que dizer.

"Ele está bem e sente a minha falta. Obviamente."

"Obviamente", Edward sorriu passando as mãos nas minhas costas. "Até os dez minutos que eu passei no restaurante chinês foram demais para mim."

"Duvido", eu sorri, batendo no peito dele.

"É verdade", Edward sussurrou, olhando para mim, observando os meus lábios malditos novamente. Deus, se ele quer tanto me beijar, por que ele apenas não vai em frente?

"Ele disse que eu parecia realmente feliz." Os braços de Edward ficaram mais frouxos ao meu redor. "Que ele está orgulhoso por eu finalmente ter seguido em frente e estar vivendo a minha vida." Edward não murmurou uma única palavra. "Eu não tive coração para dizer a ele que a razão pela qual eu me sinto tão livre é porque você está de volta na minha vida."

"Bella, você não pode dizer a ele..." A voz de Edward estava tensa.

"Eu sei disso. Eu só queria dizer que você é a razão pela qual eu estou tão feliz."

"Bella", a voz de Edward era suave. Suas mãos se moveram das minhas costas lentamente pelo meu corpo, até que estavam acariciando o meu rosto. Se eu não soubesse melhor, teria pensado que ele iria me beijar, mas eu sabia. "Você não tem ideia do quanto isso está me torturando. Uma parte de mim está tão feliz por você se sentir assim, mas a outra sabe que tudo o que estou fazendo está tornando isso mais difícil para nós."

"Eu não me importo", sussurrei tocando seu rosto. "Eu te amo Edward. Eu não posso ignorar o que sinto."

"Eu também te amo." Edward suspirou, descansando a cabeça contra a minha. "Claramente te juntar com Jacob não vai funcionar." Eu balancei a cabeça, olhando para ele. "Eu não podia suportar a ideia, de qualquer maneira." Edward sorriu tristemente, me segurando apertado.

"Por que você fez isso, então?"

"Foi mais uma ideia de Jacob." Ok, agora Edward precisava falar.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Jacob teve uma longa conversa comigo sobre você." Edward fez uma careta, eu estava prestando atenção em cada palavra sua. "O cara está apaixonado por você, Bella. Eu não posso nem culpá-lo. Enfim, ele me pediu para me aproximar de você e descobrir se você gosta dele. Se acontecer de você gostar dele, ele pretende admitir seus sentimentos quando estivermos em Virginia Beach."

"Oh. Meu. Deus... então era isso todos aqueles olhares na hora do almoço entre vocês dois na semana passada."

"Você percebeu?"

"Bem, eu me perguntei por que você estava sendo tão aberto. Levando-me para almoçar todos os dias fez uma grande balbúrdia no escritório. Claro que tudo faz sentido agora que eu sei que Jacob te pediu para fazê-lo."

"Bella, Jacob não me pediu para levá-la para almoçar todos os dias. Eu queria muito."

"O que você irá dizer a Jacob, então?"

"Que você só parece vê-lo como um amigo." Edward sorriu, acariciando meus cabelos com as pontas dos dedos. "Eu quero dizer a ele que o seu coração já pertence a mim, mas estou supondo que seria demais para o cara."

"Edward, você está me transformando em uma deusa", provoquei, corando.

"Não, eu sempre penso em você como uma sereia. Eu não gostaria de imaginar quantos homens se afogaram na sua beleza." Lá vai ele de novo me fazendo me apaixonar ainda mais por ele.

"Você tem que parar com isso", eu sussurrei.

"Parar com o que?" Edward perguntou, olhando para os meus lábios. Desta vez, eu não pude deixar de notá-lo se movendo lentamente em direção a eles.

"Fazer eu me apaixonar ainda mais por você", murmurei me perdendo em seu olhar enquanto ele chegava ainda mais perto. _Por favor, diga que você irá me beijar. __Por favor._

"Você se lembra da noite em que eu entrei pela primeira vez no seu quarto em Forks?" Edward perguntou se afastando dos meus lábios. _Maldição!_

"Sim". Eu tentei não xingar quando ele se afastou para terminar de servir a nossa comida.

"Foi quando eu percebi que estava apaixonado por você."

"Mas você só me conhecia por duas semanas", eu respondi espantada.

"Isso é o que eu quis dizer sobre nós nunca sermos apenas amigos. No momento em que te vi algo dentro de mim mudou. Tudo começou a desaparecer gradualmente e tornou-se insignificante. Você era tudo o que eu enxergava."

"Mas nós fomos amigos durante semanas antes de você me convidar para sair."

"Você era muito boa para mim, Bella. Ainda é. Eu estava lutando comigo mesmo sabendo que eu não deveria te amar." Eu estava tão desesperada para perguntar se ele sabia que ele iria me deixar há três anos, mas segurei a minha língua. "Você quer me perguntar algo. Eu posso dizer pelo seu rosto", Edward sorriu, entregando-me o prato.

"É sobre o passado. Eu não acho que você sequer responderia se eu perguntasse", murmurei caminhando para a sala.

"Basta perguntar Bella", Edward respondeu, sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá.

"É sobre o que você está fugindo, você já estava fugindo quando você me conheceu em Forks?" Eu olhei para a minha comida, girando ao redor do meu garfo.

"Sim, eu já estava fugindo naquela época." _Foda-se! __Eu não sei por que doía tanto_. "Bella, eu sinto muito. Eu tentei não me apaixonar por você. Até implorei a Alice para não ser sua amiga para que eu pudesse tentar manter distância, mas nada funcionou. Você era tudo o que eu poderia querer."

"Eu acho que estou começando a entender por que você me chama de sua sereia até hoje", sussurrei forçando um sorriso.

"Você não tem ideia", Edward suspirou, começando a comer sua comida.

Nós ficamos em silêncio enquanto comíamos. Minha mente estava cambaleando, pensando sobre o que Edward tinha me dito.

"Você ficou muito quieta. Isso significa que você está finalmente começando a me odiar? Você deveria depois do que eu fiz", Edward murmurou enquanto me ajudava a limpar a cozinha.

"Eu não odeio você", eu suspirei, secando as mãos no pano que ele estava usando.

"Como você pode dizer isso, Bella? Eu roubei seu coração sabendo que eu não poderia mantê-lo, e a abandonei por três anos. Se você não tivesse tropeçado de volta na minha vida, você ainda estaria com o coração partido. Eu sabia a dor que causaria em você quando te deixei, mas isso não me impediu de ir. Você sabe como isso me faz sentir?" Edward estava perdendo a cabeça um pouco. Eu peguei o pano das mãos dele e o puxei para os meus braços.

"Pare de se castigar. Eu quero que você saiba que não importa o problema que você esteja envolvido, eu sempre irei te amar."

"Eu não sei como você pode dizer isso."

"Eu te dei o meu coração porque você é o homem mais generoso que eu já conheci. Ninguém nunca me fez sentir do jeito que você faz. Quando eu estou com você todo o meu corpo se sente vivo. Nada nunca vai chegar perto disso. Você me completa, Edward. Eu nunca estive mais certa disso do que nessas duas últimas semanas." A respiração de Edward era errática quando ele olhou para mim.

"Você não tem ideia do quanto eu quero te beijar agora." A voz dele estava áspera enquanto observava os meus lábios.

"Por que não beija, então?" Eu desafiei colocando as minhas mãos em meus quadris. "Por que se preocupa em combater quando está claro que ambos queremos?"

"Bella", Edward gemeu se afastando.

"Por que você está lutando tanto contra isso?" Eu olhei para ele, seguindo-o quando ele vagou para o meu quarto.

"Acho que eu vou voltar para o meu apartamento." Edward exalou pegando seus sapatos. "Eu acho que um pouco de espaço será bom para nós dois."

"Continue fugindo, Edward, mas você tem que saber que terá que prestar conta com os seus sentimentos no final", eu falei enquanto afundava na minha cama. "Pelo menos eu estou sendo fiel a mim mesma."

"O que isso quer dizer?" Edward se virou para mim confuso.

"Faz apenas duas semanas e olhe para nós. Você realmente acha que pode ir embora de novo em três meses? Se você sente sequer uma fração do que estou sentindo, não acho que você será capaz de fazê-lo."

"Eu preciso ir Bella." A voz de Edward estava falhando um pouco. "Eu vou te ver no trabalho amanhã de manhã." Ele nem esperou que eu respondesse e correu para fora do meu quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Bem, isso não saiu bem como planejei. Eu caí para trás na minha cama, gemendo. O que era sobre Edward e eu que fazia tudo tão complicado? O cara não tinha sequer me tocado sexualmente em uma semana e ainda estávamos discutindo sobre amar um ao outro.

Eu realmente não conseguia entender a lógica de Edward. Por que amarmos um o outro era tão errado para ele? Ok, eu entendia o fato de que ele estava fugindo de alguma coisa, mas mesmo na primeira vez, se Edward tivesse me dito que eu teria ido com ele.

Eu sei que teria destruído Charlie, mas eu ainda o faria. Muito de mim queria poder ser forte o suficiente para viver sem Edward, mas eu não poderia mentir para mim mesma, eu não conseguia ficar nem mais um dia sem ele.

Só de saber que todos esses anos que me sentei na escuridão pensando nele, Edward estava fazendo a mesma coisa... Edward nunca deixou de me amar. Cada escolha, não importa a dor que isso lhe causou, tinha sido para me proteger.

Eu precisava fazê-lo perceber que o amava da mesma maneira. Eu queria tirar sua dor, queria que ele soubesse que ele não tinha que ser sozinho. Mas como eu iria passar por essa barreira que ele criou?

Edward estava sozinho por muito tempo. Ele estava acostumado a se desligar. Eu sei que ele estava apenas agindo desta maneira porque pensava que era o melhor para mim.

Eu precisava fazê-lo entender que a única coisa que eu poderia precisar era ele. O que quer que a vida jogasse contra nós, eu sabia que poderíamos enfrentar juntos.

Adormeci e sonhei com Edward e eu indo embora juntos em três meses. Eu me senti sorrir, mesmo nos meus sonhos, eufórica com a possibilidade de uma eternidade com Edward.

* * *

_**Quanto tempo até Edward entregar os pontos? Hum... apostas?**_

_**Beijo**_

_**Nai.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Ele está o quê?**

Eu tirei meu casaco assim que Tanya entrou sorrindo para mim.

"Quem vai almoçar com Bella agora que Edward está doente e ficará fora durante a semana?" _Ele está o quê?_ Agora eu estava chateada. Edward precisava parar com essa porra de fugir. Quando colocasse as minhas mãos nele, ele não teria escolha a não ser me ouvir. Eu sabia que era uma má ideia deixá-lo sair ontem à noite.

"Você está bem Bella?" Eu senti uma mão no meu ombro. Merda, quando Jacob entrou no escritório? Eu não podia estar olhando para o espaço, enquanto o meu chefe estava me observando.

"Desculpe Jacob. Eu acabei de ouvir que Edward está doente. Ele está bem?"

"Ele tem alguns assuntos pessoais para resolver. Ele estará trabalhando em casa esta semana." _Assuntos pessoais minha bunda.__Covarde._

"Oh", eu respondi me sentando na minha mesa.

"Depois de você verificar seus e-mails, eu posso vê-la em meu escritório, Bella? Eu preciso passar por cima de alguns detalhes sobre o próximo fim de semana." Merda, a viagem para Virginia Beach. Era melhor Edward ainda estar presente. Um fim de semana inteiro com Jacob seria um pesadelo, especialmente agora que Edward tinha me dito que Jacob estava um pouco apaixonado por mim.

Eu liguei o computador, percebendo que tinha recebido um e-mail de Edward.

**Senhorita Swan,**

**Minhas desculpas por deixá-la na mão esta semana. ****Sei que era para eu ajudá-la com o arquivo Jackson, mas se você tiver alguma dúvida não hesite em me enviar um e-mail. ****Eu enviei uma mensagem para sua conta de e-mail privado em relação à livraria que você estava me perguntando na semana passada.**

**Eu vou vê-la neste fim de semana em Virginia Beach.**

**Edward.**

Bem, isso respondia a algumas perguntas. Eu sabia que a livraria era desculpa de Edward para me fazer olhar a minha conta de e-mail privado.

Eu a abri em segundos.

**Bella,**

**Não fique brava. ****Eu tive que sair da cidade por alguns dias por motivos pessoais. ****Eu voltarei, não se preocupe. ****Eu vou vê-la neste fim de semana e prometo que poderemos conversar.**

**Eu te amo.**

**Edward **

Maldito seja! Por que eu não conseguia ficar com raiva dele? Ele me deixou por uma semana inteira. Como eu poderia lidar com isso? Eu digitei uma mensagem de volta rapidamente antes de ir ver Jacob.

**Edward,**

**Você tem algumas coisas muito sérias para explicar. ****Será que você não me ouviu ontem à noite? ****Você tem que parar de fugir dos seus sentimentos. ****E não se preocupe, teremos uma conversa quando estivermos em Virginia Beach.**

**Eu realmente não irei vê-lo até o fim de semana? ****São cinco dias de distância!**

**Bella **

**Ps.: Eu te amo, também.**

Eu cliquei no botão "enviar" e, em seguida, peguei o meu bloco de anotações antes de correr para o escritório de Jacob.

"Você teve um bom fim de semana, Bella?" Jacob perguntou, ainda verificando seu computador.

"Sim, muito obrigada."

"Certo", Jacob sorriu virando-se para me encarar. "Primeiro de tudo, eu preciso que você entre em contato com todos os nossos clientes que frequentarão a nossa reunião neste fim de semana. Se alguém não puder comparecer, por favor, me informe. Eu também preciso que você fale com os fornecedores, eu soube que Angela estava tendo alguns problemas com eles na semana passada." Eu estava anotando tudo o que ele dizia. "E eu gostaria de levá-la para almoçar na quarta-feira e comprar um vestido para você para o fim de semana." Eu sabia que estava corando antes mesmo de olhar para ele. Jacob estava me lendo errado. Eu estava corando porque odiava que as pessoas comprassem coisas para mim. "E se você desfrutar do almoço, eu estava esperando que você me deixasse te levar para jantar na quinta-feira à noite. Eu tenho ingressos para 'O Fantasma da Ópera'." Merda, o que poderia dizer sobre isso?

"Essa é uma ideia adorável Jacob, mas..."

"Disseram-me que você sempre quis ver O Fantasma da Ópera." Havia apenas uma pessoa poderia ter dito a Jacob essa informação. Edward! "Eu só queria recompensá-la por todo seu trabalho duro neste fim de semana."

"Você irá recompensar a Edward também?"

"Sim", Jacob riu. "Estou deixando-o trabalhar em casa por uma semana." Jacob sabia que me tinha pego. Eu realmente não podia recusar sua oferta gentil. "Então, o que você acha Bella?"

"Só para te avisar, eu sei cada palavra de todas as músicas."

"Eu acho que posso lidar com isso", Jacob riu antes de voltarmos à sua programação.

Eu tentei não lamentar muito, mas sabendo que eu teria que esperar longos cinco dias até que eu visse Edward estava realmente pesando na minha mente. Ele me enviou uma mensagem de volta para confirmar que eu não iria vê-lo até sexta-feira à noite em Virginia Beach. Eu não poderia evitar me perguntar para onde ele tinha ido. Talvez ele estivesse visitando alguns dos seus familiares? Será que ele lhes diria sobre mim? E se ele dissesse a Alice? Será que ela iria pedir a ele para deixá-la me ver? Eu estava pensando demais de novo. Eu precisava me distrair com o meu trabalho. Então foi isso que eu fiz.

**oxoxox**

"Você já enviou todas as cartas do Sr. Black?" Eu perguntei a Tanya naquela semana.

Ela olhou para mim com uma enorme expressão de ódio em seu rosto. Eu tinha recebido patadas dela durante todo o dia. "Olha, Swan, você não é minha chefe. Quem diabos você pensa que é para me dar ordens?"

"Eu estava apenas fazendo uma pergunta", eu sorri. "Parece que alguém sente falta de Edward?"

"Cale a boca. Vocês dois são apenas amigos. Eu sei que Edward nunca iria querer nada com uma cadela pálida e sem graça como você." Deus, eu queria dizer a ela a verdade. Estava na ponta da minha língua.

"Eu tomaria cuidado com a sua boca se fosse você. Se Jacob ouve você falando desse jeito ele iria chutar a sua bunda para o olho da rua."

"Você realmente acha que é algo, não é, Bella?"

"Basta enviar as malditas cartas, Tanya. Eu não tenho tempo para isso. Alguns de nós estarão trabalhando neste fim de semana em Virginia Beach", saí rindo e ouvi Tanya me chamar de puta baixinho.

A semana se arrastou lentamente. Jacob me levou para almoçar na quarta-feira e eu me encolhi internamente quando ele me levou para comprar um vestido para o fim de semana. Era um vestido impressionante, vermelho escuro de um ombro só. Eu me senti como uma deusa nele. Eu sabia que os olhos de Edward iriam cair quando ele finalmente me visse nele.

Surpreendeu-me o quanto eu gostava da companhia de Jacob. Nada romântico, é claro, mas ele era uma pessoa popular, era difícil não gostar do cara.

**oxoxox**

"Ainda tudo certo para Opera hoje à noite?" Jacob sorriu, enquanto eu colocava o café na mesa dele. Era quinta-feira já? Droga, a semana de repente tinha voado. Isso significava que eu veria Edward amanhã. _Se segura Bella.__Jacob está te observando_!

"Sim, se você realmente não tem mais ninguém para levar. Eu adoraria ir."

"Eu vou buscá-la pelas seis. Nós podemos tomar alguns drinks antes."

"Você não está planejando me embebedar de novo, está Sr. Black?" Eu o provoquei, começando a deixar seu escritório.

"Senhorita Swan, eu não sei o que você acha que eu sou", Jacob respondeu antes de beber o café.

"Se você precisar de mim eu estarei lá embaixo no arquivo", eu falei por cima do meu ombro quando saí.

O dia passou sem muitos acontecimentos. Era estranho como diferente o escritório era sem Edward. Eu não gostei nada disso.

Eu estava com um pouco de pressa me arrumando mais tarde naquela noite. Meu pai tinha decidido ligar quando eu estava escovando os dentes e não entendeu a dica para me ligar amanhã.

Jacob acabou tendo que subir e esperar enquanto eu terminava de me arrumar.

"Eu sinto muito. Dê-me cinco minutos", pedi estressada, correndo para o meu quarto para fazer o meu cabelo.

"Bella, nós temos tempo de sobra. Não se preocupe", ouvi Jacob dizer.

Eu respirei de alívio uma vez que estava pronta. Eu tinha escolhido um vestido azul pálido para esta noite com um xale preto para cobrir os meus ombros.

"Desculpe por isso, Jacob", sorri me aproximando para cumprimentá-lo corretamente.

"Bella, você está linda." Jacob murmurou.

"Hum... vamos?" Eu perguntei, ignorando seu comentário. Jacob sorriu, apontando para eu mostrar o caminho.

Tivemos um pequeno bate-papo no caminho para o teatro. O avião para Nova York não me perturbou tanto dessa vez.

Quando eu finalmente estava sentada, olhando para o palco, a percepção de que eu estava prestes a ver 'O Fantasma da Opera' me excitou. Eu comecei a tremer de emoção, batendo palmas como uma criança no Natal.

"Bella, você está bem?" Jacob riu.

"Você sabe quantos anos eu esperei para ver isso?"

"Não, quantos?"

"Muitos", Eu sorri. "Muito obrigada Jacob. Eu sei o quanto estes ingressos custam."

"Eu gosto de passar o tempo com você, Bella." Ele não era nada sutil. Eu engoli em seco olhando para longe quando eu vi uma dica de adoração em seus olhos.

"Que horas sairemos para Virginia Beach amanhã?" Perguntei, mudando de assunto.

"Cerca de três horas. Eu preciso pegar Max e Molly". Eu olhei para Jacob confusa. Quem diabos eram Max e Molly? "Eles são os meus cães, Bella." Jacob riu.

"Oh", eu ri.

"Você achou que eu tinha algumas crianças secretas escondidas?"

"Eu não estava realmente certa."

"Meus cães são os meus bebês".

"Que raça são?"

"Labradores". Jacob sorriu com orgulho. "Max é preto e Molly é dourada. Eles são um par malicioso."

"E eles virão para Virginia Beach com a gente?"

"Eles adoram a praia", Jacob riu. "Por que não levá-los?" Eu tive que rir quando vi Jacob babar sobre seus bebês. "Pode rir Bella. Quando você os conhecer amanhã verá o que eu quero dizer."

"Eu vou acreditar na sua palavra sobre isso", sorri quando as luzes começaram a escurecer. Meu coração batia rápido no meu peito de emoção.

O show foi espetacular. Eu podia sentir cada gota de amor entre Raoul e Christine. Eu sabia como era um amor puro como o deles. Edward e eu tínhamos sido assim na primeira vez que nos conhecemos. Era estranho, mas eu podia ver o fantasma como o mais sombrio e secreto Edward como eu estava agora.

Eu estava aproveitando cada segundo até que 'All I Ask of You' começou a tocar. Como eu poderia ter completamente esquecido sobre o que a música era? Eu tive que sair para tomar um ar fresco antes que eu virasse uma bagunça chorona.

"Bella?" Jacob chamou, correndo atrás de mim. _Ótimo, Bella!__Seu chefe vai vê-la tendo um colapso._

"Eu estou bem, Jacob", eu gemi tentando secar os meus olhos. "Essa música só mexe comigo. Eu estou voltando agora." Eu exalei, puxando a força a partir da boca do meu estômago.

Eu ainda podia ouvir a música tocando enquanto caminhava de volta para o meu assento. Deixei as palavras entrarem na minha mente, mas desta vez eu me forcei a segurar as lágrimas.

_**Raoul:**_

_Então, quer dizer que você vai compartilhar comigo um amor, uma vida..._

_Deixe-me tirá-lo de sua solidão..._

_Diga que você precisa de mim com você aqui, ao seu lado..._

_Para qualquer lugar que você vá, deixe-me ir também..._

_Christine, isso é tudo que eu peço de você..._

_**Christine:**_

_Diga que você vai compartilhar comigo um amor, uma vida..._

_Diga a palavra e eu seguirei você..._

_**Raoul e Christine:**_

_Compartilhe cada dia comigo,_

_Cada noite,_

_Todas as manhãs..._

_**Christine:**_

_Diga que me ama..._

_**Raoul:**_

_Você sabe que eu amo..._

_**Raul & Christine:**_

_Me ame - é tudo o que eu peço de você..._

Jacob me observou atentamente todo o resto do show. Eu forcei um sorriso uma vez que o show terminou. Era uma linda história de amor, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar que a minha própria história de amor era mais parecida com a do Fantasma e Christine. Edward tinha sido o meu Raoul há três anos, mas agora ele era mais parecido com o escuro e mascarado fantasma.

"Gostaria de uma bebida no bar VIP, antes de irmos?" Jacob perguntou, me ajudando com meu xale preto. Eu senti seus dedos passarem suavemente pelo meu ombro nu.

"Você se importa se nós não formos?"

"Não, não."

"Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa um pouco pessoal, Bella?" Jacob perguntou-me uma vez que tínhamos resolvido voltar para o avião.

"Hum... isso depende de quão pessoal é."

"Você acabou de sair de um relacionamento?"

"Isso é um pouco pessoal demais Jacob."

"Eu gostaria de ser seu amigo, assim como o seu chefe, Bella. Suas reações hoje me preocuparam. Eu quero ajudá-la."

"É apenas a música, Jacob. Ela sempre me faz chorar. Você não tem que pensar muito nisso."

"Eu não gosto de ver você triste."

"Eu estou bem", eu sorri, vendo a preocupação em seu rosto.

"Eu amo passar o tempo com você, Bella. Esta semana tem sido tão fácil."

"Eu nunca fui tão amiga de um chefe antes."

"Estou ansioso para o fim de semana", Jacob sorriu.

"Eu também", sorri, mas não pela mesma razão que Jacob.

Meu coração quase não conseguia controlar seu ritmo enquanto eu pensava em ver Edward de novo. Cinco dias, era que tudo tinha sido? Meu corpo estava ansiando por ele, como se tivesse sido anos.

Eu esperava que este fim de semana nos aproximasse, e não nos afastasse ainda mais. Na verdade, porém, eu não tinha ideia de onde ele havia estado nos últimos cinco dias, ou se ele iria mesmo ficar depois deste fim de semana. E se eu o empurrei longe demais? Edward tinha passado os últimos cinco dias planejando como iria me deixar? Seria esse fim de semana seu adeus? Eu não conseguia enfrentar esse fato agora, mas eu sabia que uma coisa era certa, se fosse esse o caso, eu não estava preparada para deixá-lo ir.

Eu lutaria por ele com cada batida do meu coração. Meu coração só poderia bater por ele, de qualquer maneira.

* * *

**_Alguém tem um palpite de onde Edward foi? Jacob precisa se afastar vocês não acham? Devo apenas dizer que o final de semana em Virginia Beach trará algumas respostas._**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Virginia Beach**

"Max, no chão!" Jacob comandou quando seu labrador preto saltou no seu sofá. Max estava encharcado depois que Jacob e eu o tínhamos levado com Molly para uma caminhada pela praia.

Edward ainda não tinha chegado e eu estava ficando um pouco inquieta.

"Seus cães são loucos." Eu ri quando Max pulou em cima de mim, encharcando as minhas calças de linho.

"MAX!" A voz de Jacob era firme e Max virou-se para olhar para ele. "Por que você não pode ser bom como Molly?" Tive que dar uma risadinha. Eu meio que gostava de Max. Molly era muito bonita e calma. Max era agitado e barulhento.

O apartamento de praia de Jacob era incrível. Meu quarto era o dobro do tamanho do meu apartamento e tinha vista para o mar brilhante. Isso me fez perceber quanto dinheiro a família de Jacob tinha.

Nós tínhamos chegado há poucas horas e eu já estava completamente estressada com o trabalho. Edward, porém, era outro assunto.

"Eu acho que vou me refrescar no meu quarto", eu ri, olhando para as minhas calças de linho.

"Desculpe por Max. Ele deve gostar de você." Jacob riu enquanto eu caminhava em direção ao meu quarto.

Eu estava prestes a entrar no banheiro quando um toque de leve soou na minha porta. Meu coração gemeu quando vi Jacob ali. Onde estava Edward?

"Eu irei sair por algumas horas. Tenho alguns assuntos pessoais para tratar."

"Ok."

"Sinta-se em casa. Os fornecedores devem chegar em uma hora, mas eles sabem o que fazer." Eu balancei a cabeça. Jacob sorriu calorosamente para mim antes de sair com Max e Molly.

O sol do fim de tarde estava de tirar o fôlego brilhando através do mar. Eu resolvi pegar um livro e me sentar na varanda. A brisa brincou suavemente com o meu cabelo quando me sentei em uma das confortáveis cadeiras de praia acolchoadas.

Eu estava completamente absorta no meu livro quando senti alguém de pé ao meu lado.

"Olá, linda", Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu pulei, não de choque, mas por pura luxúria. Eu me atirei em seus braços, tão perto dele quanto pude.

"Edward, você está de volta!" Eu solucei, sentindo seu perfume. Nada poderia cheirar tão bem quanto Edward.

"Hum... Bella, onde está Jacob?" Eu me perguntei por que Edward não estava me abraçando ainda.

"Ele saiu por algumas horas." Edward colocou imediatamente seus braços em volta de mim. Eu não pude evitar suspirar de felicidade. Edward finalmente estava de volta ao meu lado.

"Eu sinto muito por esta semana." Edward estremeceu, passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo. "Isso não foi intencional. Quando voltei para o meu apartamento na noite de domingo eu recebi uma mensagem de Carlisle."

"Você esteve com sua família durante todo esse tempo?" Sorri. Eu sabia que ele estava sentindo falta deles.

"Não, só Carlisle e Esme."

"Oh." Eu sabia que não poderia forçá-lo ainda mais.

"Eu odiei."

"Por quê?"

"Eu não consegui suportar estar longe de você, Bella. Você estava certa na noite de domingo. Eu não posso continuar fugindo dos meus sentimentos." A voz de Edward era suave e eu comecei a ofegar enquanto ele observava os meus lábios, movendo-se lentamente em direção a eles. _Puta merda, ele ia me beijar_. Mas o que tinha acontecido com ele nos últimos cinco dias? Ele tinha feito uma completa volta de cento e oitenta graus com seus sentimentos por mim.

Nossos lábios estavam finalmente se tocando, roçando levemente. Eu podia sentir as mãos de Edward cavando na minha cintura, me puxando para perto dele antes de ele finalmente me dar aquele beijo - o beijo que tinha o poder de assumir todo o meu corpo e colocar ambos de joelhos. Eu senti sua mão subir pelo meu corpo até o meu rosto e, assim que Edward estava prestes a abrir a minha boca com a sua, Max correu atrás de nós, latindo e pulando como um louco. _Ok, agora eu odiava Max! __Cão estúpido!_

Edward e eu nos separamos instantaneamente sabendo que Jacob não estaria muito atrás de Max.

"Cachorro maldito", murmurei. Recebi um sorriso de Edward antes de Jacob entrar no nosso campo de visão.

"Edward, você está finalmente aqui!" Jacob chamou, chegando com um par de caixas de pizza. "Estou feliz por ter trazido comida extra. Eu estava esperando que você já estivesse aqui."

"Eu literalmente acabei de chegar." Edward riu enquanto Max lambia a sua mão. "Seu cão é uma loucura."

"Ele é amigável." Jacob sorriu enquanto Molly saltava em Edward também. "Você realmente é popular com as senhoras não é?" Tentei não olhar para Edward. Eu sabia que estava corando. Era errado ter ciúmes de um cão? Pelo menos Molly poderia livremente admitir que queria lamber o rosto de Edward. Bella, você realmente quer lamber o rosto de Edward? Depois de ver o olhar dele para mim? Sim!

"Então, vamos comer a pizza?" Eu finalmente perguntei, ajudando Jacob com as caixas. Eu precisava de alguma distância de Edward antes que eu me jogasse nele. "Eu vou pegar alguns pratos. Vamos comer aqui fora?"

"Podemos muito bem." Jacob sorriu, olhando para Edward. Eu podia ouvi-los murmurar um com o outro quando eu saí para buscar os pratos.

Era óbvio que eles estavam falando de mim, porque quando eu voltei a conversa foi abruptamente interrompida.

"Não se importem comigo, caras", sorri colocando os pratos na mesa.

"Eu vou pegar as bebidas." Jacob ofereceu, levantando-se.

"O que vocês estavam conversando?" Perguntei uma vez que Jacob estava fora de vista.

"Jacob queria minha opinião sobre se ele deveria falar sobre seus sentimentos com você."

"Seus sentimentos!" Eu gritei um pouco alto demais.

"Eu sei. O que você fez com o cara enquanto eu estava fora? Eu fiquei fora por apenas cinco dias."

"Nada", choraminguei. Isso estava ficando muito confuso para o meu gosto. "O que vamos fazer? Por favor, me diga que você disse a ele que eu não estava interessada?" Eu implorei estressada.

"Eu não pude, você voltou antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa."

"O que você vai dizer?" Eu perguntei, mas antes que Edward pudesse responder Jacob voltou. Pelo amor da porra, eu preciso saber o que diabos está acontecendo!

"Eu só tenho vinho tinto até os fornecedores chegarem. Tudo bem com vocês dois?" Edward e eu assentimos.

Nós três passamos as próximas horas conferindo os detalhes do encontro com os clientes amanhã. Eu não pude deixar de roubar um olhar para Edward de vez em quando. Eu não tinha certeza se Jacob havia notado.

Edward e eu ajudamos os fornecedores quando eles finalmente chegaram. Jacob estava ocupado lidando com um telefonema de negócios em seu escritório.

"Então, o que você vai dizer a ele?" Eu perguntei a Edward enquanto nós desembalávamos uma caixa de copos de cristal.

Edward olhou ao redor certificando-se de que Jacob estava longe antes que ele falasse. "Eu ia dizer a ele que eu tinha me apaixonado por você." Eu quase derrubei os dois copos que estava segurando. "Cuidado", Edward sorriu, pegando-os de mim.

"Por que você faria isso?" Minha voz parecia mais um suspiro. Que diabos ele estava dizendo?

"Eu te disse. Eu não irei mais esconder os meus sentimentos por você."

"O que aconteceu com você enquanto estava fora?" Questionei atordoada.

"Eu tive tempo para pensar sobre o que era importante para mim."

"O que é?"

"Você", Edward riu balançando a cabeça. "Eu tenho que levar os seus sentimentos em consideração. E quero você tanto quanto você me quer. Eu não posso ficar no caminho disso."

"Estamos falando de beijos na boca, Sr. Cullen?" Eu o provoquei, cutucando-o.

"Eu estou esperando por muito mais, Senhorita Swan." A voz de Edward estava rouca quando ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Acho que ele encharcou a minha calcinha novamente.

"Você está falando sobre... sexo?" Engoli em seco.

"O que você acha?" Edward piscou para mim. Eu tive que me segurar quando Jacob entrou para se juntar a nós.

"Eu acho que vou dormir. Eu preciso estar de pé às seis da manhã." Jacob se espreguiçou bocejando. "Vejo vocês dois amanhã."

Edward e eu dissemos boa noite quando Jacob se retirou para dormir com Molly e Max no seu encalço.

"Você gostaria de dar uma caminhada ao longo da praia?" Edward sugeriu, inclinando-se sobre a bancada da cozinha, observando-me terminar a última caixa de copos.

"É meia-noite."

"Não há melhor hora. É lua cheia também." Edward sorriu, pegando a minha mão na dele. "Isso também significa que podemos ter um pouco de privacidade." Em questão de segundos eu estava pronta para sair. Privacidade soou perfeito para mim. Edward riu me seguindo para a varanda.

Nós andamos por alguns minutos até que o apartamento da praia estava fora de vista. Quando Edward pegou a minha mão na dele, eu não consegui evitar o gemido suave no meu peito. Estar aqui enquanto o luar escorria sobre o mar à meia-noite, tudo parecia tão certo.

"Você está quente o suficiente?" Edward perguntou, virando-se para mim. Ele parecia impressionante à luz do luar.

"Sim", eu sorri segurando sua mão apertada. "Eu nunca me senti melhor do que aqui."

Edward suspirou, virando-se para me encarar. Seus braços rapidamente cercaram a minha cintura, me puxando para perto de seu corpo. O calor dele era tão reconfortante que eu passei imediatamente meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Bella", Edward sussurrou. Seu olhar estava me fazendo derreter em seus braços. "Eu não posso lutar contra isso. Eu te amo sendo certo ou errado."

"O nosso amor não é errado, Edward." Sorri, movendo minha mão para passar através de seu cabelo. Edward gemeu com o meu simples toque. "Nós completamos um ao outro. Por que outra razão você acha que nos encontramos de novo? Sorte? Somos destinados a ficar juntos."

"Eu só quero amar você, Bella." As mãos de Edward seguraram o meu rosto. "Eu não quero pensar sobre o futuro. Ainda não. Eu só quero passar esses meses com você. Nós decidiremos o nosso destino juntos quando chegar a hora, mas tudo o que eu peço agora é que você me deixe amar você."

"Você não tem que pedir isso. Você já sabe a minha resposta", eu sussurrei. O rosto de Edward estava faminto. Ele se moveu lentamente em direção a mim, encarando os meus lábios. Eu sabia que era isso. Não haveria mais distrações. Não mais distância. Nosso amor era muito forte para isso.

As mãos de Edward acariciaram o meu rosto ternamente enquanto seus lábios suavemente pressionaram os meus. Minhas mãos estavam praticamente moldadas em seu cabelo agora. O beijo suave mudou lentamente para um ritmo mais apaixonado. As mãos de Edward deslizaram para baixo em direção a minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto dele. Deixei escapar um gemido de pura luxúria quando nossas línguas começaram a colidir em um ritmo sensual e lento. Edward respondeu com gemidos a cada um dos meus. Suas mãos foram rápidas para segurar a minha bunda, puxando meu corpo para o dele. Minhas pernas se enrolaram automaticamente em torno de sua cintura. Este era o beijo que eu estava esperando. Eu podia sentir meu corpo inteiro ceder, querendo que Edward devorasse cada centímetro de mim. Eu nunca conseguiria entender o poder dos nossos beijos. Eles tinham o poder de nos consumir. Ambos estávamos rendidos dentro de segundos.

Quando o senti me abaixar para a areia, nossos lábios suavemente se afastaram por um segundo.

"Eu te amo muito, Bella", Edward murmurou, iniciando outro beijo. Eu o deixei tomar os meus lábios de bom grado.

Eu perdi a noção do tempo enquanto estava beijando Edward. Eu poderia ter ficado muito feliz na praia com ele durante toda a noite. Quando Edward acabou por romper com o nosso beijo, eu não pude evitar o meu beicinho.

"Eu adoraria ficar assim com você nesta praia a noite toda, mas nós precisamos dormir em algum momento, amor." Edward riu olhando para mim.

"Juntos?" Eu sorri.

"Não", Edward riu, saindo de cima de mim. "Você pode imaginar o rosto de Jacob na parte da manhã?"

"Não", eu respondi rolando em cima dele. "Mas eu posso imaginar o seu." Eu me apoderei novamente de seus lábios, suspirando quando Edward respondeu. Suas mãos começaram a deslizar pelo meu tronco e se colocaram sob o meu sutiã para acariciar minhas costas nuas, eu gemi mais uma vez. Edward estava me deixando louca. Minhas mãos cavaram na areia quando eu comecei a beijar a sua linha da mandíbula. Eu queria ele agora.

"Bella", Edward sussurrou quando as minhas mãos começaram a descer para o seu calção. Por que eu só notei agora que Edward estava vestindo shorts? _Eu acho que você estava muito distraída com os lábios dele, Bella_. "Eu acho que você precisa parar." Sua voz estava rouca e carregada de desejo.

"E se eu não puder?"

"Então eu estou a ponto de tomá-la nesta praia" Edward brincou, apertando a minha bunda.

"Eu não tenho queixas quanto a isso." Edward riu, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Eu acho que você não quer que a nossa segunda vez seja na praia?"

"Não."

"O que você tem em mente?"

"Eu estou trabalhando nisso. Pergunte-me amanhã." Caramba, estávamos realmente falando sobre sexo. Quem era esse homem? O que ele tinha feito com o meu Edward? "O quê?" Perguntou ele. Eu devia estar olhando fixamente para ele.

"Será que estamos realmente falando sobre sexo?"

"Eu acredito que nós estamos." Edward riu, movendo-se para se levantar. "Vamos lá, hora de dormir." Ele sorriu estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

"Você vai pelo menos me colocar na cama?" Eu sussurrei enquanto nos aproximávamos do apartamento.

"Eu acho que posso lidar com isso." Edward sorriu enquanto caminhávamos para o meu quarto. "Seu quarto é enorme", Edward murmurou assim que entramos. "Jacob está claramente tentando se exibir." Ele parecia um pouco chateado.

"Iremos realmente a público sobre os nossos sentimentos?" Eu perguntei colocando as minhas mãos em seu peito. Edward sorriu envolvendo os braços em mim.

"Se você estiver bem com isso?

"Eu estou mais do que bem com isso." Sorri, chocando os meus lábios contra os dele. Edward respondeu com um grunhido, obrigando-me a me deitar na cama. Suas mãos foram rápidas em retirar a minha blusa e deixei escapar um gemido quando seus dedos roçaram nos meus mamilos. Minhas mãos começaram a rastejar em sua camiseta, lentamente puxando-a para fora de seu corpo.

"Nós... precisamos... parar", Edward murmurou entre beijos.

"Não... nós... não precisamos", eu gemi, arqueando em seu toque quando sua mão roçou o meu centro aquecido. Mesmo por cima das minhas calças o toque era elétrico.

"Bella", a voz de Edward estava falhando enquanto seus lábios percorriam o meu pescoço. "Eu quero... porra... isso é tão bom." Sua voz estava rouca enquanto eu acariciava seu desejo cada vez maior.

"Eu quero você, Edward... agora!" Rosnei, indo direto para o calção.

"Amor", Edward riu, movendo minhas mãos. Seus olhos pareciam rasgados enquanto observavam o meu peito. "Eu não vou cair nessa de novo. Eu quero fazer uma serenata para você. Eu estava pensando em levá-la para longe na próxima semana. Nossa primeira vez foi muito apressada. Não era o que eu tinha planejado em nada. Tivemos que esperar três anos por isso. O que é mais uma semana?"

"Você vai me levar para algum lugar?" Eu sorri.

"Na próxima semana eu vou mostrar a você exatamente o que você significa para mim." A voz de Edward era suave, mas eu podia ver o desejo escuro por trás de seus olhos enquanto ele gentilmente dava um beijo em meus lábios. "Boa noite minha sereia. Vejo você pela manhã." Edward sorriu saindo da cama e pegando sua camiseta antes de sair.

Eu explodi em chamas no momento em que a minha porta estava fechada, chutando minhas pernas em volta como uma menininha da escola. Eu estava tremendo de pura adrenalina. Que porra tinha acabado de acontecer?

Foi o suficiente eu ter conseguido beijar aqueles lábios incríveis dele. Deus, somente seus lábios já causavam uma cascata entre as minhas pernas. Mas agora ele iria me levar para longe em um fim de semana sujo.

O que tinha acontecido com ele nesses cinco dias em que ele esteve fora?

Ele me deu esperanças sobre o nosso futuro. Se iríamos continuar com o nosso relacionamento de três anos atrás, certamente Edward via como certo o fato de ficarmos juntos.

Eu sabia que tinha grandes decisões a tomar sobre a minha vida. Escolher Edward significaria ter que deixar toda a minha vida para trás. Mas será que ele ainda me daria esse direito de escolha em três meses?

Eu tinha esperança de que ele me confiaria a verdade. Como nós poderíamos seguir em frente sem ela?

* * *

**_Ouço coros de aleluia?_**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Este capítulo é para Luna Sophie que estava de aniversário ontem. Parabéns mais uma vez querida!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**O segredo está fora!**

Foi estranho tentar agir normalmente com Edward no encontro com os clientes. Seu rosto foi impagável quando ele me viu no meu vestido vermelho, sua visão estava nublada de desejo. Cada vez que olhei para ele durante toda a tarde ele estava me olhando com os olhos cheios luxúria.

"Jacob me contou muito sobre você, Senhorita Swan", Sr. Jackson, um dos nossos principais clientes, falou enquanto eu estava assistindo Edward fazer conversa em torno dos nossos clientes. Como poderia alguém tão quente ser meu? Bella, essa é a sua menina da escola interior falando. Concentre-se! "O que você está achando da Cetra Black como empresa?"

"Eu acho trabalhar para a Cetra Black muito gratificante, Sr. Jackson", eu sorri, percebendo Jacob esgueirar-se por trás de mim.

"Você não se importa se eu roubar a Senhorita Swan, não é mesmo Sr. Jackson?" Jacob perguntou, entregando-lhe um copo de vinho tinto.

"Não, Jacob."

Jacob segurou meu braço e começou a me levar para longe. Notei a careta de Edward em nossa direção. Acho que ele estava tentando vir até mim, mas um cliente tocou em seu braço, chamando sua atenção.

Jacob me levou para fora. Merda, eu esperava que essa não fosse a parte onde ele admitia seus sentimentos por mim.

"Tudo parece estar indo bem", Jacob murmurou olhando para o mar.

"Você precisa que eu fale com o pessoal que está servindo as bebidas? Percebi que eles não estão circulando tanto quanto você queria."

"Edward terá uma palavra com eles." Jacob virou-se para mim. "Você está deslumbrante hoje." Minha boca estava secando enquanto eu observava Jacob começar a se inquietar. "Bella eu..."

"Jacob". Eu respirei de alívio quando Edward apareceu na varanda. "Mark Daniels está perguntando por você".

"Não pode esperar?" Jacob disparou, irado.

"Não, não realmente. Ele está saindo em meia hora", Edward rosnou. Deus, por favor, não comecem a brigar. Jacob bufou antes de voltar para a festa.

"Será que Jacob iria...?" Eu não consegui terminar a minha pergunta.

"Sim, acho que sim" Edward sorriu, puxando-me em seus braços. "Eu não ia deixar o Sr. Black tentar roubar a minha garota."

"Sua garota", eu ri.

"Você está de tirar o fôlego, Bella", Edward ardia. Seus olhos percorreram o meu corpo e eu tive que segurar um gemido.

"Você está muito quente também", murmurei, passando minhas mãos sobre seu terno cinza feito sob medida.

"Encontre-me no escritório em meia hora?"

"Por quê?"

Edward sorriu, inclinando-se perto do meu ouvido. "Eu quero colocar as minhas mãos em todo esse seu corpo fodidamente quente." Eu estava encharcada. Eu poderia ter até mesmo gozado um pouco.

"Eu estarei lá", respirei, observando seus lábios.

"Boa menina", Edward brincou, acariciando a minha bunda antes de sair. Foda-se, eu amava tanto esse homem. Eu ainda estava babando enquanto o observava voltar para dentro do apartamento.

Cada vez que nossos olhos se encontraram nessa meia hora, eu virei um profundo tom de vermelho. Eu só podia imaginar o que ele ia fazer comigo naquela sala, eu estava ficando excitada só de pensar nisso. Por que o tempo passava tão devagar?

Max estava me seguindo em volta como um cachorrinho perdido. Eu quase tropecei nele duas vezes. A segunda vez não foi tão ruim, porém, porque Edward conseguiu me pegar antes que eu fizesse papel de boba.

"Pega leve, Senhorita Swan. Quanto bebemos hoje?" brincou ele, ainda segurando minha cintura. Ele podia ver o desejo nos meus olhos antes de engolir em seco e me soltar. Dez minutos. Isso era muito tempo.

Edward foi chamado pela loura que eu me lembrava de ter visto em seu escritório na semana passada. Eu me perguntei se Jacob iria me demitir se eu acidentalmente derramasse vinho tinto em seu belo vestido branco justo. Os seios dela pareciam falsos também. Edward não gosta de seios falsos. Ele gosta de seios redondos e agradáveis. Aqueles que ele pode colocar as mãos em volta. Os meus seios, para ser exata! Eu não sabia que estava olhando para ela até que Edward sorriu para mim.

Quando eu tinha apenas cerca de um minuto, corri para o escritório para esperar por Edward.

Eu me apoiei sobre a mesa no meio da sala e cruzei as pernas. Eu queria interpretar a raposa sexy, mas não tinha certeza se seria capaz. Eu ajustei meus seios, puxando meu decote para baixo o melhor que pude, e me sentei tocando a mesa de madeira, esperando com impaciência.

Edward chegou cedo demais. Quando ele fechou a porta atrás de si seus olhos estavam escuros. Ele andou até mim. Eu nunca tive tanta tensão sexual dentro de mim antes.

"Porra, Bella." A voz de Edward estava rouca e suas mãos agarraram as minhas pernas, forçando-as a se separar para que ele pudesse ficar entre elas. "Você estava me deixando louco durante toda a tarde." Eu deixei escapar um gemido enquanto sua mão acariciava a minha coxa nua.

"Ugh... Edward", eu gemi. Eu queria contato, qualquer contato. Edward sorriu, movendo-se para beijar os meus lábios. Assim que os nossos lábios se tocaram, houve uma explosão de luxúria. As mãos de Edward praticamente forçaram as minhas pernas a se abrir tanto quanto podiam. Uma mão sua estava acariciando o meu centro aquecido através da minha calcinha, enquanto a outra estava massageando meu seio direito por cima do meu vestido. Isso ainda não era suficiente, porém, eu precisava de mais. Comecei puxando a camisa dele enquanto nossas línguas colidiam a uma velocidade poderosa, quase se mordendo em um ponto. Edward sempre despertou o animal em mim.

"Bella", Edward riu contra os meus lábios quando eu comecei a puxar a camisa de suas costas.

"O quê?" Eu fiz beicinho me afastando.

"Nós não podemos ficar nus no escritório de Jacob."

"É apenas uma camisa." Edward riu abotoando a camisa de volta. "Se nós não vamos ficar nus, por que me trouxe aqui?" Eu retruquei.

"Para isso", Edward sussurrou colocando as mãos na lateral do meu rosto, beijando-me com tanta força que me deixou sem fôlego. Ficamos perdidos no beijo pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Não foi até que alguém limpou a garganta, para que nossos lábios se separaram.

"Bem, isso explica muita coisa", Jacob sorriu nos observando. "Eu sabia."

"Jacob, eu..." Edward começou a falar conforme me ajudava a sair da mesa.

"Edward", Jacob riu. "Está tudo bem. Eu já havia percebido. Vocês dois estão em negação desde o primeiro dia em que se viram." Tudo o que eu podia fazer era corar. Pelo menos Jacob não tinha nos visto alguns momentos antes, quando eu estava gemendo o nome de Edward e tentando deixá-lo nu.

"Sinto muito. Você precisa que a gente volte para os clientes?" Edward perguntou envolvendo os braços na minha cintura.

"Não, eu acho que nós estamos praticamente feitos." Jacob riu. "Mas, se vocês pudessem levar isso para o quarto de hóspedes, em vez do meu escritório, eu apreciaria." Eu estava vermelha como uma beterraba quando Edward me carregou para fora do escritório.

"Isso poderia ficar mais embaraçoso?" Eu me encolhi no peito de Edward quando ele entrou no meu quarto.

"Pelo menos ele sabe agora", Edward murmurou contra o meu cabelo.

"Será que você planejou isso?" Perguntei olhando para ele. Seu sorriso disse tudo. "Você!" Eu ri batendo em seu peito. Edward soltou uma gargalhada antes de me puxar para a cama com ele.

"Eu não tinha certeza de que Jacob viria, mas eu esperava que sim." Edward sorriu, movendo um fio de cabelo do meu rosto.

"Você acha que ele irá dizer a todos no trabalho?"

"Eu duvido. Ele é o chefe, afinal. Eu não acho que ele faz fofoca como o resto de nós."

"Eu não posso acreditar que ele te viu de pé no meio das minhas pernas", eu gemi, jogando um travesseiro sobre a minha cara.

"Poderia ter sido pior", Edward respondeu movendo o travesseiro. "Eu estava muito perto de fazer você gritar o meu nome com meus dedos."

"Ugh... Edward", eu gemi quando senti suas mãos trilhando pela minha coxa. "Eu pensei que fôssemos esperar até o próximo fim de semana."

"Iremos", Edward murmurou, começando a desamarrar o meu vestido. "Mas isso não significa que não podemos ter um gostinho do que está por vir." Eu estava perdida, então, assim que os lábios dele colidiram com urgência contra os meus.

Eu estava contente, mesmo durante o sono, enquanto Edward me segurava firme em seus braços amorosos mais tarde naquela noite. Quando Edward começou a resmungar e choramingar em seu sono eu não consegui evitar abrir os meus olhos.

"Bree! Não...Oh Deus... Bree!" A voz de Edward estava quebrando e eu podia sentir seu corpo se contorcer em torno do meu.

"Edward", eu sussurrei, sacudindo-o. "Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui." Algo em minha voz o relaxou e ele ficou em silêncio novamente. Levei um tempo para voltar a dormir porque tudo o que estava correndo ao redor da minha mente era: quem diabos é Bree?

Quando acordei de manhã, Edward ainda estava me segurando com força. Ele não me soltou nenhuma vez na noite passada.

"Bom dia, linda", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu me estiquei sentindo Edward me puxar para mais perto contra seu peito nu. "Devo fazer-nos um café?"

"Sim, por favor", eu sorri, me virando para olhar em seus belos olhos verdes. Edward beijou meus lábios suavemente antes de sair da cama. Eu fiquei um pouco desapontada por ele estar de calças de moletom, eu não tive o prazer de babar no seu traseiro lindo, suculento e nu na parte da manhã. _Edward é apenas um objeto sexual para você, Bella?_ Claro que não, mas eu não podia ignorar o fato de que eu tinha um namorado incrivelmente quente. _Era isso o que Edward era agora? __Eu poderia chamá-lo de meu namorado?_

"O que você está pensando?" Edward perguntou.

_Merda, quando ele voltou? __Eu estava sonhando por tanto tempo?_

"Se você quer saber, eu queria saber o que somos um do outro agora."

"Eu estou esperando que sejamos o amor da vida um do outro", Edward sorriu.

"Eu sei disso." Revirei os olhos enquanto Edward me entregava uma caneca de café com leite.

"Bella", Edward riu. "Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando."

"Eu sou sua namorada de novo?" Edward soltou uma gargalhada, sacudindo a cabeça para mim. Eu baixei a minha caneca de café fazendo beicinho para ele. "Não ria de mim, Sr. Masen", olhei de cara feia para ele. Edward respondeu segurando meu rosto em suas mãos.

"Você pode ser tão absurda, às vezes, amor." Ele riu, beijando meus lábios com ternura. "Você é mais do que a minha namorada. Você é a minha vida." Eu desmaiei com suas palavras, sorrindo contra os seus lábios enquanto ele iniciava outro beijo. Caramba, Edward não estava brincando sobre mostrar seus sentimentos. Quando ele me empurrou na cama, eu podia sentir seu desejo crescente.

"Edward", eu ri, sentindo seus lábios descendo pelo meu pescoço. "Jacob pode nos ouvir."

"Ele já foi embora." Edward murmurou no meu pescoço. Eu podia sentir sua língua provar a minha pele.

"Ele foi embora?" Eu respondi chocada.

"Ele nos deixou um bilhete", Edward se ergueu olhando para mim. "Ele pensou que poderíamos aproveitar um tempo sozinhos."

"Isso foi muito atencioso da parte dele", eu ri, sentindo as mãos de Edward trilhando em direção ao meu peito.

"Hum... muito atencioso", Edward murmurou enquanto seus lábios desciam para o meu peito. "Como você se sente sobre preliminares no café da manhã?"

"Parece o meu tipo de café da manhã". Eu ri enquanto me perdia em Edward.

Edward nos levou de volta para casa no final da tarde. Eu sabia que tinha que perguntar a ele sobre seu pesadelo na noite passada, mas até que nós dois estivéssemos completamente vestidos, minha mente estava um pouco distraída.

Estávamos no meio do caminho quando eu finalmente reuni coragem suficiente para perguntar.

"Quem é Bree?" Edward desviou seu carro, parando no acostamento da estrada quando se virou para franzir a testa para mim. Foi a primeira vez que eu gostaria de ter mantido a minha boca fechada.

"Como diabos você sabe sobre Bree?" O olhar de Edward era intenso. Se eu não o amasse tanto, teria me assustado.

"Você disse o nome dela na noite passada durante o sono. Você parecia muito chateado." Minha voz era apenas um sussurro, enquanto Edward começou a puxar seu cabelo. Isso não era um bom sinal.

"Bella, eu não posso te dizer quem Bree era." Era? Isso significava que ela tinha morrido? Edward estava tremendo fisicamente. Eu sabia que tinha que acalmá-lo. Por que tive que abrir minha boca grande? Eu deveria saber a partir de seus gemidos na noite passada que ele não estava pronto para falar sobre isso. Seja lá quem tenha sido Bree, era óbvio que ela trazia a Edward muita dor.

"Eu sei, Edward", exalei saindo do carro. Ele foi rápido em me seguir. Sentei-me sobre o capô por um minuto, observando-o lentamente relaxar novamente.

"Eu sei que isso não é fácil para você, Bella. Eu gostaria de poder lhe dizer, mas você tem que ter certeza que eu sou o que você quer em primeiro lugar. Não há como voltar atrás uma vez que a verdade for revelada."

"Que tipo de declaração é essa?" Eu ri, revirando os olhos para ele. "Eu já sei que você é o que eu quero. Eu não me importo com o problema que você está enfrentando. Eu quero você Edward, para sempre."

Edward riu abrindo as pernas para que ele pudesse deslizar seu corpo perto do meu.

"Essas são palavras sérias, Senhorita Swan", ele sussurrou passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo.

"Elas são verdadeiras", respondi com firmeza. Eu precisava que Edward acreditasse em mim.

"Eu irei te perguntar novamente em dois meses", Edward sorriu, inclinando-se para beijar os meus lábios. Deus, seus lábios. Eu não podia acreditar que estava finalmente beijando-os novamente. Eu passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o puxei para mais perto com as minhas pernas. Enquanto sua língua penetrava na minha boca eu não consegui segurar o meu gemido. Isso era o paraíso.

"Bella", Edward riu, abrindo minhas pernas que estavam em volta dele. "Se você não parar de se esfregar contra mim, eu vou levá-la sobre o capô do meu carro." Mmm... um pensamento tão quente!

"Desculpe", eu ri, desembrulhando meus braços de seu pescoço também. "Nós realmente temos que esperar até o próximo fim de semana?"

"Sim", os olhos de Edward estavam escuros de desejo enquanto ele falava. "Eu quero fazer amor com você, Bella, e você tem que me deixar fazer isso do meu jeito. Eu quero saborear você." Sua voz era rouca, enquanto suas mãos corriam pelas minhas pernas. "Quero sentir cada centímetro do seu desejo. Irei te adorar como uma deusa." Eu estava perdendo a cabeça. Edward realmente não estava fazendo isso fácil. Eu o queria ainda mais com cada toque que ele me dava. "Nos meus três anos sem você, eu tenho pensado nisso demais. Deixe-me fazer isso da maneira certa, da maneira como a nossa primeira vez deveria ter sido."

Eu virei massa em suas mãos. "Ok." Eu consegui forçar a palavra antes que seus lábios voltassem a acariciar os meus de forma suave e amorosa.

"Obrigado", Edward murmurou enquanto nossos lábios se separaram. "Agora, nós realmente deveríamos pensar em voltar para casa."

"Então, você não quer me levar no capô do seu carro?" Eu o provoquei.

"Talvez no próximo fim de semana", Edward sorriu, me ajudando a descer.

Edward e eu estávamos de volta ao meu apartamento algumas horas mais tarde. Ele saiu para pegar comida, enquanto eu passava as minhas roupas para o trabalho pela manhã. Eu decidi passar uma camisa para Edward também, o que iria salvá-lo de um trabalho mais tarde.

Corri o ferro sobre seu terno também. Eu não sei por que, mas verifiquei os bolsos. Eu não estava procurando por nada, mas quando um pequeno pedaço de papel caiu, eu não pude deixar de abrir.

Era um recibo de um café em Los Angeles. Edward estava em Los Angeles quando estava fora da cidade? _Bella, você não deve __saber disso; Edward vai ficar louco._

Enfiei o papel de volta no bolso. Talvez eu não devesse passar a roupa dele, depois de tudo.

Eu ainda estava nervosa quando Edward voltou. Será que eu deveria dizer-lhe que sabia onde ele esteve na semana passada? Por que ele estava em Los Angeles? É lá que o resto de sua família está?

"Você não está com fome?" Edward perguntou, enquanto eu brincava com a minha comida na sala de estar.

"Edward, você vai realmente ficar com raiva de mim", eu solucei. Eu não podia mentir para ele. Ele saberia que algo estava errado.

"O que você fez agora?" Edward riu, recostando-se no sofá.

"Eu encontrei um recibo em seu bolso do terno... eu não estava procurando nada. Eu fui passar para você", eu solucei. Os olhos de Edward pareciam confusos. "Eu sei que você estava em Los Angeles na semana passada."

Tanta emoção atingiu o rosto de Edward ao mesmo tempo. Medo, irritação, raiva, mas ele parecia se contentar em se divertir.

"O que eu vou fazer com você?" Edward brincou me dando o seu sorriso 'derruba calcinha'. Eu estava encharcada em poucos segundos. "Talvez eu precise amarrá-la a sua cama e mantê-la lá por toda a eternidade?" Porra, eu não conseguia controlar meus gemidos.

"Se você acha que é o único jeito", ofeguei, observando Edward colocar o prato para baixo e mover o meu do meu colo.

"Eu não estou bravo com você, amor", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Mas não acho que você possa me derrubar. Nós temos dois meses e eu não estou preparado para perder-los falando do meu passado."

"O que vamos fazer nesses dois meses?" Eu ofeguei novamente quando suas mãos começaram a passear pelo meu corpo.

"Eu acho que você pode usar sua imaginação para descobrir", ele riu, puxando a minha calcinha.

Porra, eu adorava as nossas preliminares, mas estava em contagem regressiva até o próximo fim de semana. Edward adorando meu corpo durante todo um fim de semana: Eu não acho que a vida realmente poderia ficar melhor do que isso.

* * *

_**Ok, Edward, você pode até conseguir distrair a pobre Bella com seus encantos, mas a gente aqui do outro lado... quem diabos é Bree e o que o senhor foi fazer em Los Angeles?**_

_**Jacob fora da jogada! Pula, faz dancinha ridícula e bate palmas!**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**E o momento esperado finalmente chegou... corram, Edward está prestes a abrir o bico! **

**Capítulo 15**

"Você não vai fazer nada estúpido, não é?" Eu perguntei a Edward no nosso caminho até o escritório no elevador.

"Eu não tenho ideia do que você quer dizer, amor", Edward respondeu em um tom de provocação.

"Deus, você vai me envergonhar, eu posso dizer", gemi.

"Bella", Edward riu pegando a minha mão na sua. "Estamos em um relacionamento. Quem se importa?"

"Tanya vai." Eu ri. "Ela pode até tentar me apunhalar com a caneta quando descobrir."

Edward estava rindo para si mesmo quando as portas do elevador se abriram. Ele soltou minha mão e me deixou sair primeiro.

Por que a sensação era de que todos os olhos estavam em mim? Kate desfilou em direção a seu escritório, grunhindo bom dia para Edward e eu. Sam me deu um sorriso doce enquanto caminhava para a sala de correspondência. Mike parecia estar assistindo Edward e eu com muito cuidado. Em seguida, lá estava Jacob, de pé no final do corredor com as mãos nos quadris, sorrindo para nós. Ótimo, ele parecia estar em um estado de espírito provocador.

"Jacob disse a todos", eu murmurei no ouvido de Edward.

"Você é muito paranoica, amor", Edward sussurrou de volta enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor.

"Edward", Jacob o chamou. "Posso vê-lo em meu escritório, por favor?"

"Claro, Jacob." Edward virou-se para sorrir para mim antes de entrar no escritório de Jacob.

"Oi, Bella", Angela chamou enquanto eu vagava à minha mesa. "Como foi em Virginia Beach?"

"Muito bom." Eu estava corando, eu podia sentir.

"Como foi passar todo o fim de semana com Jacob e Edward?"

"Hum... agitado", eu suspirei.

"Eu posso imaginar. Eu não sei o que fazer comigo mesma com os dois." Angela e eu ainda estávamos rindo quando Tanya entrou.

"Vocês soam como duas bruxas más e fofoqueiras", Tanya rosnou, jogando a bolsa para baixo.

"Será que alguém acordou do lado errado da cama esta manhã?" Olhei para ela.

"Há apenas a cama de uma pessoa que me faz sorrir pela manhã", Tanya olhou para mim. "E, vendo como você o roubou pelo fim de semana, eu precisarei trabalhar muito esta semana. Acho que estou quebrando as defesas dele."

"Dê um descanso a ele, Tanya", Angela gemeu. "Acho que está claro para qualquer um ver que Edward não está interessado."

"Ele só gosta da perseguição", Tanya se regozijou. "Ele me quer. Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos." Eu não consegui segurar o riso. De repente, eu estava indignada, Edward era meu e eu queria marcar o meu território.

"Você está errada, Tanya", eu rosnei. "Você não é realmente o tipo de Edward."

"Ah, então qual é o tipo de Edward Cullen?" Tanya rosnou em pé. "Deixe-me adivinhar: você?"

Eu ia responder, mas notei Tanya ficar vermelho brilhante. Eu sabia que só poderia ser Edward ou Jacob atrás de mim pelo olhar em seu rosto.

"Você quer que eu responda a essa pergunta, Tanya?" A voz de Edward veio por trás de mim. Eu recuei contra seu corpo enquanto suas mãos encontraram a minha cintura. Tanya engasgou com a nossa proximidade. "Senhorita Swan é cem por cento o meu tipo." Até mesmo a boca de Angela caiu aberta. Eu não podia deixar de olhar para Tanya. _Apenas tente me esfaquear, puta. __Edward é meu!_

"Quando isso aconteceu?" Angela falou primeiro.

"Este fim de semana." Sorri voltando-me para Edward.

"Nós finalmente percebemos o que significamos um ao outro." Edward sorriu olhando para mim. "Amizade nunca seria o suficiente para nenhum de nós."

"Vocês dois estão brincando?" Tanya gritou.

"Parece que estamos brincando?" Edward rosnou. Tanya parecia estar prestes a explodir quando invadiu o espaço passando por nós. "Eu acho que ela levou tudo muito bem", Edward brincou, beijando a minha testa. "Eu tenho que rever o arquivo de Daniels com Sam. Vejo você na hora do almoço."

"Vejo você mais tarde", sorri, olhando aquela bunda suculenta sexy se afastar de mim.

"Ok!" Angela gritou sentada na minha mesa. "O que diabos aconteceu em Virginia Beach?"

"Percebemos com gostamos um do outro", murmurei, ligando o meu computador.

"E Jacob?"

"O que tem ele?"

"Eu pensei que vocês dois..." Angela sumiu.

"Não, Jacob não é o meu tipo. Eu lhe disse isso."

"Mas Edward Cullen é? Bella, você tem certeza? Ele parece ser um verdadeiro idiota, para ser honesta."

"Ele não é, Angela. Ele é simplesmente... maravilhoso", sussurrei enquanto Tanya invadia a sala volta como um trovão.

"Sr. Black quer vê-la", Tanya rosnou para mim. "Espero que ele coloque a sua bunda no olho da rua."

"Supera, Tanya." Eu dei a ela um sorriso antes de ir ver Jacob.

Jacob estava sentado atrás de sua mesa quando entrei.

"Bom dia, Senhorita Swan", Jacob sorriu quando me sentei em frente a ele.

"Bom dia, Jacob", corei.

"Eu tenho algumas desculpas para fazer." Eu olhei para Jacob confusa. "Você é uma mulher bonita, Bella. Eu não posso discutir com isso, mas eu estava atrás de você para irritar Edward. Eu quero que ele fique na minha empresa e acho que você é a mulher que poderia mantê-lo aqui."

"Jacob, eu..."

"Deixe-me terminar. Eu estou promovendo você a Assistente Pessoal sênior. Você tem uma mente empresarial notável, Bella. Assistir você e Edward com os meus clientes neste fim de semana me fez ver o duo dinâmico que vocês são." Jacob estava dizendo o que eu pensava? "Eu já falei com Edward. Ele está muito interessado em ter sua própria Assistente Pessoal. Sua carga de trabalho dobrou no mês passado."

"Você está dizendo que eu fui promovida a Assistente Pessoal de Edward?"

"Sim", Jacob sorriu. "Edward não acha que o seu envolvimento amoroso irá causar quaisquer problemas. Eu, pessoalmente, acho que irá reforçar a sua relação de trabalho."

"Eu não sei o que dizer." Fiquei sem palavras pela primeira vez.

"Tenha uma conversa com Edward sobre isso. Vocês dois irão lidar com todos os meus principais clientes. Eu não quero uma repetição do que Mike fez com o arquivo de Daniels. Eu tenho toda a fé em vocês dois."

"Obrigada", eu sorri levantando-me.

"Bella", eu me virei para Jacob. "Faça Edward ficar. Eu estou contando com você."

"Eu vou tentar o meu melhor." Sorri, antes de sair para cuidar dos meus deveres de trabalho.

**oxoxoxox**

"Edward", eu ri sentindo sua barba roçar sobre o meu estômago. "Isso faz cócegas."

"Eu acho que poderia perguntar a Jacob se podemos compartilhar um escritório também", Edward murmurou enquanto sua língua começava a fazer círculos por cima do meu seio.

"Nós... não... terminaríamos o trabalho..." Gemi, sentindo sua língua na parte inferior do meu seio esquerdo.

"Eu tenho sonhado com você na minha mesa." A voz de Edward estava rouca quando sua língua encontrou o meu mamilo endurecido. "Curvá-la sobre ela e te comer por trás."

"Foda-se..." Eu gemi sentindo os dedos dele no meu centro aquecido – sempre em espera. "Você está me deixando louca."

"Apenas dois dias, amor." Edward sorriu olhando para mim. "Eu mal posso esperar." Tudo o que eu podia fazer era gemer quando Edward empurrou seus dedos dentro de mim. "Eu vou fazer amor tão doce com você." Eu estava perdendo a cabeça e Edward podia sentir isso. Seus lábios travaram outra vez no meu mamilo enquanto suas estocadas se tornaram mais rápidas e mais profundas.

"Ah, porra... Edward!" Eu gritei quando comecei a cair.

"É isso amor." Edward beijou o meu pescoço enquanto lentamente acalmava os dedos. "Só me sinta."

Permaneci deitada nua na minha cama por um tempo, completamente eufórica, antes que pudesse falar. Edward estava preguiçosamente desenhando padrões no meu estômago com as pontas dos dedos.

"Você vai me dizer onde irá me levar nesse fim de semana?"

"Não."

"Mais segredos, Sr. Masen? Isso dificilmente é justo."

"Pare de gemer", Edward brincou, movendo o meu corpo. Quando estávamos cara a cara, ele lentamente se inclinou para um beijo suave, mas sensual, nos meus lábios.

"Será que vamos ficar sozinhos?"

"Bem, eu não estava pensando em levar qualquer outra pessoa. E você?"

"Você pode ser um idiota", eu ri, batendo em sua bunda sexy.

"Mas você ainda me ama."

"Eu sempre vou te amar", sussurrei, inclinando-me para beijar seus lábios. Edward respondeu me empurrando contra o meu travesseiro e suas mãos começaram a percorrer o meu corpo.

"Eu não mereço você Bella", Edward murmurou contra os meus lábios. "Não depois do que fiz com você."

"Estamos nos movendo lentamente, deixando isso para trás." Sorri passando minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo.

"Eu estou na proteção a testemunhas, Bella." Minhas mãos ficaram imóveis. Será que Edward realmente disse isso? Eu tinha imaginado? "Bella", a voz de Edward estava preocupada.

"Proteção a testemunhas?" Engoli em seco.

"Eu sou muito procurado por algumas pessoas realmente ruins." Seus olhos verdes se fixaram no fundo dos meus, à procura de qualquer medo.

"Eles... eles querem... matá-lo?" Eu tentei parar o tremor na minha voz.

"Sim." Edward suspirou, passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo. "E todo mundo que eu amo." Sua voz se quebrou quando ele olhou para mim. "Você significa muito para mim, Bella. Se eles algum dia colocarem um dedo em você... eu mato todos eles." Sua voz era puro veneno enquanto ele falava. Eu podia ver o fogo mortal em seus olhos e sabia que tinha que fazer a pergunta.

"Edward", minha voz estava fraca. "Alguma vez você já...matou alguém?" Edward sentou-se passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Isso nunca é um bom sinal.

"Não", ele finalmente murmurou, virando-se para olhar para mim. Eu relaxei por um instante, mas depois ele continuou. "Eu nunca matei com as minhas próprias mãos, mas pessoas têm morrido por minha causa, Bella, um monte de gente." _Que porra eu deveria dizer sobre isso? Eu não tinha idéia do que ele estava falando_. "Por favor, não tenha medo, amor," Edward sublinhou, inclinando-se e acariciando meu rosto.

"Eu não tenho medo de você." Sussurrei, segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos. "Eu estou com medo por você."

"Você nunca deixa de me surpreender." Edward respirou fundo.

"Eu quero ir com você, Edward. Eu não preciso de dois meses para decidir. Eu te seguiria agora se tivéssemos que ir."

"Bella", a voz de Edward era suave. Eu tive que segurar meu gemido quando seus dedos roçaram para baixo pelo lado direito do meu corpo. "Eu a levaria comigo agora se pudesse."

"Você me quer ao seu lado. Eu posso ver em seus olhos."

"Eu também quero o que é melhor para você."

"Você é o melhor para mim."

"Será que você sequer escutou o que eu acabei de dizer? Pessoas morreram por mim, Bella!"

"Eu morreria por você, também!" O rosto de Edward ficou branco, pálido. Eu sabia que ele estava prestes a fugir, mas desta vez peguei seu braço firme e segurei-o contra mim. "Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Enfrentaremos isso juntos. Nada mais de fugir." Edward baixou a cabeça, caindo de costas na cama.

"Eu não quero que você morra por mim, Bella. Esse é o ponto, porra!"

"Eu não quero morrer também. Eu estava apenas tentando fazer você entender o que você significa para mim."

"Você realmente deixaria tudo para trás por mim, Bella? Pense nisso: você nunca poderia ver Charlie novamente."

"Eu quero você, Edward. Se eu tiver que desistir do meu pai, eu irei." Edward suspirou, jogando um travesseiro sobre o rosto e eu o puxei rapidamente para longe. "O que há de errado?"

"Eu não deveria estar tão fodidamente em êxtase por você estar disposta a deixar tudo para trás."

"O que você quer Edward? Pare de pensar em mim. O que você deseja?" Edward me puxou para cima dele. Eu suspirei sentindo o toque suave de mãos pelas minhas costas nuas.

"Eu quero envelhecer com você, Bella. Eu não quero passar outro dia sem você do meu lado. Eu nunca soube que um amor assim poderia existir. Você me faz sentir um homem melhor, simplesmente porque você me ama. Eu não quero ter que deixá-la quando chegar a minha hora de ir embora. Eu quero você firmemente ao meu lado por toda a eternidade." Eu engasguei com sua honestidade. Edward realmente me amava tanto quanto eu o amava. "Eu sei que pode ser assustador para você, mas você é tudo para mim, Bella. Eu não funciono quando você não está por perto. Esses três anos sem você foram os anos mais negros da minha vida."

"Por que você não voltou para mim?" Solucei. "Você não tem ideia do quanto eu desejava isso, Edward. Você levou o meu coração. Você ainda levou a minha alma quando me deixou. Eu era apenas uma concha - oca. Eu não via sentido em seguir em frente sem você."

"Eu queria, meu amor. Você não tem ideia do quão perto cheguei tantas vezes de voltar para você, mas eu tinha que mantê-la segura."

"Eu queria você Edward... tanto." Eu estava ficando um pouco histérica. Edward e eu realmente não tínhamos falado sobre os nossos dias sombrios. Eu sabia que precisava confrontar todas as nossas emoções para que pudéssemos seguir em frente.

"Eu queria você também, Bella. Ainda mais depois da nossa noite juntos. Tudo o que o meu corpo desejava era o seu por todos esses três anos. É por isso que eu reagi daquela maneira no seu primeiro dia no meu escritório. Se você tivesse me deixado, eu a teria possuído contra a parede do meu escritório." Eu estava encharcada só de pensar nisso. Meu corpo empurrou automaticamente em direção ao dele, em busca de algo para acalmar o inferno entre as minhas pernas. "Eu posso sentir o seu desejo por mim, Bella." A voz de Edward era pura luxúria enquanto sua mão vagava pela minha perna, devagar demais para o meu gosto. Eu gemi em frustração.

"Eu posso sentir o quanto você me quer."

"Sim, porra, eu quero você", eu rosnei cravando as minhas unhas em suas costas enquanto seus dedos brincavam na minha entrada.

"Eu não posso esperar para reivindicá-la neste fim de semana", Edward sussurrou enquanto seus lábios colidiam violentamente contra os meus. Eu gemi em sua boca, sentindo seus dedos entrando no meu calor. Edward estava desesperado neste momento. Eu tive pouco tempo para me controlar antes que ele me jogasse do penhasco. Nem foi me dada chance de me recuperar antes de Edward se mover para baixo pelo meu corpo para começar outra dança em ritmo frenético, desta vez com a língua.

Minha voz estava rouca enquanto eu gemia o seu nome uma e outra vez. Ele só empurrou para longe. A língua de Edward chegou a lugares que eu nem sabia que existiam. Quando ele finalmente me liberou, eu era uma poça de desejo que mal conseguia se mover.

"Desculpe, amor", Edward riu, inclinando-se sobre o meu peito. Meu coração estava batendo tão rápido que eu pensei que poderia escapar do peito. "Eu meio que me empolguei."

"Por favor... não... se desculpe..." Eu ofeguei.

"Você fica tão bonita quando está chegando ao clímax." Rosnei, sentindo sua língua tocar meus mamilos inchados.

"Você não tem ideia de como você me faz sentir."

"Eu acho que eu tenho uma ideia," Edward riu, olhando para mim. "É melhor eu deixar você descansar. Se continuarmos assim, nós não teremos energia para o fim de semana."

"Nós não podemos deixar que isso aconteça", eu ri. "Estou ansiosa para você esgotar até os meus malditos miolos."

"Tão romanticamente colocado, amor", Edward resmungou, levantando-se para pegar suas calças de moletom.

"Aonde você vai?" Eu fiz beicinho, sentando-me. Era quase meia noite.

"Só fazer uma ligação. Eu não irei demorar muito." Edward beijou a minha testa e eu relaxei na cama.

Estava dormindo no momento em que Edward voltou para a cama, mas mesmo em meu sono eu pude sentir o envoltório protetor de seus braços em mim.

Eu não tinha certeza se eu estava sonhando, ou se Edward realmente sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto eu dormia, mas as palavras que ele falou me fizeram pensar que deve ter sido um sonho.

"Durma minha Sereia. Eu nunca deixarei você sair do meu lado de novo. Eu te amo."

Eu não poderia ter quebrado sua barreira tão rapidamente, poderia?

* * *

**Então?**

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


End file.
